Stealing The Show
by ChrissyMDase
Summary: All Jules Talbert wanted to do was enjoy her birthday but with one mysterious gift, her life became a soap opera. See as the events of General Hospital unfold through the eyes of a girl who was never meant to be part of the show, or was she? Ensemble cast 2007 onward. GH- SI OC.
1. I've Been Drugged

A/N: Hi and thanks for checking out my story. I know that insert stories don't usually make their way into the GH fandom but I always enjoy them so I thought— what the heck, I'll do it anyway. Not sure how this will go over but I wanted to go out of the box on this one and had fun doing it. So, if you took the time to read— I hope you enjoy it.

About the Story: This isn't going to be the typical girl falls into show type of story. My OC— Jules, will not be a background character, things will be changing, and for added fun, I decided to make the aspect of the show literal. The first handful of chapters do follow GH's plot but it won't be long before I take a sledgehammer to it and shatter Port Charles' little world. Canon couples will probably not be happening— every coupling it pretty much up for grabs. Old faces will be popping up and storylines will go haywire.

Song Inspiration:

High Hopes - by Panic At The Disco

Believer - by Imagine Dragons

* * *

Stealing The Show

Prologue

-O-

"Happy Birthday dear, Jules, Happy Birthday to you!"

I couldn't help the laugh that slipped through my lips as I watched my co-workers, still in their costumes, sing and dance around. They were a hyper bunch but with jobs like ours, a multitude of energy was practically a requirement.

Giving in to their waiting silence, I blew out the candles that decorated my ribbon-shaped cake. I thought about what to wish for but nothing came to mind. All I really wanted was to spend my birthday with family. Since there was only my sister and me left, my friends would be considered enough family for the day.

Cheers, claps, and well wishes for a happy 20th filled the air. 20 years old today. I've left my teenage years yet I still can't buy beer or max out a slot machine. Well, legally anyway.

My friend, Amanda, in her pink shimmery dress, quickly cut and passed out pieces of cake. I watched the rest of the group carefully eat and try not to spill anything onto their outfits. It was a good thing I had time to change out of mine first.

"You are so lucky you only had to work a half-day. This unexpected heat is killer," Amanda said, adjusting the tiara that sat on her head.

"Well, it is my birthday— I should get to enjoy some of it."

Amanda nodded at my reasoning and licked icing off her plastic fork. "Take the chance while you can, once your classes start next month, you're gonna be swamped. At least," she began, gesturing around herself, "all this, will look good on your resume."

I shrugged my shoulders and used a bunched up napkin to wipe my mouth. I did like my job, and every young actress had to start somewhere but my friend was right. Working full time during the day and taking college courses at night was going to be tough. I wished there was a way to get a few gigs to jump-start my career but there were never any guarantees in my field of interest. The small rectangle-shaped cardboard in my purse came to mind.

"One of the dad's handed me a business card today. Apparently, he's an agent," I said to my friend.

Amanda's brows raised and an excited smile formed on her red lips. "That's great, Jules, do you think he can get you cast in something?"

The corner of my mouth ticked sideways as I shook my head. "Not that type of agent— modeling."

"Oh," she said and her smile loosened but only slightly. "It was the eyes, wasn't it?"

I shrugged, feigning uncertainty but I knew better. Most people were a sucker for a nice pair of blue eyes. I was almost certain they were the reason I landed my current job.

"You should still give him a call," Amanda continued, "it's a great stepping stone into acting. If it's legit, it can be good exposure."

"I guess," I replied, still unsure. Did I really want to pose for pictures all day long? Oh, wait, I do that already.

Amanda didn't get to say more as the manager popped into the room. "Alright, people, back outside," he said and was greeted with an echo of groans. "Lots of families out there looking to meet you."

With an avalanche of shuffling feet, my co-workers began to drift out the door. Realizing I, myself, needed to get going, I threw out my empty paper plate and grabbed my purse.

"Thanks, everyone, for the birthday wishes," I said loudly, taking up my own place in the exiting line. Once outside, I waved one last goodbye. "Enjoy your day, gang. This girl has officially left the building."

Smiling as I heard jokingly sour comments behind me, I treaded my way to the parking lot. It wasn't a long distance to my car but it was still time-consuming. Everything moved a lot slower when you have to weave through large crowds of camera-wielding parents and sticky handed children. That's what you get when you work at the world's most famous amusement park.

On the ride home, I opted to leave the windows down in my car. I could feel the hot grey leather scorching my skin through my clothes. It wasn't worth it to get the air conditioner fixed, it would probably cost more than I paid for the car.

Trying to cool myself, I flicked my sunglasses down and attempted to pull my hair into a ponytail as I drove. I gazed into the rear-view mirror and noticed that some dark chestnut strands were twisting out of place. I should probably get a hair cut soon— it was becoming unmanageable. Maybe a new dye-job wouldn't hurt either.

When I reached my apartment, I parked in my space and locked up the car before leaving. Not sure why I bother doing that— it's not like anyone would steal it. Ha, even charities would politely decline it as a donation.

My lips bowed upward as I hear the building's little residents splashing away in the pool. Knowing I'm about to get bombarded, I rummage through my purse and pause at the diving board. It takes all of 2 seconds before the kids notice me.

"Jules!" they holler and rush to get out of the water, "do you have candy?"

I gave them a sly look. "When don't I?"

Every kid in the apartment complex knew by now that I was the go-to-girl for candy. I always had it on me. It was how I dealt with the fact that I was no longer a smoker. Cigarettes were a nasty habit I picked up after my mom died. My sister says it was one of my rebellious endeavors. My job put an end to it though. Couldn't be a bad influence and all that so lollipops became my new fix. Speaking of— I quickly took the wrapper off a blue one and shoved it in my mouth.

Once I enabled today's youth with their sugar high, I took the stairs to my rented home. Entering apartment number 17, I let out a content breath when I felt the cool temperature hit me. Thank God, my sister left the air on. Well, technically she was my half-sister but we did share a mom so a sister all the same.

Placing my bag on the side table, I slid my phone into the back pocket of my jean shorts and went to the kitchen. As I filled up a cup of water, I shifted the stick around my mouth so I could speak clearly. "Dar, you here?"

"In my room!" her distant voice called out.

After finishing what was left of my candy, I took a sip of my drink and searched out my older sister. Walking into her rust-colored bedroom, I found the blonde lounging in her bed. Glasses sat on the edge of her nose and her brown eyes were glazed over in focus.

Unfortunately, her attention was not settled on the mounds of books that surrounded her but the television. Instead of studying for her medical exams, my older sister was engrossed with the soap opera that was currently playing.

Shaking my head, I moved some of the books over so I could sit down next to her.

I pointed to the TV. "I'm sure General Hospital is going to help you pass your boards."

"Oh, shut up," she said as she nudged me with her elbow, "I needed a break. My brain was fried and only Patrick Drake could help. He is a neurosurgeon, after all."

"I don't know how you watch this crap," I said, only to be ignored.

It was the usual jab I always tossed at her. I knew why she watched it, this was our mom's favorite show. Darlene practically grew up in front of the television with it. Mom really tried to get me to enjoy it as well but it was never my cup of tea. Seeing the muted colors, I was wondering if something was off with the TV.

"Isn't this normally in HD?"

"This is a tape," she explained without looking away from the screen, "Patrick is not on GH anymore so I started re-watching old episodes last month. I'm on 2007 now."

Wanting to do something fun, I attempted to guilt her into giving up her TV time. "Since it's my birthday, why don't we head up to 'nowhere bridge' and get some bungee time in? We can get the weekday discount."

Darlene paused the show and looked at me. "I didn't forget— but even on your birthday, Miss Adrenalin Junkie, there is no way I intend to dangle from a bridge like a worm on a hook. I did make you a cake though," she said and a large smile took over her features, "I have a gift for you too but first, I have something special."

My sister bounced herself off the bed and sped over to her closet. With the sounds of items being flung, Darlene turned around with a blue box in her hands. She brought it to the bed and placed it on my lap.

"I have been waiting all year to see what's in there," she said. Upon seeing my confusion, she explained further, "Mom told me to give this to you on your birthday. She made me promise."

I felt my body tense with an emotion I had long pushed away, grief. Darlene understood as she gave me a side hug. She felt the same. It was only us now. Darlene's father had died when she was a baby and mine had never been in the picture. When our mom was diagnosed with breast cancer we became each other's support system, it only strengthened after she died.

Being that this gift was from my mother, I knew it would be important. With a deep breath, I tore the seal from the box and lifted the lid. On the very top was a VHS tape labeled 1998. It was covered with a sticky note that read "Watch first." Pulling the cassette out, I spotted another box underneath. Grabbing for it, I could feel whatever was inside felt light.

"Hey, it says you have to watch the video first," Darlene said, her voice laced with disapproval.

"And I will," I replied and gave the box a little shake, "I'm just curious. Something is rolling around in there."

With the sound of a pop and a low hiss, I dropped the box onto the bed.

"What did you do?" Darlene bellowed and jumped to the side, causing the remote and a few books to fall on the floor.

"I dunno," I whispered, barely being heard over the voices that now played on the television.

We both stare, panicked, as white smoke sprayed from the creases of the box and began to fill the room. Darlene screamed and covered her mouth. Not sure what to do, I grabbed for her, hoping we could get away from the cloud in time. We didn't make it to the door before the room changed into a blur.

* * *

Stealing The Show

Chapter 1

I've Been Drugged

-O-

All I had to do was blink, that's how long it took me to realize something was seriously wrong. One blink.

No longer was I standing in Darlene's oddly seventies inspired bedroom with it's David Cassidy poster— she really needs to burn that thing— no, now, I was standing in front of a hazy brunette behind a counter who was staring at me as if she was waiting for some kind of answer. Disoriented and confused, my eyes adjusted and the girl's features began to focus.

"Oh my God, you're Sam McCall," the voice next to me squealed out.

Feeling my hand jostled, I look to my left to see my sister giddily jumping up and down. What the F? After a jab to her shoulder, she finally noticed me. You would think that after the traumatizing event we just went through, she would show more concern.

"What happened?" I ask her.

The girl behind the counter, who my sister declared as Sam McCall, looked over at us with suspicion. "Do I know you?"

Still reeling from my turmoil, I could care less about what was going on with the stranger. "Excuse us," I said, pulling my sister to the side of the room.

As I studied my surroundings, I came to the conclusion that I was in some hotel lobby. "Dar, where the heck are we? I'm not crazy, right? We were just in your room?"

She nodded but paid more attention to the people around us. "I can't believe this, it's like we are at a soap convention or something. A lot of the cast from GH is here," she said, her eyes star struck. "Look," she pointed to a couple, "those are the actors that play Sonny and Carly. And over there—" she gestured in a different direction, "they play Nikolas, Emily, and Elizabeth. Man— they look great for their age. "

"Still more interested in how we got here, Dar."

My comment seemed to sober her from fawning. With a pause, she looked to be thinking it over nervously. "I don't know."

Voices kept grabbing my attention. I found it odd that the actors my sister first pointed out seemed to be talking over everyone. The rest of the lobby's occupants were silently going about their business.

Deciding to help figure out this mess, I tried to call after one of the hotel employees who was walking by, "Hey, excuse me." He continued on his way, ignoring me, without a backward glance. Rude.

Trying again with a different person, who happened to be a guest, I got the same response. The man gave me the cold-shoulder while he searched through his wallet. What is wrong with these people?

I swallowed down the absurdity of this whole experience and turned to my sister. "We really need to get some kinda clue about where we are."

Looking around the room for any piece of information, I was grateful to see Dar was following my lead. Seeing her brows furrow, I concentrated on the sign she was reading.

**Port Charles Charity Auction, tonight, sponsored by The Metro Court, ELQ, and General Hospital.**

"Wow, they went all out for this convention," my sister commented, still in awe. "According to this poster, we are in Port Charles."

"How about we concentrate on more reality and less land of make-believe," I said and took her hand. "C'mon, let's go out to the street and grab a cab or something. I don't like the vibe I'm getting around here."

"But, Jules— I want some autographs."

I turned in irritation to face her, before I could reply, the air around us became thick and began to crackle with tiny sparks of light. "Dar— do you feel that?" I ask, a sense of dread cascading over me.

The lighting in the room shifted darker and the atmosphere changed around us. Once again, everything blurred and like warp speed, we were watching scenes play around us. If I wasn't so freaked out, I might have enjoyed it like an IMAX experience.

I held onto my sister— anxious, as I watched flashes of color, voices, people, and music play in front of my eyes. Most of it zipped through so fast it made me dizzy. Swat teams, that chick from the desk, masked figures—and really shitty music. I felt like I was on Willy Wonka's freaky ass boat ride. Finally, it ended with an explosion that had made me duck down and pull my sister with me.

When I opened my eyes and lifted my head, I saw we were back in the lobby of the hotel. People continued to mill about, unphased. Turning to Darlene, she wore an expression of horror that matched my own. "What the hell was that?" I shrieked.

The lobby occupants took a brief moment to stare at us oddly before going back to ignoring us. My sister, who stood first, gave me some assistance. She was paler than I have ever seen her.

"Jules, I don't think this is a convention."

No shit! This place was not normal by any means. The people were creepy and I eyed them with distrust. Their robotic ways continued, giving me the urge to touch the fellow next to me and see if his skin was plastic.

"We are either in Stepford, or we've been drugged," I said to my sister, alarmed as insane scenarios continued to race through my mind. "It could be a cult— look at them," I said, waving my hand around, "they're going about like nothing is wrong. Maybe we are the only ones who are having a bad trip. Oh, God, I never did drugs— wait, let me rephrase that, I've never done illegal drugs. I'm gonna get fired from my job. We have random drug testing."

My sister took charge and grabbed my arms. "Juliet Joy Talbert, calm down!"

I cringed at hearing my full name but didn't have time to reprimand my sister. A new complication arose and I shook my head in disbelief. "Calm down? You want me to calm down? Yeah, I'll be calm when you explain to me what the frig that is," I scream-whispered and pointed to the strange white letters that popped up and floated in front of the door. They read, "**Port Charles, 12 hours earlier, 5 pm.**" Yup, I was losing my shit.

I could tell Darlene was startled by the appearance of the holographic letters as well but she smoothed her features quickly and tried to take on the role of the protective older sister. "I have a theory but I need you to relax so I can explain."

Relax, okay, I could try to do that, right? I mean I jump out of planes for fun, I could handle this. Plus, I'm reasonable, there had to be an explanation for all of this. My top guess was still leaning toward the people in the lobby, they made me edgy. All of them moved in sync as they focused on their tasks, only looking elsewhere when there was a disturbance. Deciding I was ready to attempt a rational conversation, I looked to Darlene.

It seemed the explanation would have to wait because suddenly, gunshots were fired.

Screams filled the room, and I was being dragged to the floor once again.

From the corner, where both my sister and I were huddled, we could see armed men rushing through the lobby. They were dressed head to toe in black and threatened everyone to stay where we were because they were apparently robbing the place.

Lovely.

Hearing strings of bass music as they yelled, it was nuts to think but it was like I was listening to an evil background soundtrack. I caught my sister's eye. "Please tell me you hear music," I begged under my breath.

She gave me a subtle nod and I thanked my lucky stars I wasn't going bonkers. It's funny how my mental health meant more to me than the fact I was now a victim of a hold-up.

After the leader threatened the desk clerk, or Sam as I remember, things got even freakier than I thought they could have. Piano keys and guitar beats led to a loud melody that played around us. I knew this song, it was the jingle I was subjected to many times while I did my homework after school. It was the General Hospital intro song. As if it were the start of the show, certain people in the room stopped and struck a smiling pose while a spotlight, (can't even fathom where it came from) glowed down on them. How does the pregnant chick have wind blowing through her hair?

When it finished, I was kinda miffed on behalf of the rest of us who didn't get a cool selfie moment. Then, my common sense kicked in and I remembered that everything here is deranged. Oh, and there was a robbery taking place.

The main masked bad guy demanded everyone's communication devices. I almost forgot about my phone that was tucked securely in my back pocket. There was no way I was giving up my only sense of reality. As smooth as possible, I shoved my phone into the potted plant that was behind us. My sister gave me an 'are you insane' stare.

Thankful the robbers didn't seem to notice, I watched as they sprayed all the cameras and windows in the front of the hotel with black paint. That was actually pretty smart.

Trouble seemed to start when one of the MIB caught the pregnant girl using her cell phone, but it was settled rather swiftly.

Now, it was time for strange moment #9. The room went dead silent and I could hear echoed talking in the background. It was like a conversation was taking place elsewhere over a speaker system. Again, I looked to my sister for confirmation that I wasn't hearing things. She conveyed that she heard it too and we scanned the room. The group just stood there, no one talked or moved, it was as if they were just waiting around for something to happen.

"Um, excuse me," I called out and my sister's eyes widened at my bravery, or stupidity— it was a toss-up. "Hello?" I attempted to grab their attention a second time. No one answered.

"Anyone?" Darlene took a shot and received silence in return.

The distant conversation went on. I realized that though I could move around, I somehow could not leave the spot I was in. My emotions were wavering between nervous and annoyed. "I am so confused," I admitted.

"Jules, I think we have time now that I can tell you my theory."

I attempted unsuccessfully to scoot closer to her. Giving up, I went ahead and signaled with my hand for her to get on with it.

"I don't think this is a soap opera convention, I think we are actually in the soap opera. We are witnessing General Hospital as it happens," she said and further explained when she keyed in on my skepticism. "When we were in my room, this was the storyline I was watching on TV. It's the Metro Court Hostage Crisis. I think that gas sent us here."

I shook my head in denial. That kinda stuff just doesn't happen.

"Will you stop being so stubborn, it all adds up," she insisted. "Even that weird flashy image thing that happened earlier. I think we experienced a foreshadowing montage. Then, we witnessed the opening credits."

I crossed my arms and challenged her hypothesis "Okay, Obi-Wan, how do you explain what is going on right now?"

"Cutaways. I'm almost positive the voices we are hearing are other scenes going on," Darlene said and tilted her head to hear better. She nodded before speaking again. "That's Jason and Bobbie discussing Carly somewhere else."

"So, what? All of us are just waiting around unable to do anything until the scene cuts back again?" I said, ashamed I might actually see merit to what she was saying.

"Exactly." She grinned.

I guess in some twisted twilight zone way it was possible. A very small percentage of course. So, if I let myself believe that all this was true, that would mean that I am stranded in a soap opera I absolutely hate. It's my 20th birthday, I'm a stuck-in-one-spot hostage, and I have to deal with warpy images and sounds. Oh, and I have no idea how to get back home. I gave my sister a hard glare.

"You couldn't have been watching 'Who wants to be a millionaire', could you?"


	2. My Mouth Gets Me In Trouble

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers and to anyone who continues to read. The first few chapters of the story are a little slow plot-wise for Jules as she gains her footing but there will be gradual changes. I have about 50K of this fanfic done already because I really enjoyed writing her. That means a good chunk of the story will be posted pretty quickly.

Song Inspiration

Over My Head - by Echosmith

* * *

Stealing The Show

Chapter 2

My Mouth Gets Me In Trouble

-O-

The chaos around me continued but at this point, I had zoned out. I was pissed off, bored out of my mind, and cold. By the look of the cast's attire, this show was happening during the winter months. The heat may be on but I was still sitting on a marble floor, in tiny shorts, freezing my ass off.

By now, I was getting pretty used to the chatter of the cutaway scenes. I actually began to look forward to them. While the lobby was in what I call, freeze frame, I would take out my phone and play angry birds. It annoyed my sister but in all fairness, I did try to use my phone to call for help. Obviously, TV worlds don't have compatible cell towers.

On a different note, some interesting events have happened since the beginning of the robbery. They took our jewelry, which during one of the pauses, we were close enough to steal back. No biggie there. They also took a hostage to the back where the vault is. My sister said her name was Maxie, she's stuck in there now.

I also found out that these dudes are looking for a briefcase. Well, more like caught onto the fact during my sister's babble session. Dar went on and on, pointing out her favorite characters. Her air of superiority over her knowledge of all things General Hospital got old quick. The only thing I cared about was that she confirmed that everyone lived in the end. She mentioned something about a guy having a heart attack but said his death happens later at the hospital.

So— with the briefcase locked in the vault, bad guys mulling about, and cops making requests, I had to go with the flow for the next 12 hours. God, I'm so bored.

While I sat braiding small strands of my hair, shots were fired to get our attention. Bad guy numero uno, who happens to call himself 'One' insists on playing a name game. We have to throw the pencil holder around and give ourselves an adjective before our name. He has dubbed himself 'Fun One'.

For a time, I didn't know if Darlene and I would be a part of it, no one really paid much attention to us. My question was answered when the small holder came flying our way. Darlene caught it swiftly. She fidgeted for a minute before speaking up. "Doctor-to-be Darlene."

I scowled at my sister for her stupidity. The room now looked at her with interest— she just made herself useful. Shrugging an apology, she passed me the cube. I decided to pay homage to my favorite candy. "Jolly Jules."

Before I could find a person to chuck this thing to, 'One' spoke up. "How old are you, Jolly?"

Thanks for shifting the attention, buddy. "20 today," I reveal and notice looks of pity being sent my way.

"Lovely, Happy Birthday," he congratulated, his mask inching to the side in an obvious smirk.

"Thanks, it's been a blast," I reply, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Not yet, but it will be," 'One' comments. Apparently, his words made an impact on my sister as her back straightened. "I think we should ring in Jolly's birthday properly, don't you think?" he spoke out, looking to the lobby's occupants.

I shook my head. "No need for that, singing at gunpoint really doesn't seem as meaningful." My sister elbowed me in the stomach to shut me up.

"Nonsense." 'One' grinned. With a wave of his hands, he began to sing. "Happy Birthday—" he paused, waiting and threatening with his gun for everyone to follow suit. "I don't hear you singing McFarty," he said, addressing the man who was too scared to come up with a decent nickname for himself.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear, Jolly— Jules, Happy Birthday to you," the strained voices sang.

I think that was the most awkward and embarrassing moment of my life. I tossed the box to someone in the corner and tried to inch back into my safe bubble.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" my sister whispered angrily.

"You're the one who told me no one really dies. Why should I act happy about being here? I'm not."

Darlene's features turned nervous. "That doesn't mean that things can't change, Jules. I don't know how the rules work here."

"It's not real, what's the worse that can happen?" I ask and sigh at her being so jumpy.

"It's important we let them stick to the plot. The characters need to play their parts. It's the only way I know what's coming next," she confirmed.

I gave her a snort. "You're worried about me messing up your favorite show aren't you?" I ask, a devilish grin plastered on my face.

My sister gave me a harsh look. "Don't even think about it, Jules."

Oh, it was tempting— so tempting. Seeing she was serious, I relented. "Fine, tell me exactly how all this goes down so we can get through it and find out a way to get home."

Darlene went through everything she could remember about the plot of this storyline. By the time she finished, I had my head in my hands groaning. We were in for a very long night.

The two of us were so engrossed in our conversation that we missed the cutback scene and didn't notice things were tense until it was too late. My body jumped with the sound of another explosion from a gun. 'Fun One' shot a girl. The people around her ran to help and stop the bleeding. I felt my sister jerk upward but she was immediately stared down by the guard near us.

Dar settled back before a new montage of image and sounds started. It looked like we were being hit with the ending credits and a preview for the next episode. Now, all I could do was wait until our scene took it's turn again.

Our downtime could have been 5 minutes or 20 minutes for all I knew. There was not a single clock in this place. My phone had been stuck on 3:34 since we arrived here.

The room snapped back to live mode and 'One' agreed to let the doctors tend to the victim, I learned was Robin. Ignoring my skeptical look, my sister bustled over to the injured girl to help apply pressure to her wound. What a hypocrite. I can't get involved but she can go all fangirl doctor extraordinaire. Pfft, it's not like the girl actually had a bullet in her.

Still, I sat in silence while the men had a pissing contest over what to do next. Please let this Jason dude show up soon. My sister said he was the key to this whole fiasco ending. I'm hoping he goes all Inigo Montoya on their asses, cause you know— they kill his father so they have to prepare to die.

"What's your name?"

A woman's voice broke me from my pondering of when I had last seen 'The Princess Bride'. When I focused on her, I was irked to see it was the masked woman robber with a note-pad.

"What?"

"Your name, Jolly?" she questioned, impatience evident in her stance.

"You just said my name," I point out.

It seems she liked to play her part in an overdramatic way because suddenly, I had a gun in my face. "Let's try this again. What—is—your—name?"

I tried not to snicker as several dirty references came to mind over our phrasing.

"Jules!" my sister called out, concern heightening her pitch.

Letting out a sigh and rolling my eyes, I comply. "Juliet Talbert, AKA— Jolly."

The masked bitch, I'm calling her that because I have no idea what number she is going by, removed the gun from my personal space. "Learn your place, Talbert."

I didn't acknowledge her as she moved onto someone else.

Still in my spot, I sat through hostage negotiator calls, bombs in gym bags, and useless first aid kits. Oh, and of course the most important, the robbers are playing duck, duck, goose with a detonator that can blow up the whole lobby. I hoped that the ending to this whole thing was coming soon, but regrettably, the new letters that popped over the entrance said I had 10 hours to go.

Another gunshot went off. 'One' has an itchy trigger finger and this time it was pointed at the mob boss and his wife. The pair weren't hurt but after a lecture on being good hostages and minding the explosives taped to the wall, 'One' decided to play another game. It's sad, but I'm actually a little eager to see what's in store.

Musical hostages— well it wasn't Monopoly but I guess it will do. I ended up being paired with the 'The Don' while my sister got the other intern, Emily. It slightly annoyed me that I actually knew the cast's names now.

"How ya doin, kid?" my partner asked in a low tone.

Looking him over, I tried to decide if this Sonny guy resembled someone in the mafia. He was no Joe Pesci, but the tailored dark suit pulled the look off. I shrugged in response to his question. "Rather be anywhere else other than here but I'm good."

"Just keep your head down and do as they say."

He was so serious but you had to dig his don't-mess-with-me vibe. I imagine his character was here to keep everyone in line. "I'm not worried. I know things will turn out okay," I revealed. "You and your wife will be fine."

One of his dark eyebrows raised in surprise. "Shouldn't I be the one reassuring you?"

"According to my sister, I have a devil-may-care attitude."

"Great," I heard him mumble, "another Carly." He changed his seating position so he was closer to me— putting himself between the masked man and myself. "Maybe I should repeat my advice about keeping a low profile."

"I'm being good." I defended. He didn't need to go all bodyguard on me but it would be cool if he would scratch his cheek and say I was under his protection. "So, you're the local mob boss— what's that like?"

The shock on his face was hilarious. "Are you really asking me that?"

He must never get that question. "I'm curious," I say, "couldn't sit through the whole 3 hours of 'The Godfather'."

His lip quirked in amusement. "Profitable," was his only reply.

Cutaway scenes came, and the good-fella next to me, or Micheal Corinthos Junior— as he declared, went into freeze mode.

When the focus came back to the lobby, various conversations became the center of attention. My sister and Emily blurted out something to Carly about blood clotting for Robin. 'One' gave them a warning, and I glared at Dar for stealing the girl's lines.

My partner got agitated when a young blonde, Lulu, tried to sneak away and got caught. It started a whole chain reaction. 'One' threatened to shoot her legs, Carly flipped about dealing with Robin, 'One' got all touchy-feely when offering to let Emily check on the Robin, and Nikolas blew a gasket over 'One's' comments.

'Fun One' really was going overboard with the innuendos. All that was missing was Chris Hansen popping up and asking 'One' to take a seat. When he asked Emily to go to the backroom and make an arrangement, I couldn't hold my tongue.

"Dude, could you be any more skeevy?" I said, giving him a look of disgust.

Taking a step away from the intern, 'One' looked over at me. "Problem, Jolly?"

"Yeah, find a different way to rattle everyone's cages because that route you're going— not cool."

While my sister raised her voice to tell me to 'shut up', Sonny was whispering next to me about keeping quiet.

'One' appeared to be agitated. "Are you finished, or would you like me to make an example out of you— since you do not like my methods," he said, giving a dramatic wave of his gun.

Before I could get a word out, Mr. Mob Boss was answering for me. "She's finished."

While my partner was again giving me a stern look, 'One' ushered Emily from the room. I wasn't trying to steal the spotlight or anything. I was actually concerned about how far the show would go for its plot.

Just as I was trying to relax my nerves, 'One' came back into the room with 'Preggers'. Yay, another round of musical partners— note sarcasm. This time, I was stuck with the young blonde who almost had her kneecaps shot out. Might as well keep the polite conversation flowing.

"Nice dress," I comment.

The girl looked at me startled as if she forgot I was there. "Thanks," she said, looking down at the navy blue material, "you're Jules, right?"

"Yup, and you're Lulu."

The girl nodded in reply. She seemed so out-of-sorts that her eyes never stayed on one thing for too long, they constantly flitted to each of the hostage's faces. "God, everything is so messed up," she said, letting out a shaky breath, "Robin's shot and I'm so worried about Elizabeth. She shouldn't be here."

"Pregnant girl?" I questioned.

"Yeah," she brought her attention back to me, "she's my sister-in-law."

"She's not due like today or anything is she?" Dar didn't mention anything about a baby being born.

"No, thankfully, she has some time left," Lulu said, staring off into space again. "My brother must be worried sick. I'm surprised he and my father haven't stormed in here yet." When she saw my confusion, she elaborated. "My brother, Lucky, is a cop and my dad, well— we're Spencers so outlandish schemes just come with the territory."

"Hey, I'm all for eccentricity if makes things interesting."

"You would definitely like my dad, then," she confirmed with a smile.

The sound of Nikolas' voice floated over to us as he threatened 'One'. I guess he was sick of the guy macking on his girl. Lulu clutched my leg in panic. "Is he trying to get himself killed?" she whispered, frightfully looking at the man in question.

"Friend of yours?" I ask.

"My other brother."

Seriously? This town was so 'connected', I was waiting for a banjo duel to break out.

Sonny is trying to make 'One' an offer. Unfortunately, he didn't add on, 'one that you won't refuse.' That would have made it perfect.

After more cutaways, Lulu chats, and my life wasting away— harsh background music kicked in so I knew something must be up. I had no guess on what it could possibly be. The only conversation the show was focused on was with Sam and Elizabeth. They were making getaway plans but it's not like these ploys ever pan out.

Oh, Sam ripped 'One's' mask off when he went to move her. I hope he turns, I really want to see what this asshole looks li— "Ho-ly Hell! It's Mikael Mikaelson!" The Original vampire father is on General Hospital? Mind— blown.

Though the room froze due to the ending credits rolling, it didn't stop my sister from giving me the stink eye. I'm guessing my outburst and the fact she was paired up with the priest across the room put her in a mood.

"Why didn't you tell me he was on this show?" I hollered over to her.

"Would it have made a difference? You still wouldn't have watched it," she yelled back, irritable.

Yeah, she's probably right. Still, "Who is he— is he a regular?"

"He will be for a while. He's Jerry Jacks but no one knows that yet. They don't find out until after Carly's wedding to Jax."

"Wait," I stop her, "I thought Carly was married to the mob boss, why would she marry that guy?" I ask, pointing to Jerry.

"No, no, no, she marries Jasper Jacks, Jerry's brother. People just call him Jax, as in J-A-X. Her marriage to Sonny was supposed to be a marriage of convenience to save him from prison but he tricked her."

I tried to wrap my head around what she was telling me, really I did, but this shit just didn't make sense. "So, the guy's name is Jax Jacks? Were the writers high?"

"Just sit there and shut up, Jules— a new episode is starting."

I grumbled obscenities at the holographic logo when I saw that I still had 9 torturous hours left. I tried to wiggle around a bit because my ass had completely fallen asleep. I also tried not to think about the fact I drank a full glass of water before this little adventure. It did seem odd though that not a single person here has asked to use the bathroom.

With the start of this particular segment, Sam was getting punished for ripping off Jerry's mask. She gets a make-over with her very own bad guy jump-suit. Guess they want the cops to think she is part of their crew.

Some guy, outside, has been knocking on the entrance door, trying to get in. I'd offer to give up my hostage spot but he's only looking to switch with the girl who was shot. Bummer. If he could only see her now. That chick actually makes the opening credit sequence entertaining. Robin, who is all sick, pale, and bloody, will suddenly spring upward and smile for the imaginary cameras. It's creepy but I laugh every time.

When I realized the guy who was begging to get inside was the so-called Patrick Drake, I snuck a look at my sister. Yup, she was all moony-eyed. Looks like I would have to wait to see what her show-crush looks like since they were not letting him in. He was dismissed but Carly was able to convince Jerry that Patrick could walk them through on how to help Robin. He let the blonde decide who would with help with the surgery. I can tell Dar is bummed that Carly only mentioned Elizabeth and Emily.

The intern came from the backroom and informed everyone that her father is sick. She is officially here to help Carly with Robin. Unfortunately, Jerry likes to keep his hostage numbers even which means— I lose my partner. Lulu hoisted up, once again, yelled the whole way about Alan needing a doctor as they drug her out of the lobby.

My sister jumped up to offer her help but was told to sit back down. She doesn't fool me, she's excited to be a part of this and is eager to interact with the main cast.

There were a lot of cutaways for this episode. I pulled my phone out of my bra to keep myself occupied but my power percentage was getting low. I wonder how the hell I am going to charge this thing. In this time-frame, the 'iPhone 9' hasn't even been made yet.

Things finally were set in motion after they got Patrick on the phone. He gave the girls a list of supplies they need and now Nik and Sam are on a treasure hunt to find said items.

Without notice, I feel my arm being pulled. Trying to stand on my wobbly half numb legs, I'm shuffled by my guard over to the pregnant girl and pushed down next to her. Cool, new spot. Leaning into the back off a chair, I discreetly wiggle my butt to enjoy the warmth of being on a rug. Ah, it's the little things, I tell ya.

Preggers gives me a small smile of reassurance. I guess my new partner was hoping I would keep calm.

I tried to discreetly look at her stomach while she stared in Robin's direction. I'm not really sure if she is wearing one of those fake pregnancy bellies or if they wrote a real-life pregnancy into the show. Being there could be an actual kid in there, I figure I'll play along.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

She tries not to grimace. She doesn't succeed. "So far, so good," she whispers, rubbing small circles around her stomach.

I gazed at her baby bump and tried to decipher when she might be due. "How far along are you?"

"I'm early but I still have some time to go," she replied as she watched Emily fussing over Robin.

"I know, I mean in terms of like weeks."

Liz stared at me blankly. "To early to give birth."

I wasn't sure if she was dodging the question or just a complete idiot who doesn't understand English. Let's try to simplify things. "When is your due date?"

Her face took on a look of pure happiness. "I'm due in the Spring."

O-kay. Does this chick not know how to read a calendar? "Well, do you know what today's date is?"

"I'm not sure," she said.

"Yesterday's date?"

"Sorry," she whispered and shrugged. "With everything going on, I wasn't really paying attention."

How can she possibly have no idea— oh, shit! General Hospital runs for one hour each weekday. I've been here over 3 hours, which means it's been three days or more, if there has been a weekend. I put my head between my knees to calm my breath and get a grip on the mini-mental freakout I was having. The show's only concept of time went by seasons and holidays.

We needed to get out of here. At this rate, we would be going home to nothing. We'd lose our jobs, get evicted, all our stuff would be thrown out. What if we had accelerated aging as well, I'm too young for wrinkles. I wanted to yell over to Darlene but she was too far away and they already started Robin's surgery.

When Emily cut an artery and started panicking, I knew my chance was coming.

As the end credit rolled, I yelled to get my sister's attention. "Dar, one day per hour!"

"Huh?" she questioned, unsure of my words.

"One day per hour. That's how time works here. One full day in this place equals a month away from home."

It took her a moment before realization kicked in. "Oh, Fu—," A long bleep sound vibrated through the room while she finished, "me."

Despite the stress of the situation, I couldn't hold in my laughter. "You got censored!" I said, pointing. It only made the bleeps worse as she continued to test out profanities. Noticing that the previews were ending, I tried to wrap it up. "You finished?"

She nodded. "We'll figure this out, Jules."

I hoped she was right.

By the time our scene was center stage again, Emily and Carly were still a terrified mess. They were screaming into the phone, questioning Patrick what to do, and trying to do each task as quickly as possible. We did get a few seconds of calm with the smiling opening credits though.

It all stopped when my pregnant partner stood and requested to help. With that, the rest of the hostages stood in defiance as if they were Neville Longbottom giving the good ole F-You speech to Voldemort.

Well, my legs needed a stretch anyway.

Surprisingly, Jerry sent my sister to assist in Robin's surgery instead of Elizabeth. I watched Dar move swiftly to the girls— her shoulders straightened with purpose and her face was the picture of a fangirl's dream come true.

What most wouldn't notice, but I in fact did, was that my sister's confidence faltered when she began tending to Robin. She seemed just as frazzled as Emily and Carly. What is that all about? How hard is it to fake a surgery?

As they got the bleeding under control, Dar's breathing became heavy. "This can't be," she said, shaking her head.

"Dar?" I called out, confused and nervous at what could be wrong. She looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown. "Talk to me, Dar, what's going on?"

"It's all wrong," she spoke out, her voice shakey.

I moved toward my sister but my arm was yanked back and I struggled to get out of the grip. "Let me go, she's upset," I yelled.

"I've had enough of you!" the masked chick growled out from behind me.

As I turned to give her a piece of my mind, the butt of her gun decided to take a piece of my face. My cheekbone erupted in pain and I could feel myself going down. I think my brain just jiggled. The throbbing was so intense that I could barely hear the loud yells going on around me. The dizziness came instantly and my eyes were fluttering shut. Well, at least I will get the last word. "Bleeeeeeep you," Aw, dammit.


	3. Ignoring My Sister's Warning

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, favs, and follows. Jules is continuing through the storyline, meeting new people, and such. Not a lot of huge differences right now other than the fourth wall being pulled down around her but they will be coming. Right now is more about foundation building with the characters.

Song Inspiration:

Colors - by Halsey

* * *

Stealing The Show

Chapter 3

Ignoring My Sister's Warning

-O-

I felt a hand rubbing my shoulder. "Jules," the voice said.

My eyes didn't want to open, it didn't feel like they should but I pushed my lids to do so anyway. I could barely see the outline of a person in front of me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" the feminine voice spoke out again.

"Mom?" I said, wondering if I was late for school. I felt awful, I really hoped she'd let me skip.

"No, my name's Carly, I own the hotel but I'm sure your mom misses you."

It took a moment before her comment made sense. As her shape focused, I felt dread in the pit of my stomach for the mistake I made. "My mom's dead, sorry, I must be really out of it."

The look of pity she gave me made me realize I should have kept that that piece of info to myself. As the memories of what happened came back, so did the pain in my head. I winced when I touched the side of my face. Right, that hag hit me with her gun.

I looked past Carly to see Sonny sitting in a chair across the room looking pretty beat up. It was at that moment that I noticed I was no longer in the lobby— I was in some type of conference room. One of the bad guys must have drug me in here at some point. I tried to sit up from the chair I was curled into but the dizziness halted my attempt.

"Take it easy, that witch got you good," the blonde said, her disdain obvious when she referred to the masked chick.

"Carly," Sonny began, "ask her some questions to make sure she doesn't have a concussion."

The woman nodded. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

I squinted at the digits she wiggled in the air. "Two."

"Who's the president?"

My first instinct was to say Trump but I held back at the last second. I realized that if I gave that answer, she would think I was crazy. What year did Dar say her tape was, think Jules— yeah, I got nothing. By the look of the clothes and hairstyles, I knew we had to be in the 2000s. That left two options. "Obama?" I say unsure.

"Who?" she asked and looked at me with concern.

"Just kidding," I backtrack, aware I gave the wrong answer, "It's Bush."

She looked unsure so she continued. "And where are you now?"

In Hell. "A hotel. My sister and I were taken hostage with a bunch of other people." Just then, I remembered why I got pistol-whipped. Frantically, I tried to pull myself up and squeezed my eyes shut to push through the pain. "My sister—"

"Slow down," Carly said as Sonny echoed her words with a "Stop, you're going to hurt yourself." The blonde continued, "your sister is fine. She did a great job with Robin and her only concern is for you. I promised I would make sure you were okay. You need to relax and take it easy."

"Listen to Carly, kid, you're already starting to get shiner that could match mine," the mob boss advised me.

I studied his face in more detail. He really did look like he took a major walloping. I was not looking forward to seeing myself in the mirror. As I glanced back to the hotel owner, I moved my head too quickly and it felt like I was spinning in circles. I needed to lay back down or I was going to puke all over her nice cream carpeting. "I just need to close my eyes," I said and nuzzled my head onto the arm of the chair.

"You really shouldn't be sleeping," I heard her say.

"As long as someone wakes her up every hour, she'll be fine," Sonny's voice drifted through.

That was all the reassurance I needed to let myself give in to the exhaustion I felt.

_..._

_-Ah, I see Jolly is still passed out._

_-Don't touch her._

_-It's time for you to make a call, Micheal Corinthos Junior._

_..._

_-Sonny, we can't leave her._

_-I got her, let's go._

_..._

_-Toss the gun or I shoot little blondie, there._

_-Don't do it, Sonny, we can take him._

_-Be quiet, Lulu._

_-That's right, easy does it. Put the girl back on the chair._

_..._

_-Stone Cold, does the damsel have a pulse?_

_-Shh, I'm checking._

_-How could the 'Goons of the Apocalypse' harm such an angelic face?_

I let out a groan as I became fully aware of the voices around me. Feeling soft fingers retreat from my neck, I arched slightly and felt them brush my cheek as they pushed my hair aside. My eyes fluttered open to see the most beautiful shade of blue staring back at me. Yup, today's color was definitely blue. In my dreamy state, the handsome man continued to look me over. Do I hear music?

"Hi," he said softly, "we're here to help."

"Eyes the color of heaven," the skinny guy behind him added.

Surprised that the young guy in the background and me are on the same wavelength, I gave a small nod of my head. "I agree," I said, while staring intently at the man before me, "they are a pretty blue. Are those contacts?"

"Uh—" The muscled man looked around, befuddled, and uncomfortable. "I think he was talking about you," he said and glared at his partner.

'Skinny' looked sheepish but smiled in my direction anyway.

"The color of heaven, huh? That's a new one," I said and smiled. "Ow— okay, smiling— bad."

'Blue eyes' moved closer, offering his hand. "Can you sit up?"

"Yeah," I said and took his assistance. Once I was upright, I noticed that a certain married couple was missing. "Where's Carly and Sonny?"

"They were in here with you?" Mr. Muscles asked.

"Yeah, earlier," I replied and rolled my shoulders to relieve some pain. Sleeping curled up on a chair is not good on the body. "The robbers must have made them go back out in the lobby." I confirmed and studied 'Blue Eyes' as he looked deep in thought. I really need to put a name to this face. "Who are you?"

The younger guy rushed over to his friend's side. "I am known as the Jackal, the assassin of the internet, the ace of cyberspace, the—"

"His name is Spinelli," the bigger guy cut in, "and I'm Jason."

That's all I needed to hear. "Thank God, you're finally here," I said, letting out a long relieved sigh. I'm sure I confused him with my declaration but I brushed it off and pushed forward. "I will give you any information I can so you can do your thing and we can get out of here." The sooner I got home, the better.

He listened intently, as I gave him the rundown about the number of bad guys, current state of hostages, and bombs taped to the wall. Even though he wore a mask of determination, I couldn't but hear the slight pitch in his voice when he specifically asked about certain people.

Even after having all the facts, the blue-eyed hero still wanted to get his own bird's-eye view from the duct system. He ordered Spinelli to get out his computer so he could check the layout. I was interested to see it as well but we went into freeze-frame mode.

While we were on a scene break, I was able to study Jason in more detail. I'm guessing he had a pretty large fanbase due to his looks but I didn't get the whole concept of the good-guy/bad-guy. This character just seemed a little too mild-mannered to be a mob killer. Maybe he's like a handsome version of Léon, the professional. I wonder if he likes plants.

When things resumed, the dynamic duo checked their ear coms and went over hotel plans on the laptop. I left my chair to walk off the fogginess. After finger-combing through my hair, I prodded my cheek. It still hurt like a bitch.

"This is the easier route to get her out. When I come back, you can talk me through the duct system," Jason said, pointing to the screen. He straightened up from his bent position and looked at me. "Will you be okay to run if you need to?"

"Run where?"

"I'm going to take you to the exit but if things turn bad— I need to know you can keep going on your own," he said.

I shook my head. "I can't leave. My sister is in that lobby. I'm staying until she's out too."

Blue eyes sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sure your sister would feel better knowing you are safe," he said slowly, as if he was talking to a toddler.

Raising an eyebrow at his behavior, I sat back in the chair defiantly. "And, I'm sure the bad guys would love to come in here looking for me only to discover I'm gone. Who do you think will pay for that?"

I watched the big guy's forehead crease as he thought over scenarios for a good argument. Knowing he didn't have any, his shoulders sagged in defeat. Obviously he found merit in what I said. "Fine." He turned back to the laptop. "Bring the duct system up."

While the two chattered on, well— more like the nerdy guy chattered and mob guy gave one-word answers, I wondered how Darlene was doing. Why did she seem to go nuts over doing a fake surgery? It was a field she had been studying in for years now and I'm sure she could have easily pulled it off.

The mention of a gun got my attention and I snapped my eyes toward the pair. What I saw, made me stare at Spinelli slack-jawed. The younger man was holding a gun upside down. The blunder was enough to make Jason facepalm.

"Are you trying to shoot yourself in the foot?" I ask Spinelli in an incredulous tone and pointed to the firearm. "How about you let me hold onto that while he does his mission impossible thing?"

The hitman removed his hand so he could see me. "You can shoot a gun?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm in a paintball meetup, it can't be that difficult."

I guess my declaration had zero effect on changing his mind because Jason proceeded to explain to Spinelli the fine art of clicking the safety off before shooting. He also gave him a pep talk about not having any hesitation if things went wrong.

Not one to be ignored, I jumped back in the conversation. "Where is the bag?"

"What bag?" Jason asked.

"You know, the bag of weapons to take out the bad guys."

"There is no bag, I only brought one gun for each of us," he replied.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "You only brought one gun?" I questioned, my voice rising to a high pitch. "There are 8 armed baddies with assault rifles out there. We need at least an uzi or something. That—" I swished my hand flippantly at the gun by the hitman's side, "is the equivalent of bringing a knife to a gunfight."

The skinny guy's eyes bounced back and forth between the two of us— nervous, as if I pointed out some fact that made sense but was blatantly ignored.

With another long sigh— the hitman seemed to do that a lot, he stared at me unperturbed. "It will be fine."

With his ending of the topic, Jason made his way over to the side of the room and ignored the scoff I gave.

Whatever, if Deadshot thinks he can take them all out with a single bullet each, I'm not going to argue. As I wandered over to where he would be entering the duct system, I thought about everything Dar had told me. I wondered if there was any way to speed this thing along.

"Jason," I begin, and gestured him farther away from his destination, "there are some things I want to tell you."

Cautious but resolved to listen, he bobbed his head down as a sign to go ahead with whatever I wanted to say.

I really didn't want to get bitched out if my sister overheard this so I invaded Jason's personal space and cupped his ear with my hand. Standing on my tippytoes and ignoring the sudden stiffness in his shoulders, I continued to whisper, "After you get a feel for the layout, you need to dress like one of the robbers and get into that lobby. Be on alert for the code. Once things go to sh— crap, get to the elevator. The elevator equals safety."

He stood there silent, letting the words I had spoken sink in. I tried not to fidget under his intense stare that questioned my advice. He probably thinks I don't have a clue what I am talking about.

"I'll take it into consideration," he said, completely surprising me. Without another word on the subject, Jason put his foot on the side table and pushed himself upward. He took off the grate and handed it to me to hold. When his whole body was inside the air duct, I positioned myself on the same shelf and put the grate back.

"Angelic one, are you ready to watch the assassin of cyberspace use his superior overseer skills to navigate our hardened savior through the maze of metal?" the hacker asked as he looked in my direction.

What the hell did he just say? And did I really even want to try and decipher that? I stood there staring at the skinny guy for some type of clue. He must have noticed my puzzlement because he soon patted the arm of his chair in motion for me to sit. Taking that as some caveman sign, I planted myself right next to him and looked at the hotel plans on his computer screen.

Cutaway scenes began again and I was tempted to fiddle with the laptop in front of me. I mean— it's not like the frozen guy next to me could do anything. Knowing most of my apps on my phone were useless, I decided quickly. As I pulled the computer over to myself, I was careful to not hit the keys and accidentally exit the program the computer geek was using.

"Let's see if I have any existence here," I said, shrinking the program and opening up the browser to google. Typing in my info, I was bummed to see only random people with my same name. Trying again, I entered in Juliet Talbert, West Covina, CA. That would narrow down the search. Again, nodda. There was nothing on me or Darlene and there were no accounts on Facebook or Twitter. I tried to check on Instagram or Snapchat but apparently, they didn't exist— which BTW, really sucks.

Not wanting to get caught, I gave up and switched everything back to the way it was. A few scenes later, Spinelli began talking into his ear com as if nothing had happened. I could hear him telling Jason to move forward before he relayed to me that our hero was now over the lobby.

I guess the show was really trying to up the suspense because the cutaway scenes were happening more frequently. Between the stupid frantic fights about what to do and that chick flirting with her captor in the vault, it was all rather annoying.

My hallelujah at the joy of having the scene back on us was short-lived. With a jiggle of the room's doorknob, Spinelli and I looked to each other with wide eyes.

"They're at the door," I whispered-yelled to him and jumped up from my spot.

I heard him sputtering into his ear com, letting Jason know that someone was entering the room. Trying to remember what chair I was originally sleeping in, I frantically moved to my guess. Chaotic running around caused me and Spinelli to bang into each other. As if my head didn't already hurt enough. With a tug, I pulled away from the hacker as he tried to get me to hide with him.

"They expect me here," I said in a low voice while persistently pushing him to behind a wooden end table.

Leaping into the chair, I feigned sleep.

I let one of my eyelids open a crack to see who entered. An unfocused black blur told me that one of the terrorists was in front of me. From the side, I could see and hear Sonny before him.

When the mob boss spoke up that he thought he was about to be executed, both of my eyes popped open. I didn't even get the chance to think over this predicament before the scene ended.

Stuck again.

Listening to different ongoing scenes, I was able to find out about Jerry's plan to let Emily choose who to set free before the episode ended. Now, all I could do was wait for a new one to start.

It didn't take long before the new holographic letters popped up over the door. Heh, it seems they work on any door. 5 hours to go— my little nap had definitely shaved off some time.

Since the intro scenes didn't take focus on the conference room, I was curled up in my chair with nothing to do but think about how to handle my current dilemma.

I knew Sonny wouldn't die— Dar had told me as much but that didn't mean the guy couldn't take a fake bullet to the body. Honestly, I was not up for gory special effects makeup. Should I try to take down the guard who's in front of me and give some advantage to the heroes of the story or should I just keep my ass planted and fake sleep? Decisions, decisions.

When the scene did come back, the mob boss continued his speech about all the reasons the robbers needed him alive. He was trying to get into the dude's head— making him rethink his assassination attempts. While he babbled, I inched up to a sitting position, being as quiet as I could.

Sonny turned, looking over his shoulder to stare the guy down and caught my eye. Shaking his head slightly as if he was answering a question, I realized he was looking to me and not the bad guy. Holding back, I slunk down into my chair. I guess he doesn't trust my sneak attack skills. Smart man.

Before the tension could become to thick with their 'I'm more of a badass than you' stinkeye showdown, an empty gun clicked and Jerry Jacks walked into the room. I was about to slam my eyes shut when the music started.

Saved by the opening credits.

Trying to get comfortable as Sonny had his center stage big smile moment, a flicker from the corner of my eye caught my attention. The grate was glowing brightly. A laugh escaped my lips thinking of Jason having is opening credit clip inside a vent.

I wiggled myself into a better position by the time it was our turn again. Anything to keep the right side of my face off the arm of the chair felt better. Closing my eyes, I could hear Jerry explaining how it was a trick, the gun that was aimed at Sonny was empty. They wanted to scare the gangster into submission. Eyeroll. God, the drama on this show goes over the top.

Jerry made his departure and I continued to sit, listening to Sonny drone on about the vault. His speech stopped and I realized something was happening. The light dimmed in my eyelids and a weird intro of music began. When I snuck a peek, I lurched back in my seat. Spinelli just cartwheeled past me. Wait, I need to repeat that because my eyes have to be playing tricks on me. Spinelli just cartwheeled past me like a ninja warrior.

It was like watching an old Jackie Chan movie, along with punch sounds and snap kicks. Skinny guy just beat up the terrorist. I lifted my brow in disbelief when Sonny continued to praise him over and over again. Nothing prepared me for what happened next though.

A girl ran from behind my chair— a girl dressed exactly like me. Same hairstyle but the color was a little off. She stood in front of the hacker holding his hand.

"Oh, you brave man, you saved us. How can I ever repay you?" my look-a-like said, her eager tone bordering flirtatious. What the freaking hell is this?

"No need, doll, just doing my job," Spinelli replied as if he was James Bond, waiting for a martini.

Oh, hell no. Was this some actress who was supposed to be me? I do not sound like that and my hips are not that wide. My sudden urge to punch this impostor was overwhelming. Who did this chick think she was impersonating me and where did she come from? And did my sandals really not match my top as well as I thought?

Lulu running through the door and throwing herself at Spinelli paused my internal questions. Wasn't she in the lobby? She called him her hero and proceeded to kiss him. The noise coming from the pair sounded like someone smooching a balloon. Ew.

As quickly as it happened, it ended. The lights went back to normal, and everyone was back in their original spots. There was no longer a fake Jules in the room, just me. I have no idea what to even categorize that incident as. A fantasy, a dream, Spinelli's wishful thinking. Yeah, no clue. I'm just glad the cheesy moment is over with.

In the confusion of the previous scene, I made one huge error. I forgot I was supposed to be sleeping so when a new guard came into the room, my cover was blown.

"The boss wants him back out there with the others," the robber said, poking his gun into Sonny's back. He then waved his hand toward me. "Since she's awake, she goes to the lobby too."

The guard who had been in the room with us the whole time tilted his head in my direction. It's like he forgot I was there. "Up you go," he said, lifting me by the arm out of the chair.

I turned my head to get a glimpse of Spinelli behind the end table. As I was ushered out, I gave him a nod of the head that it was okay. He looked so nervous and lost. Stay strong, skinny dude.


	4. Revealing More Than I Should

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, they are much appreciated. So this chapter— more characters intros, a nugget of back-story, crazy show freakiness, and kaboom. Changes are coming. Thanks to everyone for your interest and I promise the flow of things will make more sense soon.

Song Inspiration:

Crossfire - by Stephen

* * *

Stealing The Show

Chapter 4

Revealing More Than I Should

-O-

The lobby was drearier than before I left it. I'm not sure if it was the weariness of the hostages having been stuck in here for hours or the fact that three people severely need to go to the hospital— but the mood was a serious downer.

"Put Jolly with Mrs. Corinthos. Both troublemakers can concentrate on Doctor Quartermaine," Jerry said, flicking his gun to the spot in the middle of the room.

I was shoved down, not lightly I might add, right in front of the older man on the floor.

So, this was Jason's father. He really did not look good. Whoever originally played him totally sold the whole heart attack victim like a pro.

Once I was settled, I scanned the room quickly for my sister. Darlene was still sitting by Robin. She looked me over with a worried frown. Silently, she mouthed, 'are you okay?'

I shrugged a shoulder and replied back with my own muted 'yeah'. We would have to wait to talk until the next cutaway.

While the focus was on Emily evaluating Elizabeth, I took the time to check over Alan.

"How are you holding up?" I asked him, watching his chest rise and fall rapidly. The man kept taking tiny gasps of air.

"As well as can be expected," he replied, the corner of his mouth lifting briefly in humor.

I nodded in understanding. "I'm Jules," I introduced myself, "and you're Emily's dad, right?"

This time, his lips went into a full smile. "Yes."

"She's keeping really calm under the pressure. It's pretty impressive," I said, complimenting his daughter. I did have to give the chick credit. If this was real, and someone wanted me to choose who to save over my sister or best friend— I would've gone all Rick Grimes and bit out someone's jugular. I probably would have ended up getting all three of us killed.

"It's why she is going to make an excellent doctor. She can keep her cool when she situation calls for it," he said, his winded voice full of pride.

"Do you have any more children?" I knew about Jason but wasn't sure if he would talk about his gangster son.

"I also have a son, Jason. My other son, AJ, died." He looked briefly at Carly. Not sure what that was about.

"I'm sorry," I said, giving my condolences and figuring the actor left to do another show.

Alan gave a slight nod in thanks before lingering silence set in. Seeing as it was difficult for him to talk, I decided to take over the conversation. "We will get out of here," I vowed, pulling his blanket up a little farther. "This isn't my first crisis experience. In my sophomore year of high school, I was on a class trip to a museum and decided I didn't want to bore myself walking around looking at old artifacts so me and a few other kids snuck out to the parking garage."

I could see I had his attention, so I continued the story. "An earthquake hit. It was a decent size. 6.5, I think. The garage's structure didn't hold. The concrete pillars cracked and the roof caved in around us."

Pulling back the sleeve of my shirt, I showed him the patch of skin under my arm. "27 stitches here, 8 on my calf." I said as I let the fabric fall back into place. "I crashed from blood loss after they pulled me out. Flatlined for 2 minutes. Even after all that though— my death and the scars left behind, they were never the worst part of the whole ordeal. I was in that tightly confined space for so long waiting to be rescued."

"How did you get through it?" he wheezed out.

"Aside from a lot of bargaining with higher powers, I concentrated on my family. I thought about all the things I wanted to say to them if I ever got out. Luckily, I got the chance. I was closer to my mother and sister after that, which I am grateful for because I lost my mother only a few years later. Do you know what you would say to all your children if they were together in front of you?"

Alan didn't get to reply due to Jerry's angry outburst.

Emily still hadn't chosen who should get to leave and receive medical attention— her father who suffered a heart attack or her friend who was in early labor.

Before I knew it, Jerry is holding Emily by the hair, Nikolaus is lashing out, and some guy named Max is getting shot. The gunshot victim must have meant something to Carly because she was the first one to jump up and go to him.

Jerry didn't like that too much. Such a control freak, that guy. He threatened her hubby if she didn't sit back down. Reluctantly, Carly took up her original spot on the floor.

The attention finally shifted back to Emily with the big questions of who would it be. I feel a little let down that I couldn't enjoy the suspense like everyone else. Damn spoilers. I already know who she picks.

Before the scene could end and I have my much-needed talk with Darlene, Lulu stood up declaring that Emily needed to choose Elizabeth. The dramatic music lingered and people were silently gazing at each other with looks of constipation. I'm guessing it was a closeup moment.

Finally, the room froze.

"Okay, what the heck happened back there, Dar?"

"I could ask you the same thing! Are you trying to get yourself killed? Do you have any idea how scared I was as I watched them cart your limp body away from the lobby? Jesus, Jules, I had no idea if you were even still breathing," Darlene thundered out.

"What did you expect me to do— stand by while you were freaking out? What even was that? You are usually cool as a cucumber when it comes to medical stuff."

Darlene took a few calming breathes before she spoke. "It was real, Jules. All of it was real. No fake blood, no fake surgery. That girl's stomach was wide open and I had her organs in my hands."

"Wh— what?" I stutter out. That couldn't be right. This was a show, these were actors. This shit wasn't real. "That can't be possible. I mean, look at the opening credit moments, she sits up like she is perfectly fine for her spotlight moment."

Darlene shook her head in defeat. "I think for the characters everything is real, they don't see the actual show aspect of things as we do."

"So, if we get shot—" I begin.

"It's real bullets," Dar finished my sentence.

Things just got scary again.

The two of us sat there quiet, to ingested in our own thoughts. Everything had officially kicked up a notch and I decided it was best that I didn't inform Dar about my little side conversation with Jason. If she didn't mention it, it means she didn't hear— which was fine with me.

I did tell her about the weird little interaction with my double though. Darlene confirmed my own thoughts that it was a little made-up fantasy by Spinelli that the show decided to make active.

"Jules, why did you tell him about the earthquake? You never talk about it."

"Because it sucks to recall," I said with a sigh. I knew she wouldn't let that one go. "I just wanted to help him put his thoughts into something other than what was going on around us."

"Was what you said true?" she asked, almost timidly, "You thought about us the whole time you were trapped?"

"Of course it was, you owed me 20 bucks. I was determined to get out of there so you could pay me back," I replied.

Darlene smiled at me. "I love you too, sis."

Dar understood, and I was glad she didn't push. I didn't talk about what happened for a reason. She didn't need to know about how I mentally apologized for every bad thing I had ever done, or how I repeatedly told visions of them that I was sorry for not saying I love you enough, or even that I felt horrible for all times I refused to give my mother a hug goodbye before school because I was afraid people would think I was a loser. Those long hours where I thought I was going to die were the worst of my life.

When things unfroze, Lulu continued her impassioned speech on why preggers needed to be the one released. She was worried about her little niece or nephew being born too early.

We still didn't get an answer on who it would be before the scene cut away again. They are REALLY drawling this thing out.

Normally, I didn't pay attention to the scenes that went on outside of the room I was in but when I heard Jason's voice, my ears perked up. He was coming out to the lobby. Looks like we are getting a new guard.

My eyes followed him as he entered the room. He blended in perfectly with the others in his own black mask. Now, I guess we just wait till he makes his move.

Deciding to let Alan in on what I knew, I leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Jason is here."

I watched as his eyes lit up with hope and felt sad by the knowledge I had.

The moment everyone was waiting for came. Emily picked Alan but Jerry was being a prick and wouldn't let anyone help him up. My fingers itched to reach out as I watched the poor man trying to crawl into a sitting position. His attempts failed. He just couldn't do it.

Jerry gave in after Emily went a little off the deep end and allowed two of his team to help Alan to the door. I was surprised to see one of them was Jason. Not knowing if 'blue eyes' would get much more time with his father, I yelled out to Alan.

"Alan, you never got a chance to answer my question."

"I would tell all my children that I love them."

Jason looked directly at me for a moment before helping his father to the door.

"Jolly, need I remind you, this is not a social event. Should you feel the need to become a Chatty Cathy again, I will feel the need to take out my anger on your sister."

No snarky comments from me on that one, especially because Dar was right. Both of us are expendable and in as much danger as the rest of the characters. I wouldn't have gotten the chance to respond even if I wanted to though— danger music started. I was glad for the commercial break.

"Did you see that Jason was here?" I ask my sister.

"Yeah, I saw him. And your question to Alan?" she asked with a pointed stare, eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"What? You said the guy dies," I defended. "I don't know what will happen to him, I mean, does he disappear into fantasy land or does he go onto a new show? I just thought it would be nice if he was able to make sure that Jason knew he loved him. You're the one who told me they never get a goodbye."

"I also told you to not mess with the plot."

I couldn't help but give her a bitchface. "Okay, Miss-I'm going-to-save-Robin."

"I'm not doing anything that would change anything," she insisted.

Eyeroll. "Whatever," I mumbled.

When the room went back into action mode, the panic in the air skyrocketed. The cutbacks between the cops outside and the lobby were almost dizzying. People were frozen one second and frantic the next.

I looked to Darlene wondering what was going on but her eyes were focused on the entrance. I watched as Alan left the building and suddenly jumped in fright when gunshots began going off. What the hell was happening?

Emily went into freakout mode and Nikolas had to hold her back. Were they shooting at her father?

The flashes of what would happen next ran by as the episode ended. I could see that Alan would be in the snow on the ground.

"Dar, I thought he makes it to the hospital, you didn't tell me the guy got shot."

My sister shook her head. "He's not. He had another heart attack in the midst of all the gunfire."

Jeeze, what else did that man have to go through. Would it really mess with things that badly if he lived? "Do you think we can save him?" I asked, my tone hopeful. I couldn't help it, we bonded.

"Get those thoughts out of your head, Jules, he's meant to die. His death is a plot point later in the show when he haunts Tracy."

I looked at her incredulously. "Seriously, he has to die just to become a ghost. That' stupid!"

"Do not try to change anything. We don't know how long we are going to be stuck here. How many times do I have to tell you? The only way to keep us safe is if I know what to avoid. Things cannot be changed." Seeing my frown, she let out a long haggard breath. "If it makes you feel any better, there is nothing we could have done. The damage to his heart is too severe."

It didn't.

The 4 hours earlier hologram popped up over the door and I knew we were back in business. The odd thing though, was that Alan was back by the door again. I raised a brow to Dar.

"Recap," she whispered.

Great, I get to watch this again. This time I was prepared for the gunshots and Emily's meltdown.

Bringing my knee up to my chest, I waited it out silently. The minutes ticked on and soon enough, the opening credits rolled.

Okay, I have never seen someone take a ski mask off in such a way that would be deemed as sexy, but, my God. Jason was definitely eye candy. The mask came off, the spotlight hit him, he gave a smoldering look, and boom, the mask was slid on again.

I pouted in jealousy watching the other main cast members take their turn. I really want an opening credit moment, just once.

And we're back.

Emily has seriously gone batshit crazy. She's yelling at Jerry, she's yelling at his crew, she's yelling at the ceiling. She even went for one of the gunmen's masks. It just so happened that the guy she was taking her anger out on was her own brother. Carly jumped in to stop her before she could steal his mask. Disaster averted.

Meanwhile, it's back to boredom for me. Lulu's been sent to the back and the rest of us hostages are sentenced to the floor, yet again.

I've actually started to pick the OPI 'Berry Fairy Fun' polish off my toenails to keep myself occupied. I miss having colored fingernails but it's too much of a hassle to remove it every day for work.

There was so little action going on in the lobby that I actually found myself dozing off. The sound of a man's voice through a bull horn made it impossible to continue. While I yawned, I heard chatter about the briefcase and the code. I just know the show is going to beat this code twist like a dead horse.

Ugh, 3 hours left. Thank you for the update, floating words.

So, the loudmouth is Luke, Lulu's father. He wanted to make a trade for the code but it backfired and he had to give the code anyway or Jerry was going to shoot his daughter.

Now, one side of the room is all equinox code, blah, blah, between Sonny and Jerry. The other side is babies/marriage, blah, blah with Elizabeth and Sam discussing Jason. Neither conversation is holding my attention. And Lulu once again is ushered to the back. This is all getting very repetitive.

From what I have been able to figure out, this briefcase that's in the vault is some super high tech powered device that needs the code every 24 hours or the contents inside blow up. The guy who put the case in the vault can only remember three numbers. Everyone on the show is running around like a chicken with their head cut off, trying to figure out what the last three numbers are. It's all to prevent Jerry from going all cray-cray and killing the hostages.

To think, I could be sleeping in my bed right now with a belly full of cake and ice cream. Yup, definitely the worst birthday ever.

Spinelli was caught with Lulu and is now it the lobby with us. I'd wave but he is a little preoccupied trying to hack into the vault early. If Skinny can get us out of here sooner than that imaginary clock says, I'll give him a big fat kiss.

We have officially gotten to the part where everyone in the show feels hopeless and is talking about burying the hatchet and sharing their feelings. I'm not gonna cry. That sniffle was allergies. Aw, dammit, Sonny telling Carly how much she means to him was beautiful.

Saved by the end of the episode. I just need to keep looking away from Darlene.

"Jules, are you crying?"

"No, this show is just so freaking lame, it's bored me to tears."

2 hours to go.

When the new episode started back up, I watched Sonny tell Carly he wanted to marry her for real and she promised to give him an answer if they made it out alive.

"Dar, seriously, what is up with those two?"

"Sonny and Carly?" she asked. With my nod, she replied. "They were a super couple, married for a long time by the show's standards. She's supposed to marry Jax and Sonny just moves from relationship to relationship."

"Do they make it?"

"I think there is something wrong with my ears because it sounds like my sister, who hates soap operas, is actually showing some interest," Darlene said, smirking.

"No, trust me, I still hate them," I insisted. Still, I was curious. "Just tell me."

"They have moments here and there but they don't get back together again for a long time."

"Bummer."

While I was sneaking glances at the doomed couple, Jerry was explaining the demerit system. Sam had filled Elizabeth in that Jason was one of the guys in the masks. She got caught and lied about what they were discussing. Jerry says she has 8 points against her, once she gets to 10 it's bye-bye to her life.

I guess Jason's blue peepers make it easy for his friends to notice him because Sonny and he are discussing an exit plan. I had an 'aw' moment when the mob boss told Jason to get Carly out of the lobby no matter what. She was the only one he cared about being safe. My attitude changed when I remembered I was in the lobby as well, so I just got lumped in with the rest of the cattle who were waiting for slaughter. Well, screw you too, Corinthos. That's it, I'm picking a new ship for my OTP.

And now, Spinelli jumped on that same way of thinking. He's only here for LuLu. Yup, you just got put my bad list little hacker. Isn't anyone here trying to get ALL of us out?

Sitting like a good little hostage is becoming tedious. Everyone here is plotting out exit strategies. Elizabeth and Sam are relying on Jason, Carly and Sonny are stuck in one of the conference rooms trying to come up with the last three digits of the code, and Nikolas and Emily are banking on blind faith as they promise Robin she will see Patrick again.

Preggers just had another cramp and Jason bent down to whisper to her and Sam. He told them to go for the door if things go bad. Surprisingly, he included me in the pep talk, earning a glance as he spoke. You're okay in my book, Mr. Hitman.

By the end of the talk, Jerry came back in and caught Jason while he began to move away. It gave Jerry the opportunity to berate Sam for trying to pull his guard's attention. Elizabeth took the blame.

I didn't get to listen to how his tirade finished as I was suddenly lurching forward in fright.

Two loud electronic horns went off 2 seconds apart. To my surprise, I was hearing the emergency broadcast alarm.

Putting a hand to my heart in a calming motion, I began to laugh. All around the lower half of the room, holographic words scrolled like the ticker on CNN. The alert warned that there was a tornado watch in Texas.

Jerry crossed his arms and looked to me in annoyance. "Do we have another problem, Jolly?"

"Not unless you live in Austin," I reply cheekily.

"I think our birthday girl has become too comfortable in her current location."

No, he's going to move me. "Oh, C'mon. I'll be quiet," I promised. "I'm freezing my as— butt off and the carpet is the only warm spot."

"Up you go," he said while grabbing me by the arm and pushing me towards the masked bitch who pistol-whipped me. "Put her by the priest and mob crony. Maybe father tattoo over there can teach her some prayers to keep her silent."

The chick pushed me so hard, my thigh flew into the bench where they sat. I found myself growling, about to spring back at her but the guy, who was shot, held me back with his good hand.

"She's not worth it," he whispered.

Bitchy left with an arrogant stride back to the other side of the room. With a grumble, I slid down onto the leather cushion. There was another menacing guy guarding us. He had been taunting the priest in previous scenes— even hit the poor man in the stomach with his gun.

Rubbing my legs, I suddenly found a large black coat being pushed into my lap. I looked up to see the priest had given it to me.

"I don't believe we gave you the okay to give out alms, Padre," the masked man threatened.

"The girl was cold, I don't need it."

"Let her have it, 4, Maybe it will stop her complaining," Jerry's voice called out.

"Thank you," I replied and put it on, shifting so the fabric covered my ass.

My sister found time to comment during a break. "You need to stop making yourself a target."

"Oh, please— like you didn't find it funny that we are getting emergency alerts in the lobby. They had a map, Dar, a map of Texas with certain areas redded out. When do you ever see that pop on your wall in California?" I asked before snickering. "Plus, don't you find it ironic that we have a similar wizard of OZ scenario going on? Just wish I had some God damn ruby slippers."

"Okay, I'll give you that." Dar snorted. "At least it wasn't a ballistic missile warning."

I nod. "Poor Hawaii."

Coming back to our ragtag group, I was glad to overhear that Spinelli will be opening the vault an hour early. Sweet!

Taking advantage of the conversations panning to different individuals, I decided to get myself acquainted with mob dude, Max, beside me. I figured it would be a good idea to get friendly with someone who could take care of himself if it came down to a gun battle.

"How ya doing there, chief?" I asked him, eyeing his bloody shirt.

"Got a bullet through my shoulder but I'm holding steady. I think it went clean through."

I noticed he had rolled up his suit jacket in a ball and was using it to halt his blood flow. "Sucks about your suit, it looks like it was a nice one."

"Ahh, I got plenty," he said with a shrug and winced.

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't move that," I pointed out and he cringed in agreement. "So, you have family in here? It seems like everyone is connected to someone in this room."

"No, just my boss and my charge."

The boss thing I figured out but the second— "Charge?"

"Um, yeah," he answered awkwardly, "I'm in private security."

Lifting a brow, I let out a slow, "Riiiiiight". Making it clear I knew his fancy words just had a double meaning for the mob.

Our conversation had to end as attention was back onto our side of the room again. The masked guard picked up where he left off on his jeering at the priest.

Suddenly, like a viper, the tattooed holy man takes us all by surprise when he strikes. With a quick movement, he and Max went for the guard while I fell off the bench in shock.

In a split second, the priest pulled a knife from the bad guy's pocket and slit his throat.

"Holy Bleeeep! That escalated quickly!" I yelled out.

Everyone in the room stood stock-still not sure what to do. I waited for some type of reaction— I mean nothing as to the point as mine but something. It was then that I realized this was the ending of the episode. This show really loves their cliffhangers.

As I watched upcoming scenes for the next episode, multiple bleeps flew from my mouth. Everything goes down in the next hour. The priest looks like he's probably gonna die and someone is going to push the detonator.

"You ready for this?" my sister's voice broke through my worry. "Are you gonna be ready to run, Jules?"

"Like the Flash," I replied. Looking around the room and shaking my head, I frowned. All of this would be blown to bits soon. My eyes lingered over to the tattooed man still standing frozen with a knife in his hand. "Shame about the priest, should we—"

"Nope, he's not a main or reoccurring character. His time on the show is done," Darlene said, firmly trying to quiet down any of my sympathies.

"I dunno. Shouldn't we feel guilty about letting a priest die? The face of my moral compass is looking like a very sad Cogsworth right now and I personally know Cogsworth, he can be whiny," I declared. Thinking of Jeff in costume made my homesickness even stronger.

"Didn't you tell me he was dating the girl who works in the gift shop?" my sister inquired.

"They broke up. He was too emo for her. God, I don't even want to think about work— I bet I'm fired by now. Do you think anyone filed a missing persons report yet?" I asked, frustrated.

"We'll figure out a way to get back home, Jules, we just have to get out of this hotel first."

Choosing not to respond, I sat in silence. There was nothing to do but wait for the break to end and the inevitable to come.

When the new scene started, I was dismayed to see there were no numbers above the door. I had become so accustomed to seeing them that now their absence had me on edge. When the lobby unfroze from its previous state, it did so with a flurry of activity.

Sam, oddly enough, went right for the priest. She was accusing him of being just like Manny. No idea who Manny is but Jerry didn't seem to care as he pulled her away. It didn't really matter in the end, since the masked bitch whipped out her gun and shot father tattoo a couple of times in the stomach.

I couldn't tell if he was actually dead due to the opening sequence.

Once there was movement again, Max rushed to pull the priest over to the pillar next to us. I bent down to help and noticed there was a lot of blood. According to Dar, this stuff was the real deal. Trying to hold back my queasiness, I shucked off the coat he gave me and applied it to his stomach. Elizabeth and Sam were sent over to help.

Things moved along slowly. More people schemed, some thought of their loved ones, and the priest was losing his fight to live.

Sam was itching to slip away and get to the cops, all she was waiting for was a sign from Jason. It looked like it would be coming when Sonny and Carly came back into the lobby. A few scenes went by before Jerry was able to explain his plan.

Spinelli was going to have the vault opened within a matter of minutes but once Jerry had the briefcase, he needed the code. Sonny and Carly know the code but Mr. 'Fun One' is still leery so on went the threats of bullets to the head and blown up lobbies.

He took Lulu and Spinelli to the vault— all we can do now is wait.

While we were huddled around the dying priest, Jason slipped a mask to Sam and reminded her to keep a lookout for his sign. The time was coming to sneak away.

Oh, I finally got the whole foreshadowing thing me and Dar went through when we first got here. Sam runs out to the cops before the explosion happens. Heh, well, we know she makes it. Lucky girl.

Listening to the scenes going on outside, I heard one of the cops mentioning cutting the power and looked to Darlene who was now sitting by the couch. "They're cutting the power?"

"Yes. Get a feel for where you are and what direction you have to go in towards the door. It's going to be pitch black in here and there will be smoke grenades from the cops. Ignore everything and go for the door, okay, Jules. The door is all we care about."

Blowing out a long breath, I mentally counted how many steps it would take to get there. "Okay."

Jerry's back with the briefcase. He wants the code and Sonny is trying to play hardball so of course, Carly has a gun stuck into her side until he answers.

This whole bargaining for certain people is getting so old, especially since it was the same people. Lulu, Robin, Carly— where's the Jule's love? Or even McFarty? Where is his hero? Unless you have a connection to the popular folk in this town, your life is worth squat.

And, we're back. As Sonny and Jerry have their screaming match over numbers and Carly's release, Jason gave Sam the okay to move.

I gave her a nod of encouragement. Fly free little bird.

As Sam crawled away, everyone held their breath and listened to Sonny give Jerry the code. With every number typed into the briefcase, the suspense increased.

It opened. Phew.

Carly was told she was free to go but she refused. I'm sure Sonny will have a lot to say about that after the break.

During this time, Darlene and I prepared. I tucked my phone in my back pocket and secured the straps on my sandals. I know they may slow me down but there was no way I was going to run in bare feet when there could be glass everywhere.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yup, let's blow this popsicle stand."

The scene came back to Sonny arguing with Carly to leave. I knew our moment was coming when the awful grating music started. It reminded me of the buzzer from that operation game, except it was on repeat.

I didn't have to listen to it long, as the power was cut shortly after.

The scenes were moving so fast. I could hear the cops yelling outside about someone on the building, I knew it was Sam.

Then, it flicked back to Jerry holding up the detonator. I curled down to the floor with my knees bent, ready to sprint when needed but I was suddenly pulled upward by an arm.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is where we say Adu'— but being the generous man I am, I'm taking Jolly, here, and her stunning baby blues with me since no one should die on their birthday."

My eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

Darlene's scream of 'no' was overshadowed by Sam's screams coming from outside, telling the cops that the building was going to explode.

So much was happening, I couldn't think straight but it didn't matter as I was rammed to the side. My release was thanks to Jason plowing into Jerry.

I tried to push myself up from the floor and find my footing but instead, I had to cover my head as the glass windows shattered. Alarms began to go off and the room filled with smoke. Oh, God, wheres the door?

Once again, I had to get down on all fours as the gunshots started. I don't know who is shooting or where it's coming from. I tried to scream out for my sister but the music was so loud. It drowned out everything.

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, the room went blurry and into slow motion. And I mean, literal slow motion. I moved my hand in front of my face just to watch it go an inch per second. "Ohhhhhhhhh, woooooooow," my deep delayed voice spoke out. I knew what this was like but I doubted I would be having the munchies after it was over.

After what seemed like forever, things sped back up again to the previous chaotic state. I covered my mouth to stop the coughing fit that was taking over. This smoke was seriously burning my lungs and nose. I tried squinting through the darkness to focus and keep it from affecting me.

As I was about to bury myself into the corner of the couch and pray I was a survivor of the bomb, I felt someone move past me and tug at my hand. Following, I held onto to the back of the person's shirt and hoped they were leading me out.

My fear deepened as our pace lessoned back down to slow motion and the buzzing music started back up. This is it. The explosives are going to go off and we are still inside. Feeling myself thrown to the floor and my head covered, I heard the blast pierce through my eardrums and felt everything shake around me. My last thoughts were of my sister, I hope she made it out.


	5. I Need Air

A/N: Even though I updated yesterday, for some reason, it never showed on the site. So if you are reading this story, please make sure you don't miss it. On a side note, sorry for ruining an iconic scene. Now, we just have to wait for the butterfly effect.

Song Inspiration:

Human - by Aquillo

* * *

Stealing The Show

Chapter 5

I Need Air

-O-

Crappy General Hospital intro music rang through the air, reminding me of the situation I was in. I kept my eyes closed hoping it was all just a bad dream and when I woke up, I would be back in my sister's ugly room. I tried to ignore the bright lights tinting my lids and wind blowing into my face but a groan escaped my lips anyway. I opened one eye to see Elizabeth taking her opening credit moment. Wait, Elizabeth?

Snapping my eyes open, I looked to the two people in my vicinity who were back into their unconscious frozen state. I inspected my surroundings and came to the conclusion that I'm in the elevator.

How did I get in here? I remember a hand— which must have been Jason's hand, grabbing mine, and then I switched to hold onto his jumpsuit. Well, shit. I trailed the hero into the elevator and now, I'm going to be stuck in here for even longer.

I guess things could be worse. I'm alive and not trapped under lobby rubble, so that's a positive. I also know we will get out of here so that's another for the plus column. I just have to make it through the fact that I'm an unintentional third wheel.

Ha, Dar would so kill me if I ruined any more scenes. Darlene— I almost forgot that I lost track of my sister. I don't know what I'll do if something happened to her. Please be okay.

Hoping to hear anything about her whereabouts, I continued to sit in the corner listening to the other cutaways while my roommates slept.

Like the couple had a shot of espresso, both of them jumped up and Elizabeth ran around the elevator to try and get away from Jason, who was still in his mask. She almost tripped over my legs. When his face came into view, she ran into his arms— in a 'more than friends' type of embrace. Awkwardness ensued.

They were frozen in that pose when the scene changed. This is going to be so uncomfortable for me. I have no idea what I'm in for during this waiting period.

There was still not much going on outside, other than lots of searching for different characters.

Noticing Jason and Elizabeth pulling apart, I guessed it was our turn. The pair were so busy checking each other for injuries, they still hadn't noticed me. Maybe this will work in my favor, like when I originally landed in this show— I'll be ignored.

My wishes of being a fly on the wall were dashed when Jason turned to me. "Are you okay, Jules?"

His question startled preggers as she realized they weren't alone. I could see the moment her eyes went into nurse mode, she began to scan me over.

So much for my invisible theory. With a clearing of my throat, I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. And you two?"

They relayed that they were well enough before Jason started to try all the buttons and phone in the elevator.

When Elizabeth became panicked over the fact we were powerless to do anything, the scene cut.

Resting my head against the wall, I tried not to think about the fact that I had no idea how long it would take to be rescued. All Dar told me was that these two ended up in the elevator and were found to be alive. I also tried not to think about the confined space I was in and how it was eerily similar to my past experience. This really was not the time to have a panic attack. I just have to close my eyes and breathe.

While Jason climbed the walls like a monkey looking for a way out, I continued my breathing exercises. I heard Jason mumble something about us probably being in the basement and that we had to wait for people to find us.

"We'll be fine. It will take a while for them to search through the debris," I said, not opening my eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay, Jules?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yup," I replied and peeked at her through my lashes, "This is not my first rodeo. We just have to be patient and listen for calls. They'll come, I promise."

I couldn't exactly tell them how I knew that, though Jason did look at me in a strange fashion. I'm guessing it has something to do with my overly knowledgeable reassurances.

"I heard you talking to Alan in the lobby. You said you were in an earthquake?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yeah." I nodded. "It took the structure down. I would have been safe if I didn't leave the group I was assigned to, but—" I shrugged, "my friends and I had other ideas. We all made it out— that's all that matters."

I knew I was playing my ordeal down, you don't go through something like that and not walk away a little messed up but I didn't know these people. I wasn't about to go all group therapy with them.

For the most part, I let the couple do their thing. They continued with emotional lines about finding each other in the lobby chaos and tiptoeing around who might be alive. Their conversation was paired with some really nice background music, that even I will admit, could give anyone the feels. I tried to ignore them while staying Zen.

During the breaks, I would listen for any sign or mention of Darlene and push away the thought that I really really needed to use a restroom.

Panic mode had set in for Elizabeth. I knew this stage would come up eventually. It usually does in a crisis, it was her response to the circumstances. She started talking about a will and who would get Cam— I'm guessing that was her kid. She must not trust her sister because that is who she was worried about her son being with.

I was already trying to keep my own shit together, I didn't need this character losing theirs. "Hey, Elizabeth, there is no point in getting yourself worked up," I said rubbing her arm. "The baby needs calm."

Jason reinforced my words with his own, "We are going to be fine. We will get out of this. You will see Cam again." He continued on, giving her a rundown of all the positives we have going for us.

Seeing he had it under control, I moved back to my corner.

I took to yelling for Dar on our downtime but quickly realized that it was a stupid idea. Right now, other scenes were going on, which means she would have to be in the lobby to hear me. No, if I wanted to get a message to my sister, it would have to be during an elevator scene. So, when things came back to us, I started the conversation before the couple could.

"I really wish I could talk to my sister right now. I wish she could give me some sign that she was okay— guess that's silly request being I'm stuck in an elevator under rubble," I said, louder than my normal tone.

"It's okay to worry, Jules, we all are. We are concerned about our loved ones as well. In fact," she turned to Jason, "you had the most people to worry about in that lobby."

And, the conversation was back between the two of them— which was totally fine with me. I did what I accomplished to do.

Elizabeth had been giggling at the fact Jason had Spinelli as a sidekick when he turned to me. "Where did you come from?"

Startled I was being addressed, I fought with how to answer that. It's not like I could tell him I'm from a futuristic reality where the clothing and music are so much better. "Um, California."

"That's a long way from home. Are you in New York for vacation?" Elizabeth followed up with her own question.

"You could say that. It was very spur of the moment. I didn't even know we would end up here. I'm just really looking forward to going home," I replied.

"I feel rude, I don't know your full name." Elizabeth held out her hand. " Elizabeth Webber."

I chuckled and smiled at her manners during such a dire situation. "Juliet Talbert, but really, everyone calls me Jules," I said, reciprocating her handshake.

"Is your sister the only one who is here with you?" Jason asked, but truthfully, it felt more like an interrogation than polite conversation.

"Yeah, just me and Darlene."

"You knew she had a sister?" Elizabeth asked, looking between myself and Jason. "Have you two met before?"

"I found her in the conference room when Spinelli and I broke in," he explained, and then went on to break down everything that happened since he entered the hotel. His speech took us right to the end of the scene with preggers scolding him for feeling like he didn't do enough.

Great, the tension shall be thick as Jello when things come back to us. I was about to close my eyes again when I heard it. Some dude was yelling something or another about Lulu, when clear as day, I heard Dar's voice. "Hey, not to break up the screaming match around here but has anyone seen my sister? Her name is Jules Talbert, she was in the lobby."

I sagged in relief. She was okay, she made it out. Thank heavens. Now, that I knew, I could deal with all this other stuff in this cramped box. I just hope the rescuers wouldn't take as long as the ones who dug me out of that tomb in California.

Hours, I couldn't take more hours in the dark with little air. Would we have air down here, or will it become suffocating? Dar never said what state the couple was in when they made it out of this elevator, just that they made it out.

I could feel pulse rising, and the space was getting tighter. "Breathe, breathe, breathe. Open fields, the wind swatting my hair as I free-fall, air— lots of air," I chanted as I rocked myself.

Water felt like it was trying to push its way out of every pore in my body. I pulled myself into a ball and rested my head on my knees. The gasps I was taking became quicker. I hated this feeling, I wanted to disappear, to make everything just stop.

"Jason, I think she's having some type of an attack," a distorted voice said.

"Jules, honey, look at me. You have to breathe through it, you hyperventilating, come on work with me, put your arms up."

The voices sounded so far away. I just wanted them to stop talking and turn away so they couldn't see me like this.

"Jason, I need your help, she has to straighten her diaphragm, and she won't let go of her knees."

Feeling my hands pried away, I was lifted backward into a solid chest. With my arm forced upward, I continued to gasp for air as Elizabeth knelt in front of me.

"Hey, just breathe through it, it's going to be okay. You're claustrophobic? she asked.

All I could do was nod.

"Sonny has this, we just need to calm her down," a deep tone rumpled from behind me.

The dizziness was overwhelming— it urged me to slide down this guy's body and go to sleep. Unfortunately, try as I may, I was still being held up.

"Her breathing is regulating itself."

She was right, though I was taking over-exaggerated breaths, I could feel my lungs filling. "I just need to lay down," I said, between bursts of air.

"Lower her, she's probably exhausted."

I was.

As all three of us hunched to the floor, I made myself a pillow and closed my eyes. I wasn't sure if I could actually get any sleep with everything going on but it felt nice to have my body relax again.

With a shake of the elevator car, I hugged myself. It was the jolt I didn't want but I continued to squeeze my eyes shut and felt a quick rub of my back.

"You're good with her," I heard Elizabeth say.

"I owe her one," Jason replied.

I'm guessing that little tidbit was about me. Not sure exactly what he thinks he owes me. It's not like I did much, just gave him some prior information that would be handy.

It was silent again before Jason voiced some speculation about the ceiling vent. He went on to ponder if he could get us out that way but Elizabeth disagreed, wanting to wait it out.

Bits of an argument made its way through my muddled brain. Well, it was really more one-sided. Elizabeth was reprimanding Jason for attempting to act like a superhero. Wasn't that pretty much his role? Ah, just be grateful.

Any kind of bickering on her part stopped suddenly and her voice softened as she explained that the baby was kicking. She insisted that Jason feel. My head jolted a little and I couldn't figure out why. Opening my eyes, I stared at a black-clothed knee. Oh my God, my head is resting on his thigh. Jerking myself backward, I could see that I had interrupted the couple's moment.

"I am so sorry, I didn't realize I was using you as a pillow," I said embarrassed.

"It's fine," Jason said, his voice his normal tone.

"I'll just, um," I motioned to the corner and slid myself over. "Thanks for seeing me through my little episode," I said rubbing the back of my neck. "I haven't had one of those is a long time."

"Is it because of the earthquake?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I don't do well in small spaces and this kinda triggered it. I just need to keep my mind on something else." I gestured between the pair. "You two just go on with your conversation."

They didn't listen. Elizabeth rubbed her stomach and looked from Jason to me. She would open her mouth and close it, holding back. Jason didn't do much to encourage her so she stayed silent. Whatever moment they had going on, I just broke it and they didn't seem to be able to get it back.

The scene cut and a voice-over said, **"Stay tuned for scenes from the next General Hospital."**

This was something I was used to. I got comfortable and waited for the parts to blur past me. Only, something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

When the image changed to us in the elevator, the scene had no movement and all that could be heard was a staticky bell sound. It was like the kind you get from old TV's, the ones when you're on a non-existent channel.

It only lasted a few seconds before the foreshadowing for the next episode ended.

What the hell is going on? I was waiting for that preview to see when we are getting rescued. How am I supposed to know how much longer I have?

The new episode started and I sat listening to the scenes around me. It was surprisingly calming— well, aside from me jumping when someone screamed out at the top of their lungs for Lulu. Her father sure has a set of pipes on him. From what I gathered, she is still one of the people missing.

The scene came back to the elevator and Jason and Elizabeth continued to sit there quietly. It's like they didn't know what to do with themselves. Something was definitely up. The touchy-feely music was playing in the background but nothing was happening.

I had to slingshot this thing forward into some type of conversation. "How's the baby doing," I ask, staring at Elizabeth.

"Better, no more cramps, just active." She smiled and Jason gave her a small smile in return.

"Well, we have to pass the time somehow. Why don't you tell me about yourself," I prompted.

She talked about her job as a nurse, her son, her grandmother. She mentioned someone named Lucky.

"Husband?" I ask.

"He was. We are trying to work things out."

I nodded. "Good for you. I hope it goes well for ya. I'm sure he's missing you and that little one," I said, pointing to her stomach.

Jason had an odd look on his face and I wondered if I had said something wrong.

"Oh," Elizabeth fidgeted. "Yes, Lucky, I'm sure he is very worried about us."

Seeing my conversation had the opposite effect than I wanted, I sighed. Damn this is so awkward. Trying to occupy myself, I took out my phone. It gained me surprised looks from the pair. "It doesn't work," I insisted. "I already tried."

"Is that a palm?" Jason asked.

"A what?" I asked, confusion taking over my features.

"Like a PDA?"

"It's my phone," I responded. "What does that have to do with public displays of affection?"

"What?" he asked, his own confusion clear. While Elizabeth laughed, Jason continued. "I've never seen a phone like that but then again, it's more Spinelli's thing than mine. Can I look at it?"

"No," I said fiercely and realized I must have looked slightly crazed as I clung to my phone. "It's a personal thing, a girl's phone. My life is on here," I explained, "I only took it out to listen to music with."

I pulled my earbuds out of my pocket and plugged them in while getting strange looks from my roommates.

As the break started, I scrolled through iTunes. I grew frustrated as I learned that every song I touched, blared static at me.

Okay, let's be smart. Most of the songs on this particular list are modern, which means they haven't come out yet. I got that. So, I looked for older songs. I was still scrolling through when the scene came back to us. Finally, I heard music coming through the tiny ear speakers.

"You two do your thing, I'm just going to be over here in the corner listening to," I looked down at my phone, "Land Down Under," I raised my brow at that. Whatever. I stuck the buds in and hoped they would continue chatting.

This is good, I can keep my mind off things by daydreaming about tall grass and beautiful sights of Australia. I need to go there one day. I mean, what does Vegemite taste like anyway? I keep thinking it might be comparable to a bagel spread.

I looked over to see them both smiling and talking to each other. Well, as much as Jason seems to smile anyway. The scene ended just as my song did. It left me to search for another during the switch.

Something was going on in the lobby with Sonny, Carly, and Craig— Jerry. I couldn't get much info before the opening credits started. At least things were still normal with Jason and Elizabeth during their spotlight moment.

Jerry got away and everyone out there was still frantically looking for people. Lulu seems to be the top priority. I hope Dar hints to the cops to check the elevator. I didn't want to have another attack down here. I was already mortified enough.

When the elevator was active again, I watched the couple. They still looked sluggish with their communication skills. Reluctantly, I pulled the buds from my ears.

"So, how do you two know each other," I asked.

Elizabeth smiled. She went into how she has known Jason for a long time and how they use to take rides on his bike. Were these two a thing? The look fondness on her face left me with that indication. Are they still a thing behind future hubby's back? That would be a more important question. A little prodding couldn't hurt.

"So, you two like dated then?" I asked, innocently, of course.

"I think that's enough reminiscing," Jason chimed in for the first time since Elizabeth started sharing their past. He swiftly stood and began to absently play with the elevator buttons again.

As I turned away from Elizabeth's sheepish look, I tried to get a read on Jason. Either the conversation made him uncomfortable or he really doesn't trust me much. I guess either would be understandable.

"What about you?"

The question made me snap my eyes back to Elizabeth. "Pardon?"

"We don't know anything about you. Fill us in," she said with a smile.

"Oh, um, okay," I said as I crossed my legs and got comfortable. "Let's see— I was born and raised in West Covina, California, it's about a half an hour from LA. I work at a theme park and I'm studying to be an actress. Cliche, I know— a Cali girl wanting to be an actress."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head, "I think it sounds exciting. I think a lot of people dream about having a glamorous life but rarely do people go after it. Good for you," she said encouragingly.

"Thanks. I know it going to take time," I said smiling. I appreciated the support.

"Any boyfriends back home?" she continued her questioning.

"Nope. Not for a few months. We decided we were better off as friends. My sister was thrilled when we broke up," I said with a laugh. Dar really had hated Andrew with the passion of 1000 suns.

Elizabeth smirked. "Protective older sister?"

"More like she just seems to loathe my boyfriends. Apparently, I have a type. It's one she not fond of."

Preggers snorted at that. She briefly glanced at Jason before giving me a wink— yeah she got it. It's not my fault all the guys I dated turned out to be what one would call a 'bad boy'.

The music was playing again. It was beautiful and romantic and I couldn't understand why our scene was still going. In fact, the elevator had been one of the most active in this episode, yet nothing out of the ordinary occurred. It made me wonder if I was encroaching on some affair between these two. Oh, please don't let this be a sex scene.

I cautiously glanced at Jason who caught my eye before going back to his pacing. He's so quiet. The man truly does not let any emotion show on his face. I can't even imagine what he is even thinking.

As if answering my question, Jason began to bang on the wall and yell out a 'hello'. Together Elizabeth and I looked up at the ceiling and listened for any sign of help coming. The silence continued.

"False alarm," Jason said, leaning back. "I thought I heard something."

The wait continued for the rescue crew to come and dig us out. I tilted my head to the wall once again and kept myself in a serene state while the room was still.

Feeling jerky vibrations, my eyes snapped open. I hadn't even realized I closed them. Jason was yelling out, hoping someone would answer, and this time, someone did. "Thank goodness," I breathed out as I stood and stretched.

He told the guy shouting down to us that there were three people in the car and one of them was pregnant. He also yelled our names and relayed that the elevator escape hatch was stuck. It looks like help is finally here.

While we waited, Jason and Elizabeth whispered back and forth, at least they attempted to but it was a bit hard not to eavesdrop when they are the focused conversation of the show. They were discussing Alan. Sadness swept over me when I thought of his fate. A ghost. Blah. I hope he gets moved to some prime-time show.

When our scene cut away, I listened to the other crap that was going on in lovely Port Charles. A cop informed my sister that I was in the elevator. I knew she already was aware but I'm glad she could now expect me to be on my way out. It must not have taken long to get over her worry because currently, she was giving her survivor story to a reporter. What a ham.

I fake gagged when I heard Sonny mention something about Carly needing help washing her hair. I knew where that was going the moment the smooth Jazz started playing. I swear if I hear anything but music, I'm plugging my ears.

On a side note, the fight with three guys who are obsessed with Lulu is hysterical. Seriously, what is with this girl that has the men on this show acting like idiots?

When the scene returned, the fireman called down and let us know they needed to get us out due to things being unstable. They said they were going to send down a harness. Jason insisted Elizabeth go first, which I was cool with.

Because things must not have been shown during the scene change, Elizabeth and Jason moved like robots— no facial expressions, just forced rigid movements. It's like they were puppets being directed. I had to cover my mouth to stop my laughing as preggers shot up through the ceiling like a bullet.

The harness was lowered back down and it was my turn. Jason held it for me with a straight face.

"Does this make me a swinger?" I joked, hoping to get some type of response.

Nothing— not a word, laugh, or smile. Sigh. Oh well. I got myself adjusted and was ready for take-off. "Beam me up, Scotty."


	6. Doing The Right Thing

A/N: Yay, Metro Court Crisis is over. I can now move the story along free form style. For this chapter, I had to do a ton of research because the only soap opera I ever watched was General Hospital.

Song Inspiration:

Renegades - by X Ambassadors

* * *

Stealing The Show

Chapter 6

Doing The Right Thing

-O-

Walking through what was left of the lobby, I could hear the pressure on the support beams as they creaked under the weight above them. It reminded me of how easily the building could come down around us.

Trying to maneuver faster over the debris, the rescue worker who was assisting me quickly stopped us. A loose wire that hung above began to spark and he was fast to shield me. As we made our way through, more voices became apparent.

"Another one is coming out," someone yelled.

Two sets of hands latched onto my wrists as I was pulled from the entrance. It was the first time since landing here that I have been able to breathe in fresh air and I greedily took in large inhales. I'm out, I'm out of that hell hole.

Feeling a blanket placed over my shoulders, I ignored those around me to turn and take one last look at the damaged hotel. How many times would I be labeled as a survivor?

A flash of light and multiple clicking sounds flinched me from my daze.

"Did you get it? That picture will be front-page gold. We are talking top cover of National Geographic."

"What?" I asked, confused, turning to see a pair of men with cameras.

"Jules!" my sister's voice bellowed out.

Turning toward her, I was suddenly wrapped up in one of the tightest hugs I have ever felt. "I'm okay, I promise."

She didn't let go. She only continued to mumble into my hair about how worried she was. When we heard more clicking she pulled away. Turning toward the men, she scowled at them. "Get out of here you vultures!" Making sure they left, Dar put her arm around me. "C'mon, let's get you checked out. They may not be real medical personnel but they seem to know what they are doing."

As we walked toward the EMT's, I could see Elizabeth already laying on a gurney. She was talking to Sam, but it was only for a minute before Jason came out of the building. Instantly, the desk clerk was in his arms.

Watching the pair chat as I stood in the back of an ambulance, I didn't pay much attention to Dar's hovering. It was only when she snapped her fingers in front of my face did I notice she was talking.

"Huh?"

Dar gave me a pointed look. "We need to go to the hospital— that's where most of the characters will be. It's our best shot to have the most freedom to move around ."

"Yeah, sounds good," I reply.

"Hey," Dar began as she moved closer, "are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded and smiled. "I think things are just catching up with me is all. I'm tired, I'm cranky, I'm sore, and I'm covered in ash. All I want to do is go home so we just have to go with the flow until we can figure out how."

With a nod, Darlene concurred and rubbed my back. Seeing light from the corner of my eye, I felt Dar's hand pause. She and I both took notice that the street suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. The General Hospital music began, a new episode was starting.

"They really do look nice even when coated in grime," she commented.

"Hm," I hummed in agreement as I watched different people take their spotlight moments. When it was over Sam, Elizabeth, and Jason robotically entered the ambulance. Darlene and I followed suit.

-O-

General Hospital was all hands on deck when we entered. Following behind Sam and Jason, we backed up Elizabeth as she was rolled in and questioned by one of the doctors. As soon as we were through the doors it was like a switch had been flipped on the trio— no longer zombies, there were back in character mode.

Dar and I took advantage of the active scene and checked in at the desk to be looked at. We were directed to one of the curtained cubicles.

"Why do you think we can move around now?" I asked as I made myself comfortable on the bed.

My sister sat in the chair next to me. "Probably because we are no longer an active part of the scene. We are back to being extras."

"I guess that makes sense, well, any sense that could be made in this place. I'm still tripped out over the slow-motion thing."

"I know," Dar said astounded, "I felt like I was back in Trisha McCreevy's garage."

I raised a brow at her. "And just what were you doing in her garage, young lady?"

"Not important. We should start brainstorming on how to get home," she said, quickly changing topics.

I snickered and shook my head. We quickly hushed our conversation when a nurse came in and began to clean our wounds. I didn't have anything too bad— bruises and an abrasion on my cheek from the gun, some cuts on my hands and knees from the glass. Dar had a cut on her forearm that would definitely need some stitching. Despite the circumstances. We came out of that catastrophe pretty unscathed.

While the nurse took down our information— yeah, have fun trying to bill us— I thought over Dar's words. Find a way to get home. As much as I missed our home, I was more afraid of what we were going back to. Pink slips, past due bills., dead house plants— "Oh, shoot, no one is feeding Butter!" I said in a panic.

Dar glanced at the nurse as if to tell me to keep my outbursts down. "Relax, Jules, your hermit crab had plenty of food and water before we left. He's fine."

It was a lie. I knew she was only trying to calm me down and make it seem like everything was normal in present company. I didn't really care if the nurse thought I was crazy. My pet was most likely dead. With the calculated hours to days, we were gone almost a month in real-time. My poor little crab.

Trying to focus on anything other than my sadness, I bit my lip and waited from the nurse to exit the room. Once she did, I let loose. "Your sympathy sucks. Butter is probably a shriveled corpse of his former self."

"It's a crab, Jules," she said, her tone bland, "we have more important things to worry about."

"How dare you! He was a member of our family. I've had him since I was 9 years old. That's 11 years. Do you know how hard it is to keep a hermit crab alive for 11 years?"

Dar blew out a long breath. "Fine. I'm sorry. Butter will be missed. We will give him a proper send-off when we get home."

She didn't fool me. That was the fakest apology I ever heard. Crossing my arms and avoiding her gaze, I couldn't help but listen in to everything going on around me. It surprised me to hear Jason tell Sam he was going up to see his father.

Smugness won over my stubbornness, I turned to Dar. "It looks like you were wrong— Jason will get his goodbye with Alan after all."

"No he doesn't," my sister said, matter-of-factly, "he leaves to go after Craig/Jerry." Seeing my frown, Dar continued. "Don't worry, Jules, he'll make peace with it eventually. Besides, you've already screwed up his storyline anyway."

"What do you mean?" I ask, flustered.

"Yeah, nope, I'm not giving you any more info to mess with. You being in that elevator ruined a major event. I'm still waiting to see the butterfly effect on that one. It shouldn't affect us though, at least, that's what I hoping for."

My head was spinning over her words. I'm not sure what I screwed up for Jason but I knew I needed to help fix this issue with his father. I don't care what my sister says, it's the right thing to do. If I hadn't been able to say goodbye to my mother it would have killed me.

Pushing myself up from the bed, I pretended to hold my stomach. "I need to find a bathroom. My bladder feels like it's going to burst."

My sister eyed me skeptically. "Really?"

"Let me think, how many pee breaks was I given as a hostage? Hm," I snarked and tapped my chin with my finger.

"You could have used the porta-potty outside the hotel like the rest of us. I asked if you had to go but you were all zoned out," she said and noticed my bopping up and down dance. "Oh, fine. Don't get lost and stay on this floor. No exploring."

"Thanks, sis, make sure you extend my kiddie leash so it doesn't choke me as I round the reception desk," I said over my shoulder as I left the room.

I heard a reply of 'brat'.

My first goal actually was to find a bathroom. That wasn't a lie. I really do have to go. Seeing the sign by the elevators, I rushed in and found some much-needed relief. When I was finished, I washed up the best I could and proceeded onto the second part of my plan. Find Jason.

I knew I had to make this quick. I also had to make sure I caught him while he had a scene going or I would be trying to talk to a zombie. Seeing a nurse, I quickly strode over to her.

"Can you tell me where the ICU is?" I ask.

Of course, I got no answer, the woman was a step above drooling on herself. Being an Extra sucks. Maneuvering around the stoic staff, I checked out the map of the hospital on the wall.

10th floor.

En route to my destination, I hit the elevator repeatedly and tried to listen in for Jason's voice. So far, it appeared to be a cutaway going on with Elizabeth and some other guy. He was telling her about Lucky putting his life on the line or some mumbo jumbo like that.

When the elevator finally arrived, I rushed in and cursed, or in this case— bleeped, when I could hear Jason's scene starting.

C'mon! Do we really have to stop on every freaking floor? Luck really was not on my side today.

Finally, I watched the red number change to a ten. When the doors opened, I bustled through. To my left was a group of people— one of them was zombie Spinelli. More hallways were to the right so that was the way I ran. Turning a few corners, I could see a figure in black standing in a doorway.

"Jason!"

Startled by the intrusion, he leaned out to look at me while a blonde older woman peeked her head out as well. Smoothing down my appearance and catching my breath, I tried to calmly walk over to the pair. Try being the keyword as I'm sure I looked frazzled.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt but it's really important I speak with Jason," I say as I move closer.

"And who are you?" the blonde asked. It looked like she was a doctor.

Jason turned to the woman, "Monica, this is Jules. She was in the hotel, she sat with Alan. Helped him keep calm."

I nodded. "How is he?"

The woman, Monica, sighed. "His heart is working very hard. He's resting now but I'm sure he would be happy to know that you're safe. I'm grateful you were able to help him. Thank you for that."

I smiled at her. "He's a good man— proud of his family." Monica returned my smile before looking over at the man in the bed. I took the opportunity to once again address Jason. "I know you have a lot going but just need a minute of your time."

"I'll be back," he told the doctor.

Taking me gently by the arm, Jason ushered both of us into the hallway. I knew I had to make this quick as I didn't know how much time I had left in the active scene. I'm going for blunt and to the point.

"You can't go after Craig. If you go after Craig, you will miss your goodbye with Alan. He's not going to make it, Jason."

Though his face revealed no impact of my words, it was the eyes that betrayed him. A series of emotions cast over them— shock, disbelief, sadness, confusion, and distrust.

"How do you know these things?" he asked, his voice coated with false steadiness.

I opened my mouth to speak but only a babble of sounds came out. I should have been prepared for that question, it was only logical he would want to know where I was getting my intel. Unfortunately, I didn't have one.

"I want to tell you, really I do. I would love to share all of this craziness with someone but I can't. I can't explain it because I, myself, have a hard time gripping its truth. I promise you though, I am not lying," I said, biting my lip and trying to not shudder under his intense gaze. "Please believe me. Please don't let your weariness of me let you lose that time with your father."

Jason used the palms of his hands to rub his face. For a few moments, he continued to pace, not saying a word. With one last look at his father's name on the door, he brought his eyes back to me.

"Eventually, I am going to want some answers from you. I want the truth," he said.

I shook my head and frowned. "I can't promise that, Jason," I said, thinking back over Darlene's words. "It could actually be a matter of my own safety. I do promise though that I don't mean anyone any harm or have ill intentions—" I made a small criss-cross over my heart. "Completely pure."

I could tell he wasn't happy with my response but he did seem to let it go for the time being.

"When you get your visit, please let Alan know I was thinking of him," I said, smiling. With that, the scene ended and I was left to take on the wrath of my older sister. As much as I was wishing for a freeze situation, zombie Jason began to move through the hall, giving me the opportunity to follow.

I let out a long breath as I slowly walked to my doom, this was not going to be pretty.

Did Spinelli just run by me? Blinking, I shook my head. Weird.

I came back into the waiting area just as a different scene was ending.

"Juliet Joy Talbert!"

Oh Shit! She didn't even have the patience to wait back in the emergency room, she trudged all the way up to the 10th floor.

"Are you out of your bleeping mind?"

I cringed. Big sis was pissed. "Dar, inside voice. And don't go all crazy, someone will hear."

"Nice try, it's currently a SpinLu scene in her hospital room," she said and gestured around the room, "and they won't hear crap because they are currently a bunch of robots."

"A who what Lu?"

"Stop trying to distract me. I can't believe you. I can't believe you went to him. Out of all the people to make suspicious, you pick Jason Morgan, Sonny's enforcer, the guy who makes an enemy of anyone he deems a possible threat to the people he cares about. He's not going to let this go."

I scoffed, she acts like he's James Bond. "What's he going to do, stalk me? With the cutaways, it's pretty easy to maneuver around."

Dar shook her head, frustrated. "You're not getting it. Spinelli's not just some little computer geek. He works for Jason. He's Jason's hacker and he is amazing at what he does. As soon as that little sidekick gets the word, he will be searching for any information on us and do you know what he's going to find?"

"Err." I finally saw where she was going with this.

"That's right, nothing. Bubkiss. Juliet and Darlene Talbert do not exist here— no social, no license, no birth certificate. You just planted a field of red flags around us."

"I'm sorry. Okay? I just couldn't let go of the fact he would lose that time with his father. I would have felt horrible if I didn't try to fix it."

"Which is why I am no longer telling you anything. I understand your sympathy, Jules, I do, but this a TV show, the characters are just that— characters, not people. The actors are the ones with the lives outside the show."

"They don't know that," I grumbled.

"We don't fit in here, Jules, and we never will. This is not our home."

"I may be able to help with that," a female spoke up.

Both of our heads whipped in the direction of the new voice. The woman was older, in her fifties, I'd wager. Long curly rings of blonde hair were pinned up on the sides. Her outfit would be considered an odd type of Boho-chic with its flowy top and long skirt.

To her right, a little girl stood clutching the woman's hand. By their mirrored appearances, they were obviously related. Granddaughter?

What confused me though was why she was able to keep her wits about her while everyone else in the room was still in zombie mode.

"You shouldn't be here," Dar said, confusing me further.

"You know her?" I asked my sister, flicking my hand in the woman's direction.

Dar jutted her chin out with a nod. "That's Tabitha and Endora Lenox. They are from Passions."

"Where?"

"It's different soap opera," Dar explained.

"Are you freaking kidding me? How much of this crap do you watch? Is this a thing now? Are we taking trips through soap land?" I questioned, flustered, with my hands on my hips.

"Now, now, no need to get yourself in a tizzy. I'm here to help you with your predicament," hippy lady or Tabitha, as I now know, said.

"No offense," Dar began, "but your character isn't really the helping type— more like scheming."

"Alas, that is true, I rather not meddle where I do not see a benefit, but Endora insisted after I spotted your situation in my magic bowl."

"Magic bowl?" I silently mouthed to my sister.

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

I jumped back when a large white conversation bubble popped up over the little girl's head. The text inside said, **'It's true, mummy can help.'**

"Your kid is a walking emoji," I point out, flabbergasted.

Tabitha gave me a tilt of her head. "I'm sorry, dear, I don't understand your dialect. Anywho, I think I can get this sorted out. I'll just place a call into the writers and see what we can come up with."

"Wait," Dar said, stopping her, "you know this a show, you know that you're a character on a show?"

"Well, of course, I am a witch after all. You don't get to be 300 without learning a thing or two," Tabitha said with a chuckle. "Come along, sweetpea, we have some matters to take care of. I want to be back in Harmony by 9."

I watched the witch, Tabitha— thank you 'Bewitched' for making that easy to remember, walk out the door with her daughter following behind. "That was the strangest thing I have ever seen."

"At least, she's willing to help. Maybe we'll be back home by 9 too," Dar smiled at the possibility.

"Wouldn't that be something," I agreed, hopeful.

It seemed all the prior anger my sister had at me faded with the potential of going home. The two of us had taken up a spot on one of the waiting room couches. While Dar read magazines, I noticed that something was missing.

"What are you doing, stop groping yourself in public," my sister reprimanded me.

Taking my hand from my bra I stared outward in devastation. "My phone is gone. I'm pretty sure it's in the elevator under rubble."

"Well, thank goodness we are getting out of here. That's an extra complication we don't need. Lord knows what someone could find out about us with that phone. I'm sure you've loaded everything on there from docs to videos."

She was correct, there was a lot on that thing. And all of it was from a futuristic 2019. I hated the thought that it was lost but took solace in the fact it was probably dead and even if it was found, there would not be a way to charge it.

Sigh. The two of us were back to doing nothing but killing time. All I could do was sit in the chair and flick my sandal back and forth on my foot as I listened to the show. I learned that Jason's girlfriend, Sam, can't have kids. That's a shame.

Right now, I'm watching a young couple break up in the corner. This Dillon and Georgie seemed a little young to be married, but then again— it is a soap opera.

So, after listening to Dar's favorite character get an HIV test, Lulu's father and his wife had a scene right next to us. It was only a brief conversation about his daughter's so-called suitors. Heh, maybe Dar can take some of this guy's advice and layoff the judgment when it comes to my dating.

I inched forward in my seat when I heard Spinelli tell Jason he had a lead on Craig. Please don't go, please don't go.

I waited anxiously for his decision as the pair discussed something about a PDA. What was this public display of affection thing?

Oh no, Alan is awake and asking for Jason.

I can feel Dar's eyes on me as I listen in anticipation.

No, Dammit. It's the end of the episode.

C'mon preview.

The images began around us, and I bit my lip as I watched Alan again ask for Jason. When the next part went staticky, I could only hope that meant something good. The end preview was of Carly and Sonny in bed. Ha, knew those two were heading for sexytimes.

After the opening credits, I held my breath when I heard Alan's voice and the scene switched to Jason's. When Spinelli asked what Stone Cold wanted to do— ha, stone-cold, there was a long dramatic pause.

"There will time to go after Craig later."

"Yes!" I stood up abruptly and fist-pumped. Dar rolled her eyes and went back to her magazine quiz. It was like music to my ears when I heard Alan's relieved greeting to his son. Now, Emily, Jason, and Monica— who I'm assuming is his mother, are all together with Alan.

Spinelli came walking into the waiting area. He was well aware of his surroundings but the poor guy looked like he had no idea what to do with himself. I must have screwed up his air time.

"Spin, over here." I waved.

"Angelic One, I'm glad to see you are safe and relatively unharmed."

Dar turned to me with a raised brow. "You got a nickname?"

"I am and I'm glad to see you're okay too," I said, ignoring my sister's snarkiness. I continued to introduce the pair. "Spinelli, I'd like you to meet my sister, Darlene."

Dar gave me an annoyed look before she addressed the kid. "Hi," she said, her tone bored.

"Hello, sister to the Angelic One. It confuses me that you do not share more attribute similarities with your sibling."

"Huh?" I raised my brows, not understanding.

"We have different fathers," my sister replied, irritation clear in her tone.

Spinelli nodded. "That would explain it. Genetics can be fickle."

"Are you calling me ugly?" Dar's voice raised.

The computer geek's eyes widened. "No, no. Of course not. The Jackal is only pointing out that though the Angelic One has aesthetically pleasing features, the harder lines of your face and dark storminess of your eye color in comparison can be a dominant trait and—

I could tell my sister was getting more pissed so I stopped the poor guy before he dug himself into a bigger hole. "We get it Spin, we don't look much alike. I do think we share our mother's nose though."

Spinelli went back and forth studying our faces. He let out a hum of agreement. "That would be a correct assessment."

"Shouldn't you be off playing video games or stalking that blonde girl you were drooling over at the hotel?" Dar bit out.

Spinelli bristled and glowered at her.

"Darlene! That was rude," I said, surprised by her outburst.

"There is no need to come to the Jackal's defense, Angelic One. Your sibling is not the first—" he paused with a nose wrinkle, "unpleasant person I have had the dishonor of meeting." Not giving Dar a second glance, Spin continued to address me. "The Jackal must take his leave as he can see his presence is disrupting your sisterly bonding. I must check in with Stone Cold. It was a happy acquaintance to meet you. I hope paths cross again."

With that, the kid shifted his shoulder bag and left.

Making sure he was far away before I spoke, I turned to my sister. "That wasn't very nice. Why were you so mean to him?"

"I hate his character. He always annoyed the heck out of me. Plus, he makes crappy decisions that get everyone else in trouble. And I don't care what you say— he called me ugly."

"Oh, he did not. He said we have different features in sciencey terms," I reply.

My sister sat straight and stiffened her posture. "I was prom queen," she pointed out.

"I know, Dar."

"They don't give that title to ugly people," she insisted.

"I know, Dar."

"Stupid little geek."

"There, there, its all right. You're a pretty girl," I cooed.

"Shut up," she grumbled.

The corner of my mouth ticked upward but I hid it from her. Our conversation didn't progress any further due to an older gentleman sitting down across from us.

Dar gave me a subtle, if you could call it that, elbow jab. "Main cast, Edward Quartermaine," she whispered.

I guess we are smack dab in the middle of a scene. It was confirmed when Sam walked over and began a conversation with the man. They were discussing his children, who I learned is Alan and Tracy— the woman married to Luke. Again with the connections in this town. Port Charles would totally be Slytherin. It's like a pureblood society where your aunt is your grandmother.

Err, Edward mentioned to Sam about children being the most important thing. That's a sore spot. Poor Sam. He keeps going on and on about it and she looks like a trapped rabbit ready to gnaw her own foot off. Maybe I should assist.

As if knowing my plan, my sister firmly gripped the top of my thigh. Her look basically said, 'if you even attempt to make yourself a part of that conversation I will strangle you'. I winced as I felt her nails digging in. Bitch.

Fine, I'll ignore them and occupy my time with this— I reached for the first magazine on top of the pile— **'A visitors guide to Port Charles.'** I had to snort at that. What could it possibly be filled with— all of the 5 spots they use for location shoots. Surprisingly though, there was a lot of stuff in this magazine.

Flipping through the pages, my hand stilled when I caught something of interest. Reading the ad over, I hummed in approval. It's not like we plan on staying here anyway. With a quick tear, I ripped the page from the binding and stored it in my pocket.

Dar clucked her tongue in disapproval.

Whatever.

The raised volume on the television suddenly broke through our personal quiet. Video coverage of the Metro Court rescue was being played on the news. I looked up in surprise when I heard Dar's voice being interviewed about her experience.

"Seriously?"

My sister shrugged her shoulders. "It's not my fault the reporters were pestering everyone," she defended and then pointed to the TV, "Besides, I wouldn't be so judgy if I were you."

I checked to see what she meant and I was stunned to see a picture of myself looking back at the decimated hotel. The label under the image dubbed me as 'Blue-eyed Survivor'.

The rest of the news story went on about Sam's heroism and showed the interview she gave. The scene ended pretty quickly after that. Sam smiled a greeting at me before she and Edward left the area. I found it was the perfect opportunity to kick start my plan.

Standing, I began to stretch my muscles in an over-exaggerated fashion. Letting out a long breath, I stared at my sister. "I'm going out."

She laughed me off. "Like hell you are."

"No, I really am, Dar. I need to get out of this hospital for a while. I'm going for a walk."

My sister shook her head. "So you can cause more mischief to the storylines, I don't think so."

"Who's storyline could I possibly mess up? Everyone is here in the hospital," I point out.

I could see she was now fumbling for excuses. "But— you can't leave. We are waiting for Tabitha to get back to us."

Faking a sigh, I gave her the sad eyes. "I'll only be an hour. I need fresh air, Dar. Being this cooped up is killing me." I was laying it on thick but there was some partial truth to it. My body was itching to get out of here. I also knew her mind would instinctively go to my claustrophobia— I felt a tad guilty for that but thankfully my need for some adventure outweighed it.

I could see her mind warring with itself. "Fine," she relented, "1 hour."

"Be back soon," I said giving her a quick hug. Once my back was to her, a smile lit up my face.


	7. Oh Joy

Song Inspiration:

Looking Too Closely - by Fink

* * *

Stealing The Show

Chapter 7

Oh Joy

-O-

Freedom— it felt wonderful and cold, very cold. I pulled my borrowed coat tighter around me. It was borrowed in the sense that I liberated it from the lost and found box in the emergency room. The gloves and hat didn't match but beggars can't be choosers. I still couldn't do anything about my exposed legs but it was worth it to be outside that hospital.

According to the map from the visitor's guide, the Port Charles Museum was only a few blocks away. As I continued towards my destination, the sound of helicopter blades jostled me from my walking. Squinting towards the sky, I watched it fly overhead and out of sight.

Zombie residents milled about in the streets, not going in any particular direction. It made me smile at the thought of how easy this was going to be. Coming up to the brick building, I walked right by the mindless employee at the ticket booth and winked at the security guard who shared the same state.

I skipped past the small science and art wings, going straight for the Port Charles history section.

The room I entered was filled with memorabilia. It was like a detailed heap of show props. Searching for anything that would be the perfect gift for Dar's next birthday, I skimmed through the details.

A poster for a guy called Eddie Maine was to my left. It was some type of promo that he was playing at, The Outback.

There was a charred sign that said Port Charles Hotel. According to the info card, the place burnt down and the Metro Court was erected in its place. That lot has some seriously bad mojo.

I continued to scan the room.

Finally, I saw something perfect for Darlene. It was a framed vinyl record that was autographed with:

**'I'll always remember the Campus Disco,**

**Love,**

**Richard Simmons'.**

Yup, a fine gift indeed. With a little maneuvering, I was able to pry it off the wall.

Thrilled with my find, I went to leave but the glass case in the middle of the room caught my eye. Moving closer, I studied the black shiny rock that sat on its little pole stand. It looked like a simple lump of coal someone would put in a bad kid's Christmas stocking.

Reading the card, I found out it was a genuine piece of the collapsed catacombs. An explosion on March 3, 1997, rendered them unreachable. Heh, it would easily fit in the palm of my hand and I do love me some souvenirs. What the hell. I jiggled the glass case upward and shimmied the rock off its base. I shoved the prize in my pocket and replaced the lid.

On the way out, I double-checked the security room to see if any of the cameras were on. Nope, they were inactive just like their staff. Seeing a backpack in the corner, I emptied it's contents and tucked away Dar's gift.

Back to General Hospital I go.

I was only a block away when I felt myself being pulled backward by my hair. Had I been paying attention, I would have noticed the streets come to life. Scared and ready to scream, another hand covered my mouth. I was being dragged further into the alley.

Abruptly, I was turned around so I could see my attacker. My eyes widened at the sight of Craig/Jerry.

"I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth, and you are not going to scream— isn't that right, Jolly?"

Taking in deep streams of air through my nose, I nodded when I saw the gun to his side.

"Now, that's a good girl," he said as he took a step back and removed his hands from my person.

"What do you want?" I bravely asked.

Jerry took a dominant stance and crossed his arms. "It appears I ran into a little snag in my plan and am in need of provisions."

"I don't have anything, no money, no credit cards, nothing."

"Well, let's just see what you have in here," he began and lifted my backpack.

I went to grab it but he was to fast and pulled it away. "There is nothing in there of value," I insisted.

Raising a brow as he pulled out the framed record, Jerry continued to turn it over. It made me wince when he read the back out loud, "Property of the Port Charles Museum. Oh, Jolly, thievery? What would your poor parents say?"

"Nothing, they're dead," I said with a glare. He didn't need details.

"Pity, that," he replied. "Well, it looks like you're of no help to me after all."

"So, what? Are you going to kill me now?" I ask.

"Why would I? I've just assured myself that you won't be telling anyone you saw me, else I would be making an anonymous phone call to the P.C.P.D that they have a cat burglar in their midst."

I knew I was screwed. There really wasn't any other way out of this. "It looks like I had an uneventful walk. I didn't go anywhere or see anything," I growled. I cannot wait to get out of this damn town.

"Good girl. I like you, Jolly, you've got quite the spirit."

"Can I go now?" I gritted out.

Jerry nodded. "Yes, yes, run along."

I didn't need to be told twice. And run, I did. I didn't even make it to the front entrance of the hospital before Darlene was marching towards me. Ah, shit.

"I don't even want to know what you stole. Sometimes, I just can't with you, Jules. You're supposed to be maturing and then you fall back into these wild phases." My sister shook her head in anger. "I'm glad you're okay but I can't be near you right now. I'll come to find you when I hear back from Tabitha."

With her final words, Dar stormed off and I felt properly chastised. I just wanted her to have a memento to take home with her. I heaved out a low groan. Now, what?

I found myself randomly walking around the hospital. I stopped when I came across Emily crying in Monica's arms. Oh no. Alan.

Not seeing Jason, I searched around. Surprisingly, I ended up finding him in the chapel. Taking a seat next to his zoned out form, I waited. I wasn't sure if he would even get screen time but I stayed with him anyway.

I felt him jostle beside me and continued to wait. If he was startled by my sudden presence, he didn't let it show. Together, we sat quietly. I didn't know if he would be up to talking so I let him set the pace.

After a long moment, his hushed voice spoke, "Thank you for giving me those last moments with him. If I hadn't listened to you, I would have missed it."

Studying his face, I could see his eyes were rimmed with red. He had been silently crying. I nodded in reply, letting him decide whether to continue talking or not.

"I wasn't a good son to him. I pushed him away after I had an accident— I didn't want to live the life my family had planned for me," he stated.

"You sound like any other child who has expectations put on them. No one can fault you for being your own person. I'm sure he realized after the fact, like many parents do," I commented.

"He did," Jason began, "he apologized and said he always loved me no matter who I chose to be."

I smiled at his words. "I'm glad you both made peace with each other. I just know that I would give anything to have 10 more minutes with my mom."

"How do you handle it— losing a parent?" he asked.

Sliding further into the pew, I thought it over. "According to my sister, I acted out but I never saw it that way. I just came to the conclusion that many people forget— life is short. I decided not to hold back and go experience it first hand. My mother was vivacious, she would have appreciated it."

I laughed at some of my not so stellar moments. "I'm not saying I haven't made some awful decisions but I don't regret them. Well, maybe the tattoo and navel piercing. I don't know what I was thinking."

He gave a low barely-there chuckle in response.

"The truth is, Jason, you don't handle it, you push it to the side. You just try to go on. You fill your life with duties and activities but you know that no matter how much time passes, there will be moments that will catch you off guard. Moments where something will make you think of them and that dull ache resurfaces," I said, and shook my head. "I'm sorry, I not the best at making people feel better."

"No, I appreciate it, I rather have truth over someone sugar coating their words."

"You've come to the right person then," I smiled and paused to think of how I wanted to word the next topic. "I'm sure there will be a funeral for Alan soon so I ask that you give my condolences to your family as I most likely won't be here for it."

As if to prove my point, Dar opened the door at the back of the chapel and called out. "Juliet Joy, we need to go. I'll meet you out front,"

I turned to scowl at her for using my full name. She, in turn, gave me a bitch face before letting the doors slam shut in her wake. So, she's obviously still mad.

Twisting back to face forward, I noticed Jason's stiff posture and his thoughtful stare. I really wish I had some kind of read on this guy.

"You're leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's time for me to say goodbye to Port Charles,"

"Your middle name is Joy?" he asked, his stare steady.

What an odd question. And there is that darn music again. What am I missing? Instead of trying to interpret the craziness of this show, I'm letting that one go.

"Yeah," I replied, "not a fan of it. My sister only uses my full name when she's ticked off at me." I actually wished I could tell him about my run-in with Jerry but who knows what that could lead to. Nope, best to keep that one to myself.

"I like it," he insisted.

"You're in the minority," I said absentmindedly. It was the only thing my absentee father requested. Shaking my head from those thoughts, I slid my bag back onto my shoulder. "I should get going." Pausing, I tilted my head to once again look at the character who saved my life. "Thank you for everything, Jason Morgan. I wish you the best, you're a good guy."

"I'm not."

I gave him a smile. "I beg to differ, and your father agreed— remember that." Standing, I gently placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a supportive squeeze. "Goodbye, Jason."

As I left, the whispered response he gave was unclear.

When I reached the front steps of General Hospital, I found Dar staring off into the distance while Tabitha had a conversation with her thought bubble daughter. Okay, that really creeps me out.

Sliding up to my sister's side, I was hoping her anger had cooled. By her refusal to spare me a glance, I guess it hadn't. "C'mon, Dar, you can't be mad forever."

"I don't want to talk. I just want to go home," she said, making her way towards the soap character who promised to help us.

Frowning at her stubbornness, I followed behind.

"Good, good, you're both here," said the witch, and gestured to a cab that sat idle in the street. "That is your transportation."

I smiled. We were actually going home. "Thanks for this, Tabitha, you're a lifesaver."

The woman shook her head and spoke with a grave tone, "Don't thank you me yet, dear, this was the best solution the writers could come up with."

Darlene, stopped in her tracks. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Oh, I'm so glad I finally found you," a man in a suit said, running towards me. "I was hoping this is where I would find you. Everyone has been looking for the 'Blue-eyed survivor'. I can't wait to tell my boss it was me who got to you first," he said, smiling and introducing himself with a handshake. "Timothy Wesson, L&R Modeling Agency. We are really interested in taking you on as a client. You're going to be huge."

Dumbfounded, I was at a loss for words. "Um, I'm sorry but I'm leaving."

"It's okay, here's my card. We'll be in touch," he assured me.

"But, how—" I began but Tabitha cut me off.

"Best hurry, girls, it's already starting," she said pushing us into the cab.

Darlene quickly rolled down the window after the door shut. "What? What's starting? Aren't we going home?"

"I'll contact you soon," Tabitha replied, tugging her daughter away from the car.

"Why would you have to?" Dar yelled out the window as we drove away.

"I don't like the sound of that," I commented and leaned back into the seat.

"Neither do I. Let's see what the driver knows," Dar went to address the man, but suddenly, everything went blurry.

Here we go again.

_We were on fast forward. That's the only thing my brain said when I was able to focus. Conversation, actions, sights moved past me at an alarming speed. Somehow I was able to take in the information in as it went by. It was as if I was on a train making important stops._

_The first one almost made me dizzy when it slowed to a halt._

_..._

_A camera kept clicking away and I watched the photographer circle me. "Jules, hun, hold your arm up a little higher," he said and stopped. "Can I get the lighting fixed? I'm getting a white line on her arm."_

_"That's a scar," someone commented. "We can get it airbrushed out."_

_"Awe, no runways for you, huh, sweetie?" the photographer said as he resumed his shots._

_Well, thank you for making me feel self-conscious. Doing as I was told I took the opportunity to look down at myself. I was in a navy blue dress, sitting on a chair, and the bling I was sporting was worth some serious cash._

_"Focus on her eyes, that's her calling card," another voice called out._

_..._

_Things sped up again. My next stop landed me smack dab in the middle of some auditorium._

_People were seated all around me. It wasn't until the voice spoke into the microphone that I understood what this was._

_"Doctor Samual Edgar Wessing."_

_People around me clapped as the graduate walked across the stage._

_"Doctor Darlene Margaret Talbert."_

_Seeing my sister looking absolutely clueless, she reluctantly went to the podium. Not understanding things myself, I shrugged off my weariness and stood to give her an ovation. No matter what this was, I was still proud of her._

_Hearing my loud 'whoops', Darlene's eyes sought me out. When she returned to her seat, she twisted around to see me. 'what is going on?' she mouthed._

_'I don't know.' I replied in the same silence._

_..._

_Fast forward initiated and when it slowed, I found myself in front of a doctor._

_"We can't find a reason for your headaches, Miss Talbert, all we can do is monitor them and up your prescription," the man said, linking his fingers on his desk._

_Jesus, am I dying or something? I didn't get to ask because things were speeding by again._

_..._

_I began to make sense of the glimpses I was getting. There were fashion events, modeling, parties— so many parties. Is that the guy from the Avengers?_

_Halting, I was standing in a stylish office building. A brunette woman was hugging me._

_"Make sure you call and check-in. I want to hear about everything going on with you," the woman said as she pulled away. She was pretty, olive skin, beauty mark. She had mischievous eyes and a huge smile on her face. "I want to be annoyed at him but I have to admit that man has amazing business sense, especially since he was able to steal you away. Everyone at Cartullo is going to miss you."_

_"And— and I'm going to miss them," I replied not sure what else to say._

_"We look forward to seeing you as the new face of Jacks Cosmetics," she exclaimed and gave my cheek a pinch._

_"Woah, what?" as in Jerry Jacks?_

_Things started going hyperspeed again, and I dreaded what I felt was coming._

_..._

When my surroundings focused, I was alone in the back of a limo. The partition slowly rolled down.

"Miss Talbert, we should be there in a few minutes," the driver spoke over his shoulder.

I was afraid to ask. Please, don't let it be so. Swallowing, I took a shaky breath. "Where are we exactly?" I ask, my voice pitched higher than normal.

"Entering Port Charles, ma'am."

Son-of-a-bitch!


	8. Bad Boys

Song Inspiration:

Secret - by Maroon 5

* * *

Stealing The Show

Chapter 8

Bad Boys

-O-

I can't believe I'm on my way back to Port Charles. What the hell was the point of leaving in the first place if there was no way to get back home? Tabitha has a lot of explaining to do. And where on earth is my sister?

I have to assume that she went through the same warpy thing I did. I still can't explain exactly what that was. Maybe it was a glimpse or a flash into the future— all I know is that I wish I was not going back to that damn city.

A sudden jolt of the limo jerked me forward.

"Darn it!" the driver yelled out. "Sorry for the rough ride, Miss Talbert, one of the tires blew out. I'm going to pull over."

I looked toward the ceiling of the limo. "I wish Damon Salvatore was on the side of the road." Eagerly rolling down my window, I inspected the surroundings outside. Bummer— no sexy vampires. It was worth a try.

"I'm afraid we don't have a spare, ma'am. We are going to have to wait for a tow," the limo driver informed me.

"Ya know what?" I began as I opened the car door, "I think I'll walk."

I made it to the tail lights before the driver scrambled out of the car. "Miss Talbert, that's not safe. It's very late. Also, ma'am, you are going in the wrong direction. The hotel is the other way," he said, hitching his thumb over his shoulder.

"Ahh, then I am going the right way," I said with a smile, a big smile. In fact, I couldn't stop the urge to smile. Weird. Feeling that tenseness leave, I addressed the driver again, "How far is the city limits?"

"About 3 miles," he replied.

"I best get started then," I said with a wave and began my trek out of here.

Once again the driver called me out. "Should I deliver your things to the Metro Court then?"

That made me pause. "The Metro Court is rubble," I say.

"No, ma'am, it was rebuilt. Better than ever, if I do say so myself."

"That was super fast," I said while he gave me a head tilt in return. Soap Opera speed I'm assuming. "Yes, please just deliver whatever I have there." I didn't plan on staying so it really didn't matter. Not letting the man get another word in, I hurried off.

Whistling to pass the time, I walked on the opposite side of the traffic— if you could call it that. The longer I walked the scarcer cars became.

I was glad the weather was mild as I was wearing shorts again— not jean, but tailored linen ones. Apparently the show decided to mess with my clothes. Yes, it looks like I had a full wardrobe change. I was actually really impressed with my new duds as they looked pretty darn expensive and really well put together. Could have done without the heels for this hike though.

Seeing an 'Exiting Port Charles' sign, I picked up my pace. I would be out of here shortly. I was just about to give the metal square a high-five when I suddenly felt a push. It made me fall back on my ass.

Standing up and brushing myself off, I tried again but some type of force was not letting me forward.

I can't go past the sign. Are you freaking kidding me?

"Why won't you let me leave?" I screamed into nothingness. I knew it was silly to keep trying but I was so angry. Finally, I let myself fall to the ground in a defeated heap. I slipped off my heels and rested my head on my knees. I am completely exhausted with all this.

Something occurred to me as I was pitifully sitting in the middle of the road— I can't hear anything. I didn't hear any voices or scenes going on. Maybe I was too far away.

It wasn't long before I spotted a set of headlights. Standing, so I didn't end up as road pizza, the yellow car slowed to a stop. I raised my hand to shield my eyes from the bright lights and I heard a car door open.

"Jolly— I mean, Jules?" the figured questioned.

I squinted my eyes and watched as they moved closer. The blonde came into the light. "Lulu?"

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

Not a clue. "Visiting. Have you seen my sister?"

"Doctor Talbert is probably at the hospital. Did she know you were coming?"

My sister is working at General Hospital? I'm sure she is fangirling over that. Realized Lulu was still waiting for my reply, I sped out the first thing I could think of. "Um, I left a message. I'm not sure if she got it."

"Hey," a man, called out, grabbing my attention. He was leaning over the opened driver's side door. "Do you need a ride too?" he asked.

I looked from him to Lulu. "A ride?"

"Johnny picked me up hitchhiking. Not one of my wisest decisions, but without him, we are stuck out here. Honestly, I'd feel safer if we were together so we can watch each other's backs in case he's a psycho," she explained.

"Are you trying to leave town?" I asked this Johnny guy.

"Trying? I didn't know I was being quarantined," he snarked.

"Right," I said. That was stupid. "Yeah, if you wouldn't mind, I need a ride."

Johnny pushed his seat back and gestured inside his vehicle. "Hop in," he smirked.

Might as well, I have nothing to lose at this point. I tried not to gawk at him as I entered the vehicle. Attractive, very attractive.

I held my breath as the car started up and rolled toward the town line. When we crossed it without anything trouble, I let my head fall onto the back of the seat and laughed.

The driver quirked an eyebrow at my behavior. "Running from something?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I just needed a break from everything."

He studied me for a moment before letting his eyes travel back to the road. I think I heard him mumble something along the lines of 'join the club'.

Lulu positioned herself in her seat so she wouldn't have to keep twisting her neck to see me. "So— you've been busy. I think it has only been about 6 months since I've seen you. Who knew you would go off and get famous?"

I sucked in a breath at her unintentional reveal. "Did you say 6 months?" It had only felt like a day for me.

"Yeah, it had to be that long," she said while Johnny eyed me curiously.

They've aged me 6 freaking months!

Trying to compose myself, I ignored the mental freakout I was having. "I guess it doesn't seem that long," I said. Reaching for my implanted blurred memories, I attempted to keep up with the conversation. "And the modeling thing is kinda fun I suppose. I wouldn't put myself in the famous category though."

"Well, your name is definitely out there. You're on one of the billboards in town," Lulu stated.

"I've never seen her," Johnny commented.

I smiled at that. "See, there," I point to Johnny before addressing Lulu. "I'm just an average Joe."

"Sure," she laughed.

Really not wanting to discuss my fake life anymore, I turned the tables. "How about you? How have you been?"

Lulu shrugged one of her shoulders. "I thought I was good and then found out my boyfriend is a lying skeevy jerk."

The blonde then proceeded to tell me all about Logan Hayes. Her tale included a bet that had to do with that Maxie chick who was stuck in the Metro Court vault. I got the impression the two girls really hated each other.

Our conversation would have continued if it wasn't for the horrible sound coming from the engine. Johnny began to grumble angrily under his breath. He pulled the car off to the side of the road right before the engine died. Me and cars aren't doing so well tonight.

The three of us got out of the vehicle, and Johnny lifted the hood. "Broken fuel line. Damn." Slamming the latch back down, he crossed his arms. "Well, ladies, it looks like we're stuck."

"Great," Lulu said sarcastically. "We are in the middle of nowhere."

"There's a barn over there," Johnny suggested with a point of his finger.

Deciding to check it out the three of us hiked our way to it. It was an old barn that had seen better days. There were no other people in sight, I guess the owners only used it sparingly. We decided to settle just outside the open door.

"Anyone know how to make a fire?" Lulu asked.

"I've done my fair share of camping. I'll handle it," I said as I looked around for sticks and grabbed some hay. "I'll need a lighter though, or we're going to be cave-manning it."

Johnny pulled a zippo from his pocket. "I got one."

With the fire started and spots on the ground claimed, the three of us got as comfortable as we could.

I look around at the black woods that surrounded us. "This is how horror movies start out."

"Afraid of the dark?" Johnny asked, grinning.

"More like masked men with huge machetes coming out of the woods, in the dark," I correct him.

Lulu snorted. "I'm guessing you caught the newest horror movie that came out." When she noticed the confusion on my face, she continued, "Haven't you see the trailer? They are doing a remake of Halloween," she said and her face morphed into annoyance. "I don't know why they just don't let the classics be. I'll take the old black and white any day,"

"You're into the black and white movies?" I ask. She really didn't seem the type. She still had the teeny-bopper vibe.

The fire emphasized the slight blush that lit up her cheeks. "A— a friend of mine is a huge movie buff. I did my research," she said and cleared her throat to gain her composure. "Still, I find them way scarier. 'Psycho' was a good scare but "Night of the living dead' gave me nightmares for weeks."

"The scariest movie I've ever seen was 'The Descent'." As soon as the words left my mouth I mentally kicked myself. I couldn't remember when it had come out. I had only watched it a couple of years ago.

"I think I saw that," Lulu said, causing me to blow out a breath of relief. "No spelunking in your future, heh?"

I laughed. "Never." I glanced over at Johnny who had been quiet. "How about you— scariest movie?"

Johnny crossed his arms and mumbled out his reply.

"What?" Lulu and I asked together.

"I said," he paused with a sigh, "'Arachnophobia'."

I covered my mouth to fight the snicker that wanted to break free. This grown man was afraid of something he could squash under his boot. "Spiders? That's what spooks you?" I ask, face still set in an amused smile.

"Look," be started, his voice annoyed. "They have like a million babies who fly away on a web after they are born and settle anywhere that is dark and narrow, including the human ear. Add on to the fact, they also have tons of hairy legs and a bunch of eyes that follow your every move, waiting to take a bite. They are the mini-vampires of the world. Enough said."

"You're right. They are terrifying," Lulu said before she couldn't keep a straight face any longer. Her guffawing had me trying to cover my face again.

"Yeah, laugh it up, zombie girl," Johnny said, throwing some hay at her. He turned to me and pointed. "You wanna have a go too?"

I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Liar. Your face is turning purple from holding it in," he said, giving me a shower of hay as well.

"I'm sorry," I said, my laughter finally coming through. "It's funny. I mean you give off this badass impression and you're afraid of a tiny little insect."

Johnny smirked. "You think I'm badass?"

I smiled and shook my head. "So, not the point."

The sounds of a loud yawn from Lulu broke our conversation. "We should try to get some sleep," she said and attempted to get comfortable on the ground. "We are going to have to find a way to get home when we wake up."

Johnny followed her lead and laid down. "There should be a gas station around here. I can make a call and have someone come get us, this way I know my car's taken care of.

Morning, traveling to Port Charles, I had no clue what I was going to do about that. I had finally made it out of that God-forsaken city and really did not want to go back. Dar was there though, it's not like I could leave her behind. So much for riding off into the sunset.

Seeing my companions had fallen asleep, I stood and stretched. I was too amped up at the moment to get any type of shuteye. I tried to see the sky but the trees around obstructed my view. Catching sight of a ladder, I smiled in victory.

Climbing up the side of the barn, I took my time. This ladder had seen better days. Once on the roof, I spread my arms out to keep my balance and walked the line of the peak. When I got to the edge, I lowered myself and sat in a straddle position so I didn't go tumbling down.

Now, this, was a sky. The night was clear and the only clouds I could see were in the distance. Flickers of light let me know it was the leftover remnants of a storm. If I listened hard enough I could hear a rumble every now and then.

The creaking of wood let me know I was getting a visitor. Looking over my shoulder, I could see it was Johnny who was joining me. He took the spot across so he could face me as he straddled the beam.

"I see the Cartullo model isn't afraid of heights,"

I shook my head. "More like the lows," I said and paused as my mind caught up. "I thought you never heard of me."

"I lied," he admitted, "I knew who you were. I've seen your picture around."

I dipped my head and narrowed my eyes as the corner of my mouth inched upward. "I'm not a poster on your wall am I?"

Johnny was sporting a lavish grin. "Sweetheart, I wouldn't tell ya even if ya were."

"Perv," I said laughing.

"Nope, just have good taste," he replied, smirk in place.

"Are you flirting with me?"

Johnny nodded. "I am. Are you enjoying it?"

"Maybe."

I swear I could hear music, it wasn't loud in my ears like the other times though— more like in my head, if that made any sense.

"Maybe, I should kiss you so you'd know for sure," he said, his voice husky.

As he moved closer I could smell his cologne and Lord, did he smell good. With his smile that was to die for and his dark eyes, he could make a girl melt. He was trouble, his aura screamed dangerous and while that may be off-putting to most girls, to me, it was exciting. But— "I don't know anything about you," I said, inching back.

"That's what makes it fun. We keep the air of mystery," he said with a shrug.

"Ah, ah, ah," I wagged my finger at him, "but we are on uneven ground. You know more about me then I know about you. I didn't even catch your last name," I pointed out.

He shrugged. "True, and I have a first name, last name, and a career for you but those things are just facts of your life, not who you really are as a person."

"Okay," I conceded, "I'll give you that but it's still a lot more than I have."

"Can't let all my secrets go, doll." Seeing my eyebrow raise, he laughed. "Fine. My first name's Johnny, my middle name is Rodolph, and I play the piano." He studied me for a reaction. "Weren't expecting that were ya?"

"No, but I am pleasantly surprised," I said. The sound of birds chirping alerted my eyes to the skyline. "The sun is going to be up soon. We should try to get at least a couple hours of sleep." As I maneuvered myself to stand, I felt Johnny's fingers gently wrap around my wrist.

"Don't I get anything for my generous giving of personal information?" He smiled.

"You're right," I whispered leaning in slowly. Inch by inch I stared into his eyes as he lifted his chin. When our lips were only a breath away from touching, I veered left and kissed the apple of his cheek. Pulling away, I gave him a sly grin and a wink.

"You're an evil woman," he declared.

"I never claimed to be nice." I laughed. "C'mon—" I offered my hand to help him up, "Let's get back down there before Lulu wakes up and thinks we abandoned her."

-O-

My stomach growled as we walked the last stretch of road back to the barn. Johnny, Lulu, and I had accomplished what we settled out to do, help was coming. I had no way of contacting Dar, so the payphone time was split between the two of them.

Johnny muttered directions and explained whatever was wrong with his car. When he was finished, he gave Lulu her turn. It sounded like she was trying to explain things to Elizabeth. I forgot they were semi-related.

With only a bag of m&m's and a few jolly ranchers in my tummy, I really was yearning for a proper lunch. And what was with the urge to smile again? That really is becoming concerning. I looked over to see a brief smile on Lulu's face as well before it settled back into a scowl.

"Ugh, this sun is killing my eyes," she complained. "And I'm officially bored."

"Eye spy?" I suggested.

Lulu wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"Tag?"

"What are we, 10?" Lulu chuckled.

"Hey," I said, pretending to be offended, "One is never too old for tag. Maybe you just need some motivation," I finished, giving her an evil smile.

Lulu faltered in her steps. "What does that mean?"

I lowered my voice and faked a limp, "They're coming to get you, Barbara," I said reaching my hand out.

"No!" Lulu yelled and took off like a bat outta hell towards the barn.

Johnny laughed at my 'Night of the living dead' reference.

I gave a pointed stare at his relaxed state. "Well," I gestured toward the running blonde, "Go get her, zombie."

Rolling his eyes, Johnny took off after her.

When Lulu reached the car, I gave out an over-exaggerated cackle. "Ha-ha, diversion!" I yelled before taking off towards the trees. Johnny seemed to catch on as he backtracked. I caught a glimpse of Lulu clamoring out of the car and running towards the woods too.

Kicking off my heels, I shimmied up the first tree that looked climbable. I froze when I heard the crunching of leaves. The eerie sound of whistling followed. As it came closer I covered my mouth, hoping it would hide my exerted breathing.

"Next time you decide to hide in a tree, don't leave your shoes out in plain sight," Johnny said from below me.

"Damn," I said, slowly climbing down. When I reached the bottom, he gave me a smug look. I pouted at my blunder. Stupid shoes. "Yeah, I didn't think that through but my feet were sore."

Johnny turned around, "C'mon," he insisted, offering his back to me. "Climb on and we'll go find Lulu."

I shrugged in acceptance. "Who am I to turn down a free ride?" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hopped up, placing my legs around his waist.

"Are we flirting again?"

"Nope," I replied and he chuckled.

Johnny bent down to grab my heels. Handing them to me, he straightened his stance and adjusted us. With both hands around my thighs, he began to walk.

In the distance, blonde tresses blew out from behind a tree.

"Got ya," Johnny said, maneuvering us around her hiding spot. Lulu screamed and went running to the barn. With both of us laughing, my human transport followed her.

Once inside, I called out, "Come out, come out, wherever you are,"

Hearing a creek up top, I tapped Johnny on the shoulder and pointed to the ladder that reached the higher level. He nodded and stalked over to it. As I began to slide off his back to give him access to climb, a voice startled us.

"Stop right there!"

Taking a gander around Johnny, I spied the intruder. "Jason," I said smiling at his surprise appearance. "You're hair got longer."

Suddenly a new person was added to the party. Having my feet firmly planted on the ground, I waved at the frantic boy looking for Lulu. "Hi, Spin."

Spinelli tilted his head at me. "Angelic One?"

In a split second, things went chaotic. Jason continued to point his gun in our direction so Johnny whipped out his gun from the back of his pants and told him to lower it.

So, that was a gun in his pocket, that's hot.

Everyone stared at me, except for Johnny who refused to move his vision from Jason and his gun. His smug voice alerted me as to why I was the center of attention. "I knew we were still flirting," he said, still not turning around.

I squeezed my eyes shut and face-palmed. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

Peeking through my fingers, I could see Jason's stormy eyes glaring at our position. I hadn't even noticed Johnny's hand on my thigh trying to scoot me behind him. Before I could explain that Johnny wasn't a predator, two more people were added to the mix.

"Stop, put the guns down!" Lulu said scrambling down the ladder. "We were only messing around, everyone is fine!"

"Ah, there you are," Jerry said, walking into the barn. Wait, Jerry? "Good job, Morgan, on tracking down our asset. My brother was frantic to find she missed their meeting." Jerry, it seems, finally noticed the guns. "Could you aim that thing elsewhere, she's no good to Jacks Cosmetics if she is full of bullet holes."

Did he mean me? I am so confused.

"Why are you here?" I asked Jerry or Craig. Oh hell, I have no idea who he is going by now. I completely ignored the arguing going on between Johnny and Jason to focus on my own conversation.

"I offered to help retrieve you," he responded, still in a relaxed tone despite what was going on around us.

"For who?" I questioned, still skeptical of his motives.

"Why, Jasper Jacks of course," he said as if it's something I should know. Maybe it was. "Now," Jerry gestured to Johnny who had lowered his gun, "If you would be so kind as to release the model, it would be much appreciated."

"Sure, he's probably going to kill me anyway," Johnny shrugged carelessly and sent me a wink.

"Ah, no he's not," I said, boring my eyes into Jason's. It didn't seem to matter as he was unphased by my words.

Lulu was quick to explain things. I could tell she was trying to dispel Jason's concerns. As if there was some guardian angel for tense situations, Johnny's name was called out.

A few guys in suits entered the barn. It's a full house, ladies and gentlemen. This must be his ride.

Jason made a remark that Johnny's dad would be worried. Oh and I finally had a last name— Zacchara. Ha, I'm up a point. Lulu looked shocked when she found out this information but I'm not sure why. Another Port Charles connection?

"You're in the mob?" Lulu shrieked.

I raised a brow at that. Oh, that kind of connection. Boy, I was really hitting high on the Richter scale for my bad boy attraction.

Oddly, Johnny seemed to slide into the self-assured persona that Jason usually had. They both had the same tell though, the eyes. The eyes on these men projected their thoughts. As Johnny gave a pompous goodbye, I could see the nervousness shining through when he looked at me. It was almost as if it read, don't hold this against me.

On Johnny's way out the door, he pulled a gun on Jason in cocky humor. Mr. Blue Eyes was not amused.

With a sigh, I leaned against a bale of hay while Lulu defended that she didn't know who Johnny was.

"Did you know?" Jason asked me.

"Please," I scoffed. "I hardly know anyone in Port Charles." That answer seemed good enough for him.

Jason went back to speaking with Spinelli and Lulu. I overheard him tell Spin to take her home.

"Since that is all settled, we should take our leave. C'mon along, Jolly," Jerry said, putting a gun into the back of his pants. I hadn't even noticed he was holding one.

"Yeah, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I'm not in the mood for any more blackmail," I reply.

"Bygones. It's all in the past."

"What's she talking about, Jerry?" Jason's voice broke through our conversation.

Jerry raised an eyebrow knowing it was no skin off his nose if he revealed our alley confrontation.

"It's not important," I sped out before going back to addressing Jerry, "Where are you taking me?"

"Metro Court. Your suite is there and all ready for you to move in."

I'm going to be living at that hotel. What a nightmare.

"Tell Jax, I'll make sure she gets there safe," Jason insisted, taking me gently by the arm and pulling me out of the barn.

"Hey, grabby, I can by walk by myself," I said, stealing my limb back.

"You obviously couldn't before," Jason said with dry sarcasm before getting into his car.

I blinked at him dumbfounded. What was that supposed to mean?


	9. Crazy Betrayal

Song Inspiration:

Clean Eyes - by SYML

* * *

Stealing The Show

Chapter 9

Crazy Betrayal

-O-

I couldn't understand why we were at an apartment complex— a well guarded one at that. "I thought we were going to Metro Court," I said as Jason opened the door for me.

Walking inside and throwing his keys into a bowl on the desk, Jason stood before me crossing his arms. "I need to speak with you about some things first."

"Jason, you're home," a voice said coming down the stairs. I realized quickly it was Sam. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before the pair awkwardly moved away from each other. What was that about?

Realizing I was there, Jason's girlfriend smiled at me.

"Hi, Sam. Nice to see you again," I address her.

She nodded. "Yeah, you too. It's been a while. I feel like you haven't really been gone though since I see your picture every day when I drive to work," she said with a laugh.

"I hope I at least look good, " I joked.

"No worries, it's a great shot. So, what brings you here?"

I didn't get the chance to reply due to Jason cutting me off. "Jules had a run-in with Anthony Zacharra's son. I wanted to discuss it with her."

"Oh my God, are you okay?" she asked concerned, "Were you with Lulu?"

"Yeah, totally fine. Johnny was completely decent with us," I insisted.

The couple shared a look of silent communication. After, Sam went to the desk and grabbed a different set of car keys. "I'm going to give you two some privacy. I think I'll to head over to the station."

Not receiving a reply, the woman sighed and left the apartment.

Tired of standing, I went to the couch and sat down. "Everything alright with you two?" I ask, hoping I didn't sound like a Nosy Nellie.

"Fine," Jason said stiffly.

Seeing it was a closed topic, I moved on. "What did you want to talk about? You already heard the story from Lulu. I really have nothing to add. Johnny was fine with me."

"Johnny Zaccara isn't the only thing I wanted to discuss," he admitted.

Waiting for him to continue, our exchange was halted with Spinelli coming through the front door. "Ah," the kid began, "I see you and the 'Lost Girl' have already begun."

I raised an eyebrow at the new nickname. "Excuse me?"

"Spinelli, load all the information," Jason ordered.

Raising my head to the highest height, I attempted to see Spinelli behind Jason. The kid was sitting at the desk typing away. When I heard Micheal Jackson music suddenly being blast through the room, I was confused.

"Spinelli!" Jason yelled, rushing over to the desk.

It wasn't until the voices were heard that my eyes widened.

_"Go, Jules!"_

_"Remember no uploading or you get me fired."_

With the cheers of encouragement and yells for a 'go Amanda!" I scrambled to the computer.

They had my phone! Spinelli was playing one of my dance class videos. Amanda said joining it would be good for my acting career because I had no rhythm.

"Turn it off!" I thundered.

"I'm trying, I'm trying, there was never any audio before," he said frantically hitting buttons. "I'm not acclimated with this format!"

Mortified, I watched me and my friends dance the pop routine the teacher had taught us that night.

Finally, it stopped, only to be replaced with the video Amanda took of me at work. This was worse, so much worse. I was in full costume talking to the children.

"I swear to God, turn it off or I brake the computer," I shrieked.

Spinelli cowered and Jason was pinching the bridge of his nose.

Having enough, I ripped my phone from the rigged wired it was attached to and cradled it to my chest. I looked at the pair in betrayal but my anger was focused on Jason. "How could you? My phone is private, Jason, I told you that, so what do you do, you steal it?"

"I had my reasons at the time."

"Well, none of them are good enough!" I spit out.

Jason sighed. "I promise you the only people to see anything on your phone is Spinelli and myself."

"And that's what— supposed to make me feel better? You violated my privacy and embarrassed me."

Spinelli fumbled to stand. "The Jackal can attest that there was nothing viewed that would be considered humiliating to the 'Lost Girl'."

"Please stop calling me that," I groaned.

"But the similarities to one's career choices as well as your current predicament make your new name most fitting. Would you rather I use your work moniker of Wendy Darling?"

"No!"

Jason finally cut in on our bickering. "There are more important things we need to talk about. Like the fact, there are a lot of things that need to be explained."

"Well, you won't be getting answers from me because I don't trust you," I said and noticed the hurt cross his features for a brief second. "Now, I would either like to leave or use your phone since mine is not connected."

"There a phone in the kitchen," Jason replied.

"Spinelli, can you look up the number for Doctor Darlene Talbert,"

Nodding, the computer geek typed away. After a moment he wrote done the number on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said and stepped aside to make my way to the kitchen but stopped myself. "Ya, know," I began, bringing my eyes to Jason, "After everything we talked about, everything I revealed, you could have just asked me and I would have told you anything you wanted to know— you didn't have to go this route." With overwhelming disappointment, I went to the kitchen to use the phone.

The call to my sister was short and to the point. She was relieved to hear from me and said she would get here as fast as she could. In the meantime, I sat at the little table and stared at the clock on the microwave. I think it is the first time since being here that I've actually seen, well, time. There was something calming in watching each minute flip through.

I stiffened when I heard Jason come into the small room. Without looking, I could tell he was leaning against the refrigerator behind me.

"I sent Spinelli out."

"Should I be afraid to turn around. Going to eliminate something because you don't understand it?" Yeah, I knew I was being nasty.

"I would never hurt you, Jules. It makes me angry with myself that you think I would. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for a lot of things."

I turned in my chair to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me you took it?"

"I had planned on telling you, giving it back, but Alan died and before I could question you or do so, you were gone," he said with a pause. "I realized that anyone who would care enough to give me those last minutes with my father could never be the type of person to try and hurt my family."

I stayed quiet, trying to process his words.

"There are a lot of questions, Jules."

"I might not be able to answer them all, not because I don't want to but because I don't have an answer myself."

As if to prove a point regarding the strangeness of my life, my phone began to ring— my cell phone that has absolutely no service. Whipping my head around, I stared at in awe. "How is that possible?" The caller id said unknown caller.

Jason had made his way to my side and pointed to the speaker button.

Hitting it, I answered, "Hello?"

_"Hello, dear, how are you fairing?"_

"Tabitha?"

_"Correct in one."_

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God, Tabitha, everything is crazy. I thought we were going home. That's not what happened, I somehow got fast-forwarded 6 months. What is going on?"

I looked at Jason for a response. His features read the confusion I knew they would.

_"Yes, yes, that's why I'm calling, dear, to explain. The writers were unable to find a way to get you back so they decided to do the next best thing— they wrote you into the show."_

"I don't want to be in the show," I growled. "I want to go home."

_"Pish, posh, you should feel flattered, you had such a positive viewer response you went straight to the main cast, you're on contract. That's quite a feat. Your sister, unfortunately, I had to talk them into recurring status, her reviews were not so good."_

I squeezed my eyes and rubbed my forehead. "Please tell me you didn't tell her that."

_"No, of course not. I told her it was because she knew the storyline and it was too risky to let her loose with that much information."_

"Tabitha, we don't belong here," I said and looked directly at Jason, "This is a soap opera, it's entertainment, and this place isn't real."

"_It's as real as it's going to get for you. You are part of it. They integrated you into the story. You have a history there now. You went through it and as far as any of the characters know, you are Jules Talbert, the new face of Jacks Cosmetics."_

"Yeah, about that, why a model?"

_"Would you rather they resurrected your cat burglar skills?"_

My eyes zipped immediately to Jason who raised his brow at me. "That was one time," I defended.

_"You're a model, enjoy the limelight. The writers over there always were a fan of the model storyline. They like pairing them with criminals."_

"Wait, what do you mean pairing?"

_"You're in a soap opera, dear, what would it be without romance?"_

"So, I have no say? I am going to automatically be set up with someone?" I ask frantically. Jason looked disturbed by this thought as well.

_"Of course not, chemistry comes into play— why, if I didn't have that with Julian, then he and myself wouldn't have made magical whoopee and there would be no Endora."_

My face shriveled as if I sucked on a Lemon. "Moving on. Will they let me out of my contract?"

_"I don't know why you would want that? I'm sure Mr. Morgan, who is sitting across from you, enjoys his contract. It would be quite boring for him without it. No one likes having no storyline."_

Jason jerked back as if he was slapped. I could tell this was becoming too much for him.

"But, will they let me go?" I asked, cutting her off.

_"I suppose if you were able to find a way home yourself, then yes, they would have to go along with it. I highly advise you to let that go though. Oh, before I forget, there is one more teensy little thing, just a small added characteristic to your persona, barely noticeable."_

That worried me, "What is it, Tabitha?"

_"Oh, look at the time. I really must be off now, I'll be in touch."_

"Tabitha, no wait— Tabitha?" She was gone. There was nothing but dial tone. I took a peek at Jason to see him boring his eyes into the wooden table. Uncertainty marred his features.

With a long sigh, I began.

"On June 22," I paused, "2019," Jason's head snapped in my direction," I came home from work early because it was my birthday. When I got there I found Darlene sitting in her room watching old videos of a soap opera called General Hospital."

Jason sucked in a large breath.

"She went to give me a gift my mother had left for me, inside was a videotape and something else, something wrapped. Unfortunately, I'm impatient. When I shook it, some kind of smoke was released. When our heads cleared, my sister and I were standing in the middle of the Metro Court right before Jerry came in with his men. It was the same story that was happening on the TV when we breathed in the smoke," I said and swallowed.

"That's how I knew what would happen with your father, Jason. It was part of the story. If I could have prevented his heart attack, I would have."

I didn't want to reveal much about Darlene because I didn't know how he would react. I wasn't about to have her used as a Nostradamus for this place.

"Do you believe me?" I asked, hopeful.

He didn't get to respond as there was a knock coming from the door. Both of us rising, I waited while Jason opened it. A big smile lit up my face when I saw Darlene walking through.

Unable to stop myself, I ran over and squeezed her tight. "I'm so glad we are back together. One second I thought we are going home and the next we are having some type of active flash-forward at the speed of light."

Darlene pulled away and looked back and forth between Jason and me.

"It's okay, I told Jason everything," I assured her.

"Told him what, exactly?" she asked, her head tilted in concern.

I waved my handed around. "You know, all about us being in a soap opera and how we are really from 2019," I explained.

Dar took a long unnecessary breath and frowned. "Jules, I really wish you would stop spreading your delusions."

What is she talking about? "Delusions?"

Ignoring my presence, Dar spoke directly to Jason. "My sister has had a hard time dealing with things since our mother's death."

My mouth dropped open as Jason studied my sister.

"She has a tendency to over-fantasize her daydreams and can take things to far," Dar added.

"Stop that," I squawked. "Why are you acting like I'm crazy?"

"Sweetie, I know you're not crazy but you need to stop telling people these wild stories," she insisted.

I frantically looked at Jason. "It's true!" I swore. He seemed to be contemplating things so I turned to Dar. "You know its true. You were there when it happened!" Grasping for straws, I pointed to Jason. "He heard Tabitha talking to me."

Dar crossed her arms and shook her head in disappointment. "I hate the fact that old coot continues to encourage your role-playing." With a long breath, she continued, "Mr. Morgan, I can assure you nothing that woman, Tabitha, says should be taken to heart. Her weekends consist of cosplaying that old TV show 'Bewitched'."

I stood back looking at her, wondering if she was brainwashed. "What did they do to you? C'mon, Dar, think back over the last couple of days. Think about before Port Charles."

"Jules," my sister sagged in frustration, "I came to move here months ago. I told you I planned to do so at my graduation ceremony. I even joked that you moved to Europe just to get out of helping me."

I scrambled to get my cell out of my pocket. "I even have video on my phone that you could see, Jason and Spinelli got it working. They saw for themselves."

"Oh, sweetie, you haven't been making futuristic videos with your friends again have you?" she cooed.

Seeing my eyes narrow in anger, Dar turned the conversation back to Jason. "I'm sorry, sometimes her reality gets a little more morphed than usual. She has a history of mental illness."

"Liar!" I said, my voice raised in anger.

"PTSD after her experience in an earthquake."

How could she? "Screw you, Dar. I don't know what you're trying to accomplish but— ahh!"

The pressure thundered through my head and forced me to clutch my hands through my hair. It was instinctive, like I could hold onto the pain and prevent it from protruding into my brain further. Another set of hands wrapped around my waist while the foggy call of name lingered.

_Behind my dark lids, I could see a person writing at a desk. Raven hair only highlighted with the swing of a singular bulb from the ceiling. As the light reflected off the wall, I could see it was lined with photographs. Faces of certain people in Port Charles. Under each picture was a 7 digit number, a phone number._

Feeling my pain dull and image fading away. I opened my eyes to see Dar's scared face in front of me. "Are you okay, should we call 911?" she sped out in a high pitch.

"Jules?" Jason's concerned voice echoed in my ear. I looked down to see he had caught me. Jason Morgan for the save.

Trying to steady my legs, I stood upward and felt the grip loosen around my waist. "I'm fine. The pain is leaving."

"It might be a good idea to take you to the hospital," Jason recommended.

I shook my head and the memory of my time in the flash-forward popped up. "Heh, they couldn't do anything anyway. My doctor said there is no reason for the headaches. I probably have a prescription in my luggage."

"You've been seeing a doctor?" Dar asked.

"I didn't know what he meant, it looks like I do now," I said as I made my way to the couch. "I don't know if that has happened before but I saw the weirdest thing. Some stranger was at a desk. He had pictures of people on the wall. There was a bunch of phone numbers for each of them."

"Hallucinations are—"

"Stop, just stop," I cut Darlene off. "You proved your point, okay. Something is obviously not right with me," I said, my voice weak. Maybe I was going crazy.

Dar nodded. "I think we should get you home. C'mon, Jules,"

My sister bent down and offered her hand to me. Taking it, the two of us made it to the door. I didn't even want to look at Jason. I didn't want to see the pity he would obviously have to the crazy girl who invaded his life.

"Who was on the wall?" his voice spoke up behind me. It made me pause.

"Mr. Morgan, please don't feed into her—" my sister began but was abruptly halted in her speech.

"Who was on the wall?" he asked again.

I turned slightly so I could view him properly. "Um, Emily, Sam, Carly, I think Maxie. The others I didn't know. At the very top though, was a picture of you and Sonny."

My sister grabbed back my attention when she insisted we leave. Agreeing, the two of us exited the building and went to her car. This must be new.

As we drove along, I tried to familiarize myself with the streets, might as well, I would be living here, after all.

"So how's it feel to not be the only actress in the family?" my sister asked.

"Huh?"

"C'mon, you have to admit that was an Emmy worthy performance. I could tell Jason was buying it. I think I played the concerned older sister well. He probably thinks I'm a step away from committing you to the loony bin."

WTF! "That was all an act?"

"Of course. I couldn't have you spilling our secrets, Jules, it's not safe. Definitely not around Jason Morgan. I had to protect us from your word vomit. Haven't you noticed our circumstances have changed? We need all the leverage we can get."

"You, bitch! You had me doubting my sanity— and bringing up the PTSD. Low freaking blow!"

Dar, let her eyes linger from the road. "I do regret that but I had to make it believable. What better way to question your theories then to have him think your bonkers? It's more comforting then him trying to wrap his head around the fact he's a soap opera character."

I sat, quietly fuming. Was everyone trying to screw me over tonight?

"I talked to Tabitha also," Dar went on, "She explained everything. I'm not sure why she's so insistent we stay but I not buying that 'no way home' crap. We'll find a way to get out of this," she promised. "Did you really have that vision? Because you basically described something to do with the next big story plot."

I nodded. "Well, that's just great. The show Alice Cullened me."

My sister snorted. "They gave you a psychic storyline. We might be out of here sooner than you think. Back in the day, Lucy Coe thought she was psychic— next thing you know, she's shipped off to a different soap hunting vampires."

"I'd make a good Buffy," I commented.

My sister laughed and the silence lingered once again.

"How much farther is the Metro Court?" I asked, not wanting to be around her any longer. Just because we shared a few quips doesn't mean all is fine in the Talbert family.

"I'm not taking you there. You're staying with me. I have a really nice loft on the waterfront. I'm pretty sure Elizabeth Webber's art studio is across the hall," she said with a smile before it dropped upon seeing my face.

I looked out the window, forming my words. "Dar, I'm not okay with what went down at Jason's. You may think you did something in my best interest but you made me feel awful and I just don't want to stay with you right now. Please take me to the hotel."

"Jules, don't be like this,"

"The hotel."

Silently, my sister turned the car around and headed in a different direction.


	10. Fine Print

Song Inspiration:

Reality - by Lost Frequencies feat Janieck Devy

* * *

Stealing The Show

Chapter 10

Fine Print

-O-

The bartender at the Metro Court placed my drink in front of me and gave a chuckle as he walked away. I didn't care what he thought. Shirley Temples are awesome.

It had been a grueling couple of days but they'd been pretty good ones too.

I eyed the paper form sitting in front of me with a wide smile. My car was being delivered today. Okay, so it technically wasn't mine— it was a company car but I got to pick out everything for it. Soon, I would have a brand spanking new Eddie Bauer edition white Ford Expedition. Totally lit.

Eyeing my new boss from across the room, I watched as he went over details with one of the workers who were part of the hotel renovation team. My first impression of him was surprising.

...

_Shower, food, sleep. Those were my goals. As I walked through the rebuilt lobby of the Metro Court, I couldn't help but take in the decor. It was a shocking sight to see perfectly painted walls and pristine furniture after recalling it being pieces on a dusty floor._

_I walked up to the reception desk to see Mcfarty typing on the computer. I was glad he made it out of the lobby and was actually impressed he stayed on as an employee. His eyes widened when he saw me._

_"Miss— Miss Talbert," he stuttered out._

_I was surprised at first that he knew my last name but then I was reminded that I was expected. I had to look at his name tag so I didn't call him McFarty. "Hi, Marty, glad to see you're well."_

_"Thank you, and yourself also. Mr. Jacks has been eagerly awaiting your arrival. I'll call him down for you."_

_"Oh, you don't have to do that. I'm really in no state to be meeting the new boss," I said, quickly glancing down at my rumpled attire, "If you can just give me the room key I can—_

_"I'm sorry Mr. Jacks insisted," he spoke over me as he picked up the phone receiver._

_"Great, thanks," I grumbled and turned around to wait._

_I watched the guests mill about and was given a déjà vu moment of my first arrival. There was a man in scrubs exiting the elevator, another man with a utility belt holding a soda, and, wait, isn't that the guy from 'Suits'? Yeah, it totally was. The older man who ironically was in a suit was grunting into his phone before leaving the building._

_"Miss Talbert?"_

_I spun to see the person calling my name._

_He stopped briefly when our eyes met but a smile lit up his face as he proceeded. With his hand outstretched, he greeted me. "It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Jasper Jacks, but everyone calls me Jax."_

_I grinned at my own humor of Jax Jacks and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm uh— sorry about the delay and my current condition. The last few days have been— hectic."_

_Pulling back, he gave me a gestured brush off. "No, worries, we're just glad to have you here safe and sound. Let's get you to your room so you can get cleaned up," he said, and focused on the man behind the desk, "Marty, the key."_

_"That would be heaven, thanks," I replied._

_Following Mr. Jacks across the room, I realized he was standing in front of the elevator. Yeah, nope. Not going in the thing. "Mr. Jacks, can you tell which way the stairs are? I'll just take them."_

_"Don't be silly, you have a penthouse suite. That's a long trek up. And call me Jax," he insisted._

_"Right, Jax— I'm sorry. I'm not the diva type, I swear, but is there any way I can get switched to one of the lower floors? It's just— I've been in elevators since the incident here but it's just this elevator. I was trapped in the original for quite a while so I'm kinda creeped out by it," I pitifully explained._

_Jax nodded his head sheepishly. "No need to be sorry. I should be the one apologizing. I didn't even think of that. Yes, we will have you moved to one of the lower suites. Just give me a moment and we will get you squared away."_

_With a smile, my new boss moved over to the desk. Under hushed voices, I heard him giving instructions to Marty to 'book it anyway'. While they conversed, frantic keystrokes tapped away. "I'll cancel it," Marty said._

_Jax resumed his spot next to me, "All ready to see where you'll be living?"_

_"Jax, if this is too much of an inconvenience, I can find somewhere else to stay. I don't want to be a bother."_

_"Nonsense, it's no bother at all. Your reluctance is understandable and I would never want to make you relive what you went through. Just follow me and we will get you squared away," he said walking around the corner and down a hallway. "I found something for you on the ground level."_

_Sliding in the card, Jax opened the door for me and I entered, gazing around in awe. The room was gorgeous. Colors of beige and blue accented everything. There was a kitchen, dinette, master bedroom, and filtered skylights. Even my view was picturesque. Instead of facing the busy street outside, I was able to glance out to the gardened solarium. "This is amazing," I said, astonished._

_"It's one of our VIP suites we use for our clients who are not a fan of heights but it pales in comparison to the penthouses. I'm sorry you couldn't get to enjoy that," Jax stated as he looked around to see if everything was in order._

_"No, this is fine, above fine," I said with a laugh._

_The door knocked and Jax opened it to an employee walking in with a large bowl of candy. From what I could tell it was loaded up with lollipops and jolly rangers. I shook my head with a smile. "Someone knows me very well."_

_"A friend of yours gave me intel. Though it's not the healthiest of snacks, I was informed it's your favorite over more unsavory habits."_

_"True," I agreed, wondering if he had been talking to Dar. "Thank you again for all this, Jax. Everything is beyond what I could have imagined."_

_"I'm glad you like it. I hope you stay with us a long time, Juliet. I'll let you get settled. Call if you need anything," Jax said with a smile and took his leave._

_I plopped onto the bed. This is awesome!_

...

Jax seemed to be really good to his employees and although I know this is a TV show and a bunch of crap, I still had this strong urge not to disappoint him. I may be a bit reckless at times, maybe I don't walk the straight and narrow as much as I should but— one thing was for sure, I do have an excellent work ethic.

I looked at the man again who had been overly generous with me. I hadn't seen him much after our initial meeting until today. He was off somewhere bringing Carly and her kids home. They are married now. I was kinda bummed she didn't stick it out with Sonny— they looked so good together.

The moment he was back in the Metro Court my new boss put me to work. There were contracts to be signed, which I was scolded for not reading before I signed. I swear the man looked like I shot a puppy.

Next, there was a meeting with his head cosmetic designer who wanted to work on a new eyeshadow line inspired by me. She seemed really excited— said she was going to concentrate on hues of orange and purples and something about calling it ying-yang.

With those notes intact, it was onto the next meeting with a marketing representative. He said he would set up photo shoots surrounding a mixture of soft and hard style print ads for each of the palettes.

It's been a busy day, which was why I was finally getting to relax at the bar. I love my Shirley Temple but I would kill for a little something-something to be added to it.

Hearing a beep on my phone, a flip phone, I might add— talk about a massive downgrade, I checked it and smiled at the newest text from one Johnny Zacchara. How the guy got my number is beyond me but it was indeed a pleasant surprise. I smirked at his newest message before sending back a sassy reply.

The new Mrs. Jacks caught my eye as she came into the restaurant. She's sporting a nice tan. I watched as she pulled Jax over to the side of the room. Though their voices were low, I was still able to catch their conversation.

"Hi," Jax said, smiling and giving his wife a kiss, "I didn't expect you to come in today. I thought you and the boys would want to catch up with the time difference."

Carly shook her head. "The boys were eager to get to school, they missed their friends."

"Then you came to check on the renovations?" he questioned. "We've changed the tile three times, Carly, I don't think they can yank it back out again."

"Yes, I mean no. Yes, I wanted to check on them but that's not my main reason for wanting to speak to you. Did you bump Mr. Mikito from his usual suite?"

Jax fiddled with his tie. "I did. I needed the room for an employee."

"Yeah, Juliet Talbert, I heard. Why?"

That made me cringe. Now, I feel bad.

"Due to the incident when Jerry took over the hotel, Juliet had some fears of taking the elevator. That's why I put her on the ground floor," Jax explained, making me want to disappear into said floor.

Carly studied him thoroughly. Did she think he was lying?

"Jax," his wife began, "I like Juliet, she's a sweet kid, and I was there when one of Jerry's lackeys assaulted her." The way she said it made the both of us flinch. "But I have to know if this is about Jules, or if this is about Brenda?"

"Brenda?"

I had the same question. Who the hell was Brenda?

"Yes, I'm no fool, Jasper Jacks. I know you negotiated to have Jules pulled from Cartullio— a brand that your ex-fiancee happens to work for. Are you giving this girl special treatment just because she's Brenda's BFF? Are you hoping she'll follow suit and move back to Port Charles?" she asked, her voice an octave above her normal tone.

Woah. This is some serious marital drama that I want no part of. Standing as discreetly as possible, I slid out of the restaurant and high tailed it out there.

As I made my way to the lobby, there was a new message alert on my phone. I gave it a blinding smile. My car was finally here and it was absolutely perfect timing. A' joyriding we will go.

-O-

It's funny that I found myself parked on the side of the road right back at the Port Charles city limit. I guess I just like to look past the imaginary line and picture myself on the other side. I was a bird in a cage.

My little rest stop was actually kinda scenic. There was a bridge that crossed over a decent size river— it would make a good bungee spot. While I was pondering what it would take to get something like that rigged, my phone beeped. Sliding my purse across the hood of the car, I grabbed it and felt around. Finding my phone, I opened it to see a new text from Johnny.

**'Where are you?'**

Long version, laying on the hood of my new car, looking out into the vast unknown toward a home I can't return to. Hm, aren't I poetic? Okay, best use the short version.

**'Where we first met.'** I typed back.

The crunching of gravel caught my attention. A man in a hoodie and backpack was walking into Port Charles. When he noticed to me, he gave a wave and pulled back his sweatshirt so I could see his face. He had to be late twenties early thirties with a strong jawline and brown hair that fell into his eyes.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know a cheap place in town I could stay would ya? Preferably something under 50 bucks?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I'm still pretty new to town myself," I said before rooting around in my purse once again. I pulled out one of the hundred dollar bills I had— apparently Jax's employees got allowances. Gotta love personal petty cash. I slid off the car and walked over to him handing him the money.

"Ah, thanks, but I can't take that," he declined, holding up his hands. "I'm only passing through."

I pushed the cash forward again. It was only fake soap opera money anyway. "Take it. It's good to be prepared in case all the places you find are out of your budget."

He looked conflicted before finally giving in and accepting the money. "Thanks, I appreciate this. My name's Alex, by-the-way. I owe ya."

"I'm Jules, and don't worry about it, just take care of yourself."

"You should do that too. It's dark and not really safe for a young woman to be out here by herself," he lectured.

I smiled as I heard the rumble of an engine. "I'm not going to be alone much longer, I assure you," I said eyeing the yellow car as it came up the road.

Alex, turned to study the car and nodded. "Well, then, see ya around Jules," with a little mock salute he was on his way.

"See ya!"

I raised a brow as I watched Johnny give the stink eye to Alex. When he looked in my direction, he smirked before driving past me and pulling his car into the woods. After a few minutes, he came running back. "Why are you hiding your car," I ask.

"I had to ditch my handlers. They're probably scurrying around like rat's looking for their prized cheese right now."

I laughed. "You definitely make those guys work hard for their money."

"Trust me, they get paid well enough," he said in an arrogant tone.

"Speaking of well paid," I tugged his hand and brought him over to the Expedition, "look who got a brand new company car."

"Someone's moving up the A-lister track."

"Not quite, I just have a generous boss," I said, reclaiming my place on the hood. "Have a seat." I patted the spot next to me.

"What are you listening to," he asked, climbing up and getting comfortable.

"Right, forgot I had the radio on. You know— " I paused to listen. "I have no idea. It was a station, I recognized a song so I let it keep going. Why? Plan on schooling me on what real music is Mr. Piano Man?"

Johnny dipped his head in mock seriousness. "You couldn't handle my knowledge. It would blow your mind."

"Yeah, okay," I said with a snicker. The two of us took a few moments to enjoy the ambiance before I spoke up again. "What have you been up to?"

"The usual," he replied nonchalantly.

"Is that mob talk for, if I tell you, I would have to kill you?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Something like that."

"So, business and more business. Same here— except the less illegal kind," I said, earning a chuckle from Johnny. "You know what," I began as an idea crossed my mind, "we are overworked and in need of a break."

Pushing myself up, I slid off the hood.

"And just what did you have in mind?" Johnny asked with a smirk, leaning upward on his elbows.

"Why, a dip, of course," I grinned and gestured to the river.

Johnny's eyebrows shot up. "Are you crazy? That water is freezing."

"Chicken?" I taunted as I pulled my shirt over my head. "C'mon Johnny— live dangerously," I laughed at his incredulous facial expression and continued to slide off my pants.

"Oh." He jumped off the hood. "You're on, little girl."

Seeing his determination as he stripped down, a humorous scream left my lips as I ran into the river.

Johnny, standing in his boxers, halted at the edge of the water. "You know, there are probably snakes in there," he pointed out, eyeing the ripples in trepidation.

"Wuss!" I yelled out.

I heard him growl something under his breath before tiptoeing in. "Jesus Christ, Jules, the water's like ice."

"It warms up once your in," I lied. It didn't. I was forcing my teeth not to chatter. "C'mon," I splashed him.

"Stop that," he chided, "I'm working my way in."

"Ugh," I smacked the water. "Just jump in."

"Fine," he ground out and waded his way deeper. "C'mere," he mumbled and pulled me into his arms, "I need body heat."

I laughed, "That was the worst pickup line ever."

"Most times I would agree but I actually have goosebumps all over my arms," he said and showed me to prove a point. When his arm settled back around my waist he looked down and smirked at my attire. "This is a nice little set. Purple looks good on you."

Yeah, I'm not an idiot, he totally was not looking at my lingerie. "It's technically lilac but thank you."

"Hm," he hummed out and things were definitely beginning to warm up. "You know, I do believe you owe me something."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"My kiss."

I slid my arms around his neck and gave him a mischievous smile. "But do I really owe you?"

"Yes," he nodded, "And none of the cheek action," he was quick to add.

I smiled. I figured it was about time I gave in, caution be damned. Pulling Johnny's neck downward, my eyes met his and just as I was about to have those sinful lips on mine, a car door slammed and a voice called out. "Juliet!"

Each of us froze and turned toward the shoreline. Headlights cascaded off the trees and the voice called out yet again. "Juliet, are you here?" I knew that accent and it put me into panic mode.

"Oh my God," I whisper-shouted to Johnny, "It's my boss."

"What's he doing here?" he asked in the same lone tone.

"I have no idea," I shook my head confused before looking back at Johnny. My eyes widened with a realization. "Shoot, I can't be here with you. You need to swim the other way, out of sight."

"Gee, thanks a lot," he deadpanned.

"I'm sorry," I rushed out, "he's been really good to me. I don't want him to worry about me causing a scandal."

"Alright, alright. I'm going, but—"

I didn't let him finish, instead, I planted my lips firmly on his. It was a quick kiss that wasn't long enough to thoroughly enjoy but it did ignite the craving of more. Pulling back, I said, "I owe you, promise."

Johnny smiled. "I'm holding you to that." With a large inhale of breath, he dipped under the water.

I yelped loudly as I felt my ass being pinched. I scowled when Johnny's head popped up further down the river. In the moonlight, I could see the corner of his mouth inching upward. Cheeky bastard.

"Juliet!" Jax called out again. His voice continued to get closer. "This is the top she was wearing, I'm calling the police. Jerry lower your gun before you accidentally shoot someone."

Great, Jerry is here too. "No need, I'm out here," I yelled. "Oh, crap, I forgot I was in my underwear. Quickly dipping deeper into the water to cover my chest, I watched as both of the Jacks men ran to the water's edge.

"Juliet, what the bloody hell are you doing out there?" Jerry asked in shock.

"Um, swimming. Why are you both here?"

"Your guard lost track of you. We had to pull the GPS from your car to find you," Jax replied, hands on his hips.

"Guard?" I asked, confused, "I have a guard?"

Jerry turned to Jax. "Brother, I thought you laid this all out for her at your meeting. You said the paperwork was finalized."

Jax shook his head in disappointment. "She didn't read the contract."

Jerry looked insulted. "You didn't read the contract?" he asked me incredulously, "You just signed it as if you were putting something on layaway. Are you insane?"

I really wish people would stop questioning my sanity. "There were a lot of pages."

"I don't care of there is a 100 pages, young lady. You read what you are bloody signing," Jerry huffed.

"You both are weirdly obsessive about this," I point out. "Anyway, could you turn around and throw me my clothes please?"


	11. Cold Truth

A/N: Thanks again to those who took an interest in this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it as much as I have. Sadly, there is no Johnny or Jason in the chapter. :( Still, the chapter was needed so the girls could clear some things up and move the story along. This will always be Jules' story but I just love when the sisters interact.

P.S: The theories from readers have been awesome. You all are reading between the lines which means I am doing my job right. Thanks for that. :D

Song Inspiration:

Youth - by Daughter

* * *

Stealing The Show

Chapter 11

Cold Truth

-O-

Kill me. Drag me to the street and put me out of my misery like a lame horse.

Another pained hack left my throat. Taking a new tissue from my pocket, I wiped my red nose and leaned into the side of the elevator for support. The nurse who was occupying the same space as me took a step farther away as I barked out another cough. As soon as the doors opened, she ran for her life. Smart girl.

The man behind me, James, my 'guard', stood with his usually stiff posture. He's probably contemplating if he can get hazard's pay out of this.

I listened to a doctor being paged as I schlepped over to the reception desk. A large dark-skinned woman raised an eyebrow at me. "Can you page Doctor Talbert, please," I croaked out.

"She's finishing up with a patient. How about you sit in the corner, over there and wait."

I grunted some type of reply and scurried off to cocoon myself into the chair.

Dar had been calling and texting since our fight but being the stubborn person I am, I had wanted her to suffer a bit before I forgave her. Since I caught the monster of all colds, I decided to take advantage of the timing. It was a way of killing two birds with one stone.

Hearing a beep on my phone, I fished it out to find a new text from Lulu. The two of us have been keeping in contact ever since the barn incident. Though this was a get well text, her usual topic of conversation was Logan. She was trying really hard to move on from him. After a quick reply, I settled back into my chair.

Through hooded eyes, I people watched on the busy hospital floor. A few faces I knew from the hostage situation, most I didn't.

A familiar older woman with edgy dark hair came out of the elevator. My eyes widened when I saw who followed behind. "Alan?" I thought he was dead.

The woman's head whipped around when she heard my words. "What did you say?"

Alan waved at me in greeting before putting a finger to his lips in 'don't tell' manner.

"Uh— nothing. Nothing at all," I replied.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked me over. Deciding I was unimportant, she marched away with a smiling Alan following behind her. Great, I'm hallucinating ghosts now.

"Oh, Jules, what did you do to yourself?"

I looked to my left to see my sister frowning at me. She had on scrubs and a lab coat— it was a good look on her. When she saw my miserable face, she bent down and laid a cool palm to my forehead. Too soon, she pulled away, leaving me to miss the cold.

"C'mon, let's get you to an exam room."

With my arm encircling my sisters, the pair of us freed me from my corner. In passing, I spotted Elizabeth aways from the other nurses. She was talking to some dude with a buzzcut. They passed smiles and a kiss goodbye to each other but it looked forced.

"Someone had an awkward first date," I mumbled.

"Actually, her and Lucky are married. We have you to thank for their uncomfortable circumstances," Dar whispered with a little nudge.

"Me?"

With a sigh, she continued to usher me forward. "I'll explain after I check you out and get you on some antibiotics."

Once inside the room, I saw the exam table and went straight for it. Ignoring the crinkle of sanitation paper, I curled up and laid my head down.

"Uh, Uh, Jules, I need you to sit up."

"No."

I heard my sister huff. "God, I forgot how aggravating you are when you're sick." She proceeded to pull me by the arms out of my resting spot and shove a thermometer in my mouth. Glaring at her, she ignored me and took my blood pressure.

"BP is normal but your fever is at 102.1. Open up so I can check your throat," she said and rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look, I grabbed a flavored tongue depressor just for you. Now, open and say ahh."

Complying, I let her do her thing while I daydreamed about crisp sheets and a soft pillow. She continued to babble on with medical terms so I zoned out. It was only when I caught a name did I snap back into the present.

"What?" I asked.

Placing her clipboard on the counter, she faced me. "I asked if you happened to be hanging around Johnny Zacchara lately."

"Wouldn't you know? You're the one trying to control everything I do and say lately," I reply with a bitch face.

"Okay, I deserve that," she admitted, "but I have apologized, so can we please move on from it?" With a haggard puff of breath and a nod from me, my sister continued. "Good, I would hug you but—"

She didn't have to finish, there would be no hugs. "I'm a germ factory."

"Yeah," she agreed. "And for the record, I don't know what's going on with you. You would have known that if you had talked to me. I don't have access like I used to."

"What do you mean?"

Dar sat down in the chair across from me. "Since the time jump, I don't hear scenes like I used to. Don't get me wrong, I hear most of them. But— if they centered around you or involve you, it's dead silence."

Now, that I actually thought about it, I never heard scenes anymore either. Where Dar was getting some, I got nothing. I looked at the ceiling. "Thank you, writers, for giving me peace and privacy."

Dar gave me a 'seriously' look. "That's not a great thing, Jules. If you are in trouble or if other characters are plotting something involving you, I won't know. The only reason I mentioned Zacchara was because there was a scene involving him that Carly witnessed. She made a little comment at the end about it being very odd that both of you are sick at the same time."

I had to think back, did I even see Carly today? No, I don't think I did— ah, but I did see Jax. He had soup sent to my room. Guess he mentioned it in passing. Still, someone linking the two of us together was not a good thing.

"Jeeze, it's so weird you don't even know you're doing it."

"Huh?" My sister's comment broke me from my thoughts. "What am I doing?"

"You just had, what you like to call, your spotlight moment," Dar informed me.

"I did? I'm in the opening credits? I couldn't have, nothing changed," I said, sure she was confused.

"Trust me. The music played, the light and winds came down and boom— 1000 watt Juliet style smile. Then it was back to you slumped on the table looking like death. So, live it up, superstar. I still don't know how you got main cast and I'm stuck in a supporting role. You don't even like this show," she said bitterly.

"Dar, I'm sorry. If I could switch spots with you I would. I really don't care about any of this."

"And that, is what makes it so much worse," she said, her voice sad.

That was the difference between the two of us. Dar loved this show, she loved the characters and the storylines. If she was in my place, she would make sure the plot was perfectly on point so that the story went where it should. I could care less. I was just doing my own thing. Sure, I don't want to see anyone die and secretly root for someone here and there, but when it came down to it, I'm not going to cry over the fact two people didn't get together.

That reminds me. "You said something about Elizabeth and her husband. What did you mean?"

"Elizabeth and Lucky are still together as well as Jason and Sam. There are not supposed to be. They should be broken up by now," she explained.

"And once again, how is that my fault?" I asked.

"Because, back when you were in the elevator with Jason and Elizabeth, she was supposed—" my sister was cut off from her words with the oddest sound coming from her mouth. It was a toss-up between a cat coughing up a hairball and an angry seal. I tilted my head in fascination.

Dar balled her hands up into fists. "Darn gag order," she grumbled. "I was hoping I could at least speak freely with you."

"Gag order? Care to elaborate?" I asked, not a clue of what she was talking about.

"I'll try," Dar said and blew out a long breath. "Tabitha said that due to my knowledge of the show, I can't discuss certain events with the cast. I thought you would be excluded but as you can see, you are technically a part of it."

"Okay, no biggie," I shrugged.

"No, biggie?" my sister asked incredulously. "Yes, biggie, Jules. Things changed, the plot is skewed. Do I need to remind you this is a soap opera— there are no happy endings here. The show thrives on drama. Anything to get the viewers sitting on the end of their couches, including— killing off the main cast."

"Yes, yes, and if you don't know the plot, we are not safe. I know this speech," I said, waving her off and taking a moment to blow my nose. "So something didn't happen and now certain people are still together. What's the big deal about that?"

"This was a huge plot point, Jules. It was supposed to have a ripple effect that forced actions on a lot of different characters. I've tried to discreetly get information about what went down during the 6-month gap and I found that a lot of what happened didn't unfold as it did originally."

I gave her a bored look, I still thought she was overreacting to all this. As if reading my mind, she continued to stress her point.

"It makes me nervous, Jules. These people are unpredictable," she said, concerned. "I think because of all the discrepancies, it's impacting the characters. They're not happy, anyone could tell. My guess is that they don't understand why the feelings they once had for their significant others are no longer there."

"Big deal. They are in dead-end relationships. If they are unhappy, they can move onto someone else," I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"You're not getting it. I've watched all these episodes— they are supposed to be with certain people. The pairings were already determined."

"Ugh," I shriveled my face. "Now, you sound like Tabitha. Obviously, the writers' influence only goes so far in this little world of ours if you're worried about the characters' emotions. I get that certain storylines are written to happen but as a walking talking member of the main cast, you are not going to tell me there is no free will. This is not the middle ages. People can choose who they want to be with."

"That is what worries me. What happens if they begin to dabble in other storylines because theirs have gone stale?"

"Here's an idea," I pressed, "don't worry about it. Do your own thing. Work on figuring out a way to get us home."

Dar sagged into her chair. I hoped it was due to releasing all the tension she was holding onto. She really did tend to stress over things too much. Thinking over the whole pairing thing, I had to ask what was bugging me. "Just out of curiosity, how do they usually pair up people on this show?"

"Like anyone would get paired up in real life. They keep putting them into circumstances together that would make them begin to establish some type of relationship," she said and then narrowed her eyes at me, "Why?"

"Told you, I was just curious," I lied.

My sister pushed forward to the end of her chair. "Is this about Johnny, because he will—"

Again, she was cut off by that God awful sound. It was followed by a long pause. My guess, she was cursing up a storm.

"I barely know Johnny, let's get back to crafting our escape," I said trying to placate her. Seeing she calmed down, I continued, "So, I'm apparently on contract and can't leave Port Charles. How about we start with that. How does one get fired from General Hospital?"

I could see Dar let it go and put her thinking cap back on. For that, I was grateful.

"Well, there have always been characters that didn't last long. The main reason is that the viewers couldn't stand them."

"That's good— that's something to work with. Give me examples."

"Take this first," she said, standing. Dar ripped open a packet and handed me two pills along with a water bottle. Once she saw I complied, she continued her words as she paced. "Let's see, some recasts weren't received well. I know their time was short-lived. Unfortunately, that wouldn't apply to you. You're a new character. Um, there was this really annoying hippie guy that got booted."

"I can be annoying," I offered.

"Understatement," Dar snorted as I scowled. "Somehow, I think people would find that endearing for you. No, that won't work. There have been characters who've been put on recurring for having no storyline but you really wouldn't have a say in the matter. The only other thing I could think of is to break up a super couple. A lot of times, that person gets killed off or leaves town."

"I'm not looking to get killed off, Dar, just kicked out."

"I know, I was just throwing it out there. Plus, with the timing, it would really be no use."

"What do you mean?"

"I really wish I could tell you what's to come. In fact, I'm going to be keeping an extra eye on you if I can. It shouldn't be hard during your cut time."

My hackles raised at that. Was she implying— "When you say cut time—" I let the words linger.

Dar gave me an evil grin. "Oh, yeah, you're a mindless wanderer."

I knew my face was the picture of horror. "I'm a zombie?" I shrieked.

My sister laughed at my dismay. "Yup, I've seen you go full-on robot Jules. It's really funny. You seem to snap out of it though when I'm close enough. I guess the writers took some pity on us. I couldn't get to you over the weekend though because you were in your room. My guess is that you just stoically walked around the whole time."

"No, no, I went out this weekend. I—" I had to think for a second. "I went down to the spa, checked out the pool, went into town, and did some shopping. I remember the girl at the register gave me an attitude."

"Didn't happen, Jules," my sister insisted.

"But," my words fell flat. It was true, I remember small details but not getting from one place to another. "This blows!"

Dar shrugged unsympathetically. Yeah, I knew what she was thinking. She wanted my position even if it did come with zombie mode. My whining would have no effect on her. "I really snap out of with you around?" I ask, wanting to be sure there was a way to break free.

"Yeah." She nodded. "It happened at Jason's. Oddly, he seemed to be more aware as well during our conversation but I think that's why he couldn't answer. I don't think it was meant to be a live scene, only your little psychic episode."

That would explain why Jason didn't talk during my call with Tabitha, she broke through the facade so I could explain. He was there but couldn't respond. Weird. The thought of me being a drooler gave me the heebie-jeebies. I pointed at my sister. "You are staying with me on the weekends," I demanded.

"You're not missing anything, Jules. It's boring. This place is a ghost town. The main cast stay in their last scene or in their homes. The extras just walk around in circles, taking breaks, and switching to a new area."

"I don't care," I said, standing firm by my request.

"Fine, ya big baby," my sister said before there was a knock at the door. Dar opened it to find a pretty brunette nurse on the other side. "Sorry to interrupt, Doctor Talbert, but Mrs. Finkle has been waiting. She said it's twenty minutes past her appointment time."

"And as you can see, Nurse Mir, I am with a patient and I would appreciate it if you didn't disturb me while I am trying to treat her," Dar said, gesturing to me. As if to further her point, a tickle in my throat led to a massive coughing fit.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry. I'll delay Mrs. Finkle," the bashful nurse said before scurrying off.

I attempted to clear my throat as my sister shut the door. "Retract the claws, kitty. Jeeze, you were a little harsh on the poor girl, doncha think?"

Dar rolled her eyes. "She'll get over it. In no time she'll be doing her fake giggle and sucking up to Patrick, telling him how much she needs a rematch on his racecar track. Robin and Patrick break up and the vultures begin to circle."

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Dar," I said, guessing my sister was indeed one of those so-called vultures.

"Bite me," she replied before offering me a piece of paper. "That's your prescription. Make sure you get it filled and finish the bottle. Don't do that thing where you take it for a few days and then the moment you feel better, ignore the pills. They are antibiotics so the whole regimen needs to be complete so this bug doesn't come back."

'Yeah, yeah," I mumble, leaving the room with her following behind. Both of us paused when we heard voices coming from the closet.

"I'm already going against hospital protocol, Nikolas. Let me get Patrick in on this, you need scans," Elizabeth's voice said.

"No one else can know, especially Emily," he responded.

"Patrick will uphold confidentiality but you should tell her."

"It's not up for discussion. I trust you, Liz, your one of my best friends, now, can you trust me that I know what I'm doing? Just be here for me and do as I ask, please."

"Yes. I'll always be here for you, Nikolas, you know that."

My sister and I continued our way towards the nurses' desk. I could see the trepidation all over her face. "I'm guessing that's a new development."

"Half of it is," she admitted. "This is exactly what I was worried about."

"Let it go, Dar," I said earning a pout in return.

Fighting another sniffle, I reached into my pocket to grab a tissue. In a split second, my hand curled around the pack and the blinding pain hammered through my head. Oh, no, not again.

_I looked around to see I was on some type of dock. The sky was dark and the wind picked up the smell of the salty water as it blew into my face. There was a man sitting on a bench. Dark hair peeked out from under a dirty baseball cap and a large coat hid his frame._

_Moving closer, I peered over his shoulder. He was typing a text into his phone. As he finished the last letter, he stared at the phrase._

_'Nanny got the phone cord. Who comes next?'_

_With the pad of his finger, he pressed the send button._

_Nervously, I tried to walk around the bench. With his head still facing downward, the man stared at his worn boots against the planks. As his head went to tilt up, my surroundings disappeared._

"She's fine, she gets migraines. Jules, you back with me?" my sister asked, now staring into my eyes.

"Yeah, help me up," I said, my voice ragged.

"Darlene, that did not look like a migraine. She looked like she lost consciousness. I think I should examine her," a tall dark-haired male said, gripping my other arm.

"Patrick, she's been diagnosed. Her doctor already has her on medication."

Oh, so this was the infamous Patrick. I looked him over, not bad. My sister gave me a smirk, knowing what I was doing and seeing that I approved.

"I'm just going to take her to my office so she can lay on the couch. She's already weak from the flu," she told him. Seeing he was about to argue, she lowered her voice. "She's my sister, I got it."

I guess knowing that I was not just any regular patient stopped the doctor's badgering. Once I was helped to her office, I sat down on the couch as the doctors said their goodbyes. Darlene closed the door and stared at me. "What did you see, Alice?"

I popped her the middle finger before explaining the vision.

"You're seeing Leticia's killer. I wonder why?" Dar questioned, thinking things over. "But you didn't see his face?" I shook my head in response so she continued, "I mean I know who it is but I can't tell you. Right now, everyone thinks it's the Zaccharas, especially Johnny." Dar stopped, and her eyes widened. "Did you understand that?"

"Yeah," I replied

"Huh. I'm surprised I was able to get that out. It's probably because you will overhear soon enough," she assumed.

"It wasn't Johnny," I insist.

Dar raised one of her brows. "And why do you think that?"

"He just felt different, his presence," I shrugged. Seeing the look on my sister's face, I pointed at her. "Don't read into that."

With a drawn out breath, Dar's features became unreadable. "Just be careful with that one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know I can't explain, Jules. Just remember our conversation from earlier," she said and looked down at her watch, "I really need to go to my next appointment, I'm really late." Grabbing her clipboard, Dar opened the door and looked back at me. "Get some rest, I'll be done my rounds before you know it."

Though my sister's office couch was comfy, I couldn't get my eyes to close, even in my sickly state. I kept staring at the ceiling. They think Johnny's the killer, why— just because he had mob ties? I didn't get cold-blooded killer off him. Rebel— yes, troubled— yes, killer— no. Maybe if I found out who the real murderer was Johnny would be off the hook and everyone could focus on some other latest Port Charles drama.

Hm. Decision made.

Pulling myself up from the couch, I opened the office door and peeked my head out. The guard who was assigned to me stood off to the corner tapping away on his phone. It wasn't the first time I caught him playing Sudoku.

Sticking to the wall, I slid across it as silently as possible until I was around the bend. Once there, I booked it to the stairs.

Now, I just had to find out where the docks were.


	12. Everyone Has Secrets

Song Inspiration:

Strangers - by Sigrid

* * *

Stealing The Show

Chapter 12

Everyone Has Secrets

-O-

Pulling into an open parking lot, I wanted to curse whoever made the map of this town. While my GPS had been invaluable at getting me from point A to point B, it took an unnecessary amount of turns to do so. I ended up ignoring it half the time and following down Water Street which ran parallel to the harbor.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting as I walked the docks but maybe something a little less dodgy. There were a lot of crates and shipping containers. I saw a sign for a diner, Kelly's, in the distance.

I was debating on whether to concentrate on pier 52 or go the end of the area. My only clue was a bench and so far, I had passed about 3 of them. This was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. It also didn't help that I had no idea if the killer would send that text tonight or a different night and I don't even know who he sent it to.

Rounding the next bench that was again, empty, I took a seat to gather some strength. This flu bug was beating the hell out of me. A cough that overshadowed my own caught my attention.

"What are you doing out here?"

I looked over to Johnny who was dressed similarly to myself. Both of us were overdressed for the weather. "Well, aren't we a matching pair," I said, pointing to his peacoat that mirrored my own. Not to mention the matching red noses.

Johnny sniffled and took a seat next to me. "You got me sick."

I pulled my coat tighter around myself. "You didn't have to go swimming in the river, you know."

"You bullied me with taunts of poultry."

His words made me unintentionally laugh. I had to rub my neck to ease the pain of my outburst while Johnny gave me a 'serves you right' look. "So, what? You just fold when someone calls you a chicken?"

"For a beautiful woman, yeah, every time," he shrugged.

I tilted my head in thought. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or be concerned for you."

Johnny gave me a suggestive grin. "I have high standards, sweetheart, take it as a compliment."

"Such a flirt," I mumbled, earning a chuckle from my companion. My thoughts sobered when I recalled why I was here. "Since you're sick, what are you doing on the docks?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Ya know, a lot more goes down around here than just shipping and receiving. It's not exactly safe for someone like you to be hanging out. What is it with you— out walking the roads in the middle of the night, moonlight swims, shady docks," he let his words linger.

"You're dodging the question," I reply.

Johnny let out a long choppy breath and tugged his coat to cover a shiver. "I needed some space so I gave my stalkers the slip."

"You realize your guards suck at their jobs, right? You constantly are getting away from them," I point out.

"And where is your guard, Miss Important Model?" he asked, his voice smug.

"How did you—" Recognition washed over my features. "You overheard that night," I surmised and found I was correct by the look on Johnny's face. "Yeah, he's not that great of a guard either. Likes playing on his phone."

"Mine, are gambling addicts— fans of the ponies. It's easy to sneak off when they are in a debate over furlongs and lasix."

"Your dad is like some big mobster, right? I mean, I don't know much about all that stuff but I did overhear some things after we got back from the barn. That's gotta be overwhelming," I said, not sure how he would react. Deep conversations really weren't our thing. Hm. Did we really have a thing?

"You have no idea. My dad's been off his rocker for years now. He has those guys watching me like a hawk. Always under lock and key. A cleanup crew for my own craziness," he said staring off into the water.

"You're not crazy, Johnny, just free-spirited," I said, getting lost in my own thoughts. "Sometimes suffocation does that to you— you constantly find yourself clawing for freedom."

Johnny began staring at me with an unreadable look like he was trying to figure me out. I realized I may have gone a tad too deep with my opinion. Clearing my throat, I went back to lighter conversation. "So, how long before you have to get back?"

"I dunno," he said, giving a quick lift of his shoulder, "I always leave the guys a little trail of bread crumbs so they can find me. I rather keep the bumbling fools than have them get pulled from my detail. I—" Johnny was cut off by the sound of a beep. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked down at it with a smirk.

"Important?" I ask, referring to his text.

With some quick typing, he shifted his phone into its previous spot. "Just Lulu texting back."

I inwardly bristled at that but kept my voice level. "You and Lulu have been talking?"

Johnny gave me a once over and smiled. "Is Juliet jealous?"

I sighed and gave him a serious look which wiped the smile off his face. "Look, I'm just going to give it to you straight. I don't play games. You and I have this 'thing—" Again with the 'thing', I really need to widen my vocabulary. "going on, it's casual and I'm fine with that, especially with everything that's happened. But— I consider Lulu a friend so if you plan on dabbing your pen into the ink well that is Port Charles—"

I was unable to continue as Johnny began to laugh hysterically which promptly resulted in a massive coughing fit. I gave him the same look he had given me prior. 'Yeah, serves you right'.

"As I was saying, Lulu and I are somewhat friends, so if you're starting something with her, you need to tell me. I don't do the guy between friends bit," I finished and sympathetically watched as Johnny wiped his nose.

"Lulu and I are just friends," he promised and moved closer. "Now, you, Jules, you could be a different story. Were you looking to start something?"

I smiled in response to his question, which gave him a widened grin. I didn't get to reply due to the sound of a voice breaking through our moment.

"Sonny, wait up!"

Johnny's eyes widened and he quickly pulled me up from the bench. Before I could question him, he had the two of us huddled behind a large pair of crates with a hand over my mouth. I glared at him and pointed to his hand. He removed it from my mouth and put a finger to his lips in a 'keep quiet' gesture.

"Sam," Sonny let her name out slowly, "we have to stop doing this."

Though we couldn't see the pair, Johnny and I both raised a brow at that.

"I know, I know, I just— I appreciate our talks. You've become a confidant for me and with Jason constantly pulling away it's— it's all I have," Sam's voice pleaded, coming closer to Sonny's.

"Jason still hasn't come around?" Sonny asked.

"He's different, Sonny. I thought it was the trial but if I'm being honest with myself, it started before that. It's been since Alan."

A lull in the conversation had me questioning what trial she was talking about. As if seeing the confusion on my face, Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean he tries," Sam continued, "but they're hollow attempts. Did you know, he leaves in the middle of the night. He leaves and then slips back into bed as if it were nothing. He thinks I'm still sleeping and I'm so scared where he might have been that I foolishly continue to let the charade go on."

"That is unusual, I don't have him working on anything. But— Jason's not the cheating type, Sam."

"I know that, I do, but something is occupying his time," Sam responded.

Oh, soap opera writers, why must you inflict so much drama on your characters? I never got the whole lack of communication thing. I mean, if your man is sneaking into bed late at night, ask his ass where he's been.

I must have been linking my hands to my thoughts because I realized I snapped my fingers in an 'mmhmm' motion. It caused Johnny to look at me like he couldn't believe I just did that while we were hiding. Oops.

Thankfully, my little noise didn't attract any attention— but a new person joining the fray did.

"Issac," Sonny addressed, "what are you doing here?" There was a pause before he attempted again. "Issac?"

"My charge slipped away, sir. I was tailing her car and I think she got wind of me. She took a lot of unnecessary turns," he, Issac, nervously admitted.

"Your charge?" Sonny's voice asked.

Yeah, I'm curious about that too. I'm kinda getting the feeling he means me and if he does, no, I didn't know he was there— my sense of direction is just comparable to a horse on a merry-go-round.

"Mr. Morgan has me assigned to Juliet Talbert, sir."

"And then, there is that," Sam's voice commented in irritation.

Johnny crossed his arms and gave me a pointed look. 'Another guard?' he silently mouthed. My only response was to shrug. I didn't know Jason put someone on me.

"Issac, call Jason and inform him," Sonny commanded and the sound of the man's footsteps thudded away. "What do you know about this?" Sonny continued.

"This girl," Sam began, "I don't understand his association with her. I don't know if it's some type of bond, or if he feels responsible for her. I'm sure you remember Jules from the hostage situation. I didn't really talk to her during— I was more occupied with trying slip away but Jason apparently spent a lot of time with her. She was trapped with him and Elizabeth in the elevator."

"I remember that and her, nice kid, a little reckless— but under the circumstances, everyone was off that day. I thought she left town to pursue modeling while her sister stayed?" Sonny questioned.

"She's back and I don't know why it has Jason so— the only word I can think of is frazzled," Sam explained.

Probably because he thinks I'm psychotic and about to go on a Port Charles killing spree. Thanks for that, Dar.

"I'll look into it," Sonny promised with a long pause. "You're a sweet girl Sam, he's lucky to have you and I'm sure he knows it."

"You haven't called me sweet in a long time. I missed it," Sam replied, her voice soft, almost longing.

I squeezed my eyes shut and not because I was holding back another tickle in my throat. I swear to all that is holy, if I hear Bom-Chicka-Bow-Wow music I am running for the hills and leaving Johnny to fend for himself. Glancing over to him, I could see him looking up to the sky and mumbling words. Heh, it looks like we are on the same page.

"You'll always be sweet to me," Sonny's voice said, mirroring her emotions.

Johnny and I began to read each other's eyes, it was like we held a mental conversation. _'Think we could make it?'_ my head tilted.

He rolled his eyes. _'They're not going to do anything,'_ he continued to stare off into the darkness with a pensive look. _'God, I hope they don't do anything.'_

I pursed my lips. _'If this goes down, I'm leaving your ass behind.'_

Johnny pouted. _'That's just mean.'_

Finally, we heard the pair walk off and were double careful to make sure it was silent. Johnny peeked his head around the corner first and nodded to let me know it was all clear.

"That was— yeah, I don't even wanna comment on that," I said, pacing, "I can't believe Jason has a guard on me. What the frick?"

"You're more wrapped up in Corinthos and Morgan then I realized," Johnny said with a shake of his head. "Darling, you are absolute trouble."

I stopped my circling at his words. Running a hand through my hair, I tried to ignore the fact it was now misting raindrops and gave him a once over. "Rethinking of starting something?" I questioned.

"Hell no, I love trouble," he easily replied with a smirk. It didn't last long as he quickly became serious. "But, we are going to have to keep this a secret, Jules. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

If he only knew the whole reason I was out here looking for a killer was so it didn't get pinned on him. "I dunno. It might not hurt to have a friend defending you from them," I suggested.

"I don't want you to. I don't want you involved at all in this vendetta. In public, we are going to have to act like strangers— acquaintances. Promise me," he implored.

It was a smart decision for both parties— him for his mob family and me for work reputation, I had to agree. "Promise," I replied, flattered he cared enough to worry. I watched him battle another cough as I moved closer. "Ya know, this protective macho thing you have going on, it's kinda hot and I really wish I could kiss you right now."

Johnny smiled. "But the stuffy nose and coughing up foreign substances is a turn-off," he added.

"Sorry," I said wrinkling my nose and nodding my head.

"We'll find time," he assured me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "And when I am back to 100%—" he let his words hang teasingly and I smiled knowing the ending to the statement. While enjoying each other's warmth, Johnny brought up another topic, "You never did tell me what you were doing out here."

"Oh," I pulled back. I really had no intention of telling him my true motives but— I studied the boat area a little ways off, maybe he could be of some use. "Hey, how's your strength?"

"Why?" he asked skeptically.

"Just come here and help me," I said, taking his hand and tugging him along. Once we were in front of the boat lift, I began to climb towards the overhanging beam.

"What he hell are you doing?" Johnny questioned, grabbing for my waist.

"Just give me a boost and hold onto me. I'm looking for something and from this high vantage point, I'm betting I can see the docks as far as they go."

Johnny mumbled something along the lines of 'crazy woman' before doing as I asked. "You realize that a fall from this height would shatter your bones, right?"

Now, up on the beam, with Johnny's hands on my ankles, I spread my arms out to keep myself centered. "Then I trust you to make sure I don't lose my balance," I told him as I searched out all the benches. They lined up perfectly from this angle but there were no murderous looking characters sitting on them. Damn.

"Hey," a voice called out, surprising me into a fit of wobbly flapping arms. "Step away from her, Johnny," the voice, which I now knew was Jason's, demanded.

"If you haven't noticed, Morgan, I'm the only thing keeping her from falling into the harbor," Johnny angrily replied.

Great. Just great. Jason probably thinks my crazy self was trying to take a swan dive to escape my fictitious reality.

"Move," Jason ordered Johnny. I felt hands removed from my ankles only to be quickly replaced with warmer ones. "Jules, lean back. I'll catch you," Jason promised.

I glanced over my shoulder to give Johnny a meaningful look. I felt bad nobody trusted him. Edging backward, I let myself free fall into Jason's arms. Landing safely cradled, he scanned me for any injuries. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder to adjust my position. "I'm okay."

After checking me over a second time— seriously?— he placed me on my feet and put himself between me and Johnny.

"Don't worry, Morgan, I didn't put her up there. I was walking by and noticed the girl was about to lose her balance. You really need to keep a better eye on your entourage," Johnny taunted.

I raised an eyebrow at Johnny. It's amazing how quickly that cocky mask was put on. "Johnny was only helping. I just wanted to see the length of the docks. It was the ONLY reason I was up there," I stressed.

Jason looked back at me before scrutinizing his rival. "Fine, you have some questions to answer. Let's go," he forcefully insisted, taking Johnny by the arm.

Johnny rolled eyes, "Sure, I got nowhere special to be. What about her though?" He jutted his chin in my direction. "You leaving her here to get into more trouble?"

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose before eyeing me. "You won't go home if I tell you to, will you?"

"I'll be fine," I waved him off. I wasn't going to outright lie. I still had a murderer to find.

Not convinced, Jason put a hand on my back, much softer than his aggressiveness with Johnny. "C'mon, we have things to talk about anyway,"

"But—" I began to protest and received a pointed look from both men, Johnny's more discreet. With a sigh, I gave in. "Lead the way."

-O-

By the time we had made it to the penthouse, I had made three phone calls. The first was to my sister. She was pissed I sneaked off but calmed down when I relayed that I was fine.

The second was to Jax. I didn't want him to know how easy it was to skip out on my guard. Like Johnny— I saw merit in having crappy security so I stretched the truth and told him I left from a different exit, casually forgetting James wasn't behind me. It was somewhat true. I completely forgot all about the man by the time I was in my car. I let Jax know I was out visiting a friend and would be back at the hotel soon.

The last call was still ongoing. While I sat on Jason's couch, listening to him question Johnny over Leticia's death, I was also hearing about the newest Logan drama from Lulu. "No, he didn't. And you're on your way there right now?" I asked her.

Apparently, Logan's dad made some type of deal with Lulu to give Logan a second chance. It was too good to pass up.

"But do you think you could actually make it work? I mean under the circumstances, it's like having your arm twisted into faking some sort of understanding," I said and stopped talking when I noticed I had an audience. Both Jason and Johnny looked intrigued by my conversation. "Hold on a sec, Lu." I put the phone to my chest and scowled at the guys. "This is girl talk, ya wanna go back to your interrogation?" I snarked.

Seeing they were caught, both of them went back to their original postures. I resumed my call and listened to Lulu list off Logan's good qualities. "Love is love," I declared, "it pops like a freckle and it's there for life."

I heard Lulu laugh on the other end and chuckled along. "Laugh now, but you know I'm right. The only way to forget about it is to wear long-sleeve shirts. One tank top and boom all the memories come flooding back," I said with a smile. It earned me a sigh of agreement on the other end of the phone. She got my metaphor. "Just make sure your heart is in it and your eyes are wide open, it's not worth it to get hurt again."

Lulu promised to be cautious as she ended our call.

I looked once again to the men to find both of them fumbling over their conversation. Especially Jason, who seemed to be trying to come up with any type of question. And guys try to act like their not into gossip, pfft, liars.

"Why are you even in Port Charles, Johnny?" Jason picked up where he left off.

"Look, the only reason we are even talking is because I happened to give two girls a lift who are obviously are important to you," Johnny said, giving me a quick glance, "I don't know anything about this Letisha person or who murdered her but I do know that if I'm not back to my father soon, he's going to bring a war down on this little town— then everyone under your protection will be in danger."

With an angsty pause, Jason's phone rang. After a few one-word answers with the caller, he hung up and gave Johnny a hard look. "You're free to go."

"Wise choice," Johnny smugly replied. "I'd like to say it was fun but—" he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Johnny turned to point at me. "You might wanna keep that one on a tighter leash. I can't always be coming to the rescue."

Ass. "I can take care of myself just fine, thank you. But— if I do need assistance in the future, I'm sure I can find less unsavory characters to come to my beck and call," I replied in his same cocky tone.

"Ouch," Johnny said, smirking and placing a hand over his heart. When Jason's head turned he gave me a wink and headed for the door. He had just grabbed the knob when Jason pulled him to the side and whispered something in his ear. Separating, both men were in a staredown before Johnny's eyes traveled to mine. With one last glimpse, he exited the apartment.

With the slamming of the door, Jason's attention was back on me. "You need to stay away from Johnny Zacchara."

I crossed my arms, annoyed. "Really, we haven't talked in a week and that's your conversation starter? Just for the record, Jason, I don't do orders well, in fact, I usually do the opposite of what I'm told."

"He's dangerous. His family's organization is linked to things you want no part of," he insisted.

"Well, I'm not a part of any of that so it really doesn't matter. Something that does matter though is that you, without my consent, have someone following me. I'm not cool with that."

"Jules," Jason began, determined, "It's for your protection."

"Though I don't need it. Jax already has a guard watching my every move," I replied

Jason crossed his own arms and rose a brow. "Jax can't keep anyone safe. His security is flawed. Tonight is a perfect example of that."

I gave him a cocky smile. "Ha, where was your guy tonight then?"

The enforcer's features became suspicious. "How do you know about that?"

Shoot. Subject change, subject change. "Not important. Why do you even care? Despite what you might think, I'm not crazy, Jason. I'm not going to have a meltdown."

After a bridged nose pinch, he grabbed the laptop from the desk and sat down next to me. "I need to show you something," he said as he began to type. "Spinelli had to explain this to me a few times but I think I got it."

I watched him click away on different folders until he came across a video file. When he opened it I felt my breath catch. "Why did you save this?"

"Before you get upset, everything else was deleted but this was important," he said, his eyes pleading, "Just watch."

Sliding the computer over, he stood to give me some privacy. I knew what the video was, though I wasn't sure why he felt this one was so important to anyone other than myself.

Clicking play, my sister's voice echoed in the background as she held the phone and took video. It showed me sitting next to my mother in the hospital bed. I remember that she was having one of her good days and had more energy than typical. We had on glittery hats and my mother was blowing a party horn obnoxiously while I stuck my fingers in my ears.

"Look, look, it's almost time," Dar's voice called out, "10, 9, 8—" instead of continuing, my sistered panned to the TV shelved in the corner of the room.

Though the lines ran through the picture, you could clearly see the ball dropping as the announcers continued the count down. Finally, cheers of 'Happy New Year' were announced and the bright numbers of 2017 flashed on the screen, along with crowds of people hugging and cheering. All of them also sporting 2017 apparel.

I understood now why this video was important. Proof.

Stunned, I looked up at Jason. "You believe me?"

With a silent pause, he nodded.

Curious of my theory, I continued. "You can't talk about it can you?"

Jason shook his head.

Unable to control myself, I jumped up and hugged him. I didn't care that I was climbing him like a tree, he believed me. Someone else knew the truth.


	13. Plans Go Awry

A/N: In regards to the question about Jason and Jule's interactions being viewed by the show's audience, I plan to go back and make a little adjustment to her wording at the end of the last chapter. Thank you all for pointing out that it wasn't clear enough. But for the record, no, anytime there is mention of Jules being stuck in a soap opera, it's not an active scene. The audience has no clue, it's why Jason can't talk about it... yet.

P.S - I have no plans of any Liz or Sam bashing in this fic. I was harsh on them in my other one so they are getting a free ride here. I'm honestly still not sure on what couples will come out of this fic for the background characters. It's a crapshoot at this point. I have a tendency to really mix things up but feel free to throw out your ships, I'll see what I can do. Just know that Jason and Johnny are off the table since they have main roles in this fic. :D

Song Inspiration:

Beautiful Crime - by Tamer

* * *

Chapter 13

Stealing The Show

Plans Go Awry

-O-

"God, I hate Port Charles!"

A snort to my right let me know that Lulu found my rant at the clouds amusing, though she did nod her head in agreement.

It was a scenic sunny day in the city yet both of us found nothing to do other than lounge about on the Quartermaine's patio. I pulled the lollipop out of my mouth when I heard the French doors opening.

"Young lady, are you the one causing such a ruckus— if so, I ask that you kindly cease from yelling to the high heavens. Some of us would like to enjoy a peaceful afternoon."

I gave the family patriarch an apologetic glance. "Sorry, Mr. Quartermaine."

With a stern look, the old man shifted his teacup and went back inside his home. Lulu removed the hand that was stifling her giggles. "Don't mind him, he's a grump," she declared, shaking her head and leaning back into her chair. The blonde's humor seemed to dissipate as she concentrated on the tree line. "Everybody living here is in a mood lately."

"Things still strained between you and your dad?" I ask, knowing about the fight they had. My phone was still cooling down from her rant.

"Don't get me wrong, I love having him back," she admitted, "but there is just so much bad blood between him and Baldwin. I have to ask myself if Logan wasn't Scott's son, would my dad be so sure that I shouldn't be with him? I mean, even without the deal, people should get a second chance, right? Nobody's perfect."

Lulu had explained in detail about how her dad had shown up at Logan's place. He found out about the deal Scott offered to drop some charges against him. Despite that, Luke did not want Lulu back together with his enemy's spawn. The whole thing was some confusing mess that settled around her mother. Since this was technically a soap opera, I didn't imagine the situation would get any better.

"I dunno," I shrugged, "Maybe you can find some way to separate the two. Since your dad doesn't want you accepting the deal, step away and treat it as if there isn't one. Smooth things over with your family and then decide on your own what to do about Logan."

Lulu nodded. "Yeah, that might help."

"Now, normally, this would be the part where I plan an awesome girl's night to forget about your troubles, but again, this is lame-o Port Charles. There is nothing to do here," I said, grunting and resuming my lollipop enjoyment.

A resigned sigh reached my ears before Lulu chattered on. "Last year, my dad reopened the Haunted Star. It was great— music and gambling on a yacht. It was a place for people to blow off steam and have some fun," she continued, her voice wistful, "I miss it. It wasn't like I could gamble, but I liked knowing it grounded my dad and made him stick around. Plus, it was nice having a family business that bonded us." After a thoughtful pause, she turned to me. "You would have liked it, Jules. Before the robbery, dad really did put a lot of work into it. The place was amazing."

It sounded like I would have enjoyed it. Before I could question Lulu more on the robbery, another person joined us on the patio.

"Do my ears deceive me or did my daughter just compliment me?"

Both of us turned to see her father, Luke, standing to the side with his arms crossed and sunglasses in place.

Lulu looked uncomfortable at being caught but quickly smoothed her features. "No, you heard right. I'm sure 'The Star' wasn't nearly as cool as 'Lukes' but the people in town liked it."

I looked between the two of them, noticing the underlying tension.

Luke nodded. "Right you are, princess. The stuffed coats around here had to trade in their chips for stock portfolios."

While Lulu pinched her lips in annoyed acceptance, her father slid his shades down his nose and his eyes appraised me. I wondered if he was questioning my presence or my age. I mean yeah, I'm two years older than Lulu, but it's not as if I felt like a college student hanging out with a high schooler. The blonde and I got along pretty well.

"And who is this lovely creature?" he asked, gliding over and kissing the top of my hand. "Enchanté."

"Ew, dad, please don't."

I felt my cheeks heat. Okay, so Lulu's dad is a shameless flirt. I cleared my throat to speak properly. "I'm Jules, Lulu's friend."

"Jules was one of the hostages at Metro Court. She just moved back to Port Charles for work, she's a model for Jacks' Cosmetics," the blonde explained.

Luke's face shriveled. "Jasper's company. Oh, darling, I'm sure you could do better than work for that corporate shifter. Make sure you bleed him dry."

"Jax is a great boss," I said, defending the man who always went above and beyond his role. "And he pays me well, I just have nowhere fun to actually spend it."

"Hm," Luke hummed out and rubbed his chin in thought.

Lulu pushed herself up from her seat. "Alright, we should be going— my shift is starting soon."

-O-

Kelly's Diner, though quaint, sat completely out of place amongst the docks. It was a rare pearl, surprising to be found, likened to seeing a Mrs. Fields in a strip mall.

Also, for a dodgy neighborhood, the place was packed.

I followed Lulu inside and she gestured over to a table in the corner. "You can take that spot over there," she said and suddenly paused. With a smile, she grabbed my arm. "But first, you have to meet someone."

I noticed we were going in the direction of a woman with light brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. A little boy was at her side and a baby carrier sat on the seat next to her. When she turned, I realized it was Elizabeth.

Lulu went right for the baby so I decided to greet her sister-in-law first. "Hi, Elizabeth, it's good to see you again."

"Jules," she smiled, "you too. How have you been? I didn't know you were back."

"Believe it or not, I live here now. All that talk about wanting to go home and I ended up finding a home here," I replied. 'Involuntarily' sat at the tip of my tongue. "And look at you, you look great. No more pregnant belly, heh?"

"Nope, no more baby weight," she chuckled and signaled to Lulu who unbuckled the baby and held him. "Meet Jacob Martin Spencer."

"Aw," I cooed, reaching out and holding his little hand, "He's adorable. Hi, Jacob, we met when you were only a little baby bump." I received a gurgle in return and laughed. Turning, I spotted the other child looking at me curiously. He shied away when he could tell he was caught. "And who might you be, handsome?"

The little boy hid into his mother's side. "Go ahead, baby, tell her your name," Elizabeth coaxed.

"Cam," his soft-spoken voice stated.

"Nice to meet you, Cam, I'm Jules," I greeted, earning a smile in return.

While Lulu was promising to order french fries for her nephew, Mr. Buzzcut walked over and interrupted, "Hey, Lu can you add a cheeseburger platter to that?" he asked as he pulled out a chair. "Sorry, I'm late. Paperwork got ahead of me again."

Right, this was the husband. I watched Elizabeth's smile fall with his excuse. This must be what Dar was talking about. There was definitely trouble in paradise. Now, what the hell was his name again?

Lulu took it upon herself to introduce us. "Jules, this is my brother, Lucky."

I gave a nod of hello.

"So, this is Jules, the model?" he asked, looking between us.

"And you're Lucky, the cop. I hope that name holds out in your line of work," I joked.

He smiled. "Not that first time I heard that one."

Well, I've had enough family time. "I'll let you both get to your dinner. It was nice meeting you," I said to Lucky before turning to Elizabeth, "I'll catch you later. Bye Cam," I added, giving the little boy a wave.

Maneuvering around the tables, I sat in the spot Lulu had directed me to earlier. I took my seat and grabbed the menu from in between the ketchup and mustard. It was your standard choice of diner food so picking out a burger seemed like the way to go.

While I waited to get served, I took the time to people watch.

Another waitress about the same age as Lulu was bending over a table across the room. She was chatting animatedly with a blonde who kept giving me glances. I'm pretty sure it was the chick who got dragged into the vault at the Metro Court. I couldn't tell if her eyes read recollection or if she was just nosy.

My phone buzzing made me look away. It was a text from Johnny.

**Want to go to the bar tonight?**

God, I wish. '**Did you forget I'm technically under 21?'** I replied.

**That's what fake IDs are for.**

Yeah, like I've had time to get one of those. '**Don't have one, it wasn't on my to-do list.'**

**I'll take care of it.**

This man is full of surprises. '**Really? I could kiss you for that.'**

**That's the idea. ;)**

And— he officially lost points for typing out a winky face.

"Oh, good, you haven't ordered yet," a voice said, breaking me away from my phone time.

Surprised, I looked to my side to see my sister sitting down next to me. "What are you doing here?"

"Having lunch, duh."

"Uninvited, apparently," I mumbled, earning a glare from Dar. "How did you know I was here?"

She rolled her eyes and placed her messenger bag on the empty chair across from us. "You told me you'd be here."

Did I? I could have sworn I made plans with Lulu after that call to my sister this morning. "I don't remember that."

"How could you— you were busy going off on a tirade about the injustice of there being no Keurigs in Port Charles."

That's right. Its Fall— is it too much to ask for some God damn hot apple cider? Sigh. I miss K-cups. "Alright, point taken. So, what brings you out of your hospital hidey-hole, Dr. Talbert?"

"Research," Dar replied and shuffled through her bag. She pulled out a large bundle of different sized envelopes and a package. With a thump, she dropped them on the table in front of me.

"Ah, what is this?"

My sister gave me a dark cryptic grin. "This, superstar, is your fan mail."

"Come again?"

"You heard me. I took a trip to the post office while the show was in its downtime. Inside, the front is the picture of normalcy, but when you go in the back— it's a whole new world. There are mail chutes coming out of the ceiling, lining the whole room. Here's the kicker— it's a one-story building. So where is the mail coming from?" My sister questioned, tapping her fingernail on the table. "I can see you trying to work it out. Don't bother, you'll hurt your brain."

I nodded in resignation and began to open the letters.

Heh, so this is what hate mail is like. "This one says I need to stay away from Jason, that he's meant for Elizabeth and that their love is as pure as snow. Apparently, my electric eyes can not melt their storm of passion."

Dar snorted. "Maybe we should put these into piles."

After a quick order placement and Lulu's insistence on staying away from that Maxie girl, she went off to do her duties. It gave Dar and I time to go through the mail— and there was a lot of it. Her messenger bag was packed full of letters. In between Lulu's visits we read and sorted.

"What have we got so far?" Dar asked.

I began to gesture to each pile. "That one is '_we love Elizabeth and hate you'_, Next to it— we have the '_we love Sam and hate you'_," I said and pointed to a few new stacks. "I'm calling those the 'ship' piles. There are Spinelli and me, Johnny and me, Jason and me, and I have no idea who Dillon is but there is a him and me too."

"Film director wanna-be who was married to Georgie," Dar chimed in and pointed to the other waitress.

"Ah," I nod. "Continuing on, we have the general '_we love you Jules'_ pile. Which, I have to say, is very flattering, although— I might be feeling to much love from this guy," I said lifting up the opened package. "He sent a pair of his boxers and a can of Axe body spray."

Both of us wrinkled our noses.

"Ya know, we could use this to our advantage, Jules. If we know how the tide is going, we can ride it out and force the writers' hands," my sister commented.

Finally digging into the food Lulu brought over, I swallowed my bite before Dar could reprimand me for talking with my mouth full. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's all right here in the various penmanship. The key to getting out of here is Jason." When she saw my confusion she continued with her point. "He's the show's favorite, people love him and for the longest time, they have either been a Liason fan or a JaSam fan. If you steal Jason, most of the viewers will flip and the writers will have to figure out a way to get you off their show."

I was annoyed by her suggestion. "I'm not going to use Jason like that. He's not a piece of meat, Dar."

My sister went from calm to rage in 0.1 second. "What is wrong with you?" she yelled and realized quickly she gained the attention of the room. Leaning towards me, she brought her voice down to a harsh whisper. "He is a character, he is not real, he is not your friend. Do you even want to go home?"

"Of course, I do." I scoffed. But she was wrong on this, yes— he was a character, but he was my friend. There was just something immoral about me doing that to him. Plus, there was Johnny. "Listen, I'm just not cool with the idea. But, hey, if you think giving him a new love interest is the way to go, have at it. I'll even put in a good word for ya."

"You're such an idiot. If I could, I would, but he and the audience could care less about me. If I was in your place, we would have probably been home already. But Juliet is just doing what Juliet always does— you suck up all the spotlight and leave the rest of us in the dark. You never even have to try but the world always just gives you everything."

My mouth popped open in shock. My sister had teased me with comments like this before but never this brutal. "Dar—"

"I'm sorry," she quickly responded and grabbed her bag. "That was out of line. We'll figure something out later. I have to get back to the hospital."

I wanted her to stay, to explain, but she was out the door before I could even utter a word. What is going on with her?

-O-

Pulling on my sleeves to cover my hands, I tried not to let the night air affect me. I hadn't realized how late it was. With a backward glance at Lulu through the diner window, I began to walk.

I probably should go back to the hotel but after everything that happened with Dar, I just need to clear my head.

I had stayed at Kelly's for the majority of Lulu's shift— mostly re-reading the mail and chatting up the blonde when she had little breaks. Disposing of the letters was easy enough. Lulu was under the impression that the fan mail was due to my career and not being stuck inside a soap opera. She bagged them up and took them to the dumpster for me.

Walking along the edge of the docks, the black water was calm. The only indication that the harbor flowed was the tipping back and forth of the buoys.

Darlene's words, again, filtered through my head. I just couldn't understand where they came from or how to take them. Maybe I should try to find a way to get hold of Tabitha again— see if she can do something about's Dar's show status. If she wanted to take the reigns on getting us out of here, I was all for it.

A crash of some sort brought me out of my thought cloud. Already walking towards the noise, I sped up when I heard a scream. Ignoring the slapping footsteps behind me, I turned the corner of a shipping crate to see two figures. Though it was dark, I was sure it was a man choking a woman. "Hey!" I yelled, hoping he would stop.

Startled, the larger shadow took off while the smaller slumped to the ground. I rushed over and reached out to her as she gasped for air. "Are you alright?"

Trembling, the woman continued to breathe heavily.

"Miss Talbert, what happened?"

I forgot about my guard again. "Somebody was trying to strangle her."

Bending down, James began to question her. Looking past me, he told another man, who I didn't notice till now, to call 911. This one must have been the guard Jason assigned to me.

As I stood staring at her, relieved that she was going to be okay, I thought about the person who did this to her. It might be the man on the bench I had been searching for. The real killer. Before I could convince myself not to, I slipped away into the alley.

With my fear heightened, I began to realize how truly stupid this was. What was I going to do if I found him? Beat him with my doggie bag of Kelly's leftovers?

A grating noise to my right made me jerk back and my eyes darted to a door on the side of the warehouse. It was open a crack and slightly swinging. He must have gone in there. Swallowing down my emotions, I slid through. My heart thundered in my ears as I delved deeper inside the dark room. My courage was holding on by a string but my brain chanted to find the guy and this text message thing would be over.

Catching a glimpse of light, I headed toward it. The closer I came to the bulb, the more the room seemed familiar. I was here before— I was in this place during one of those annoying visons. Seeing the desk confirmed it. Pictures and phone numbers still covered the wall. I reached for one of the papers that were scattered about. My fingers were inches away when I was bulldozed.

Skidding across the concrete floor, I tried to brace myself. Even though I felt the sting of my scrapes, I knew my shoulder took most of the impact and damn did it hurt. Frantic, I tried to turn on my side to see who was coming at me. Shit, I'm gonna die. I scrambled backward as I saw him heading in my direction. His features were barely recognizable as the light flickered from the ceiling.

My only option was to scream for help and pray one of the guards would hear. God, I hate myself right now— I'm officially that girl, the damsel in distress. Opening my mouth to signal my whereabouts, I held back as I saw my assailant fall over with a loud thud.

A man stood behind him holding a thick piece of plywood. Dropping his makeshift club to the floor, he came closer and stood in front of me. I realized quickly he wasn't one of the guards. Not sure if he was friend or foe, I scanned him over. Middle-aged, Nice suit, fashionable coat, impeccably groomed, but there was some slight marring on the right side of his face. The eyebrow that was shorter than the other raised in annoyance. He was looking at me in disappointment as if to say— you really are a moron for being here.

He offered me his hand. "Are you able to stand?"

I stared at his wedding band. Married guys are usually safe, right? "Um, I think so," I said and tested my theory by shifting the weight to my legs. Able to keep myself steady with his help, I straightened my stance. I looked over his shoulder at the attacker who was still on the floor. "Is he dead?"

My savior turned slightly and looked down in contempt. "No, only stunned, which is why I need to leave," he said before turning back to me. "It would be wise not to mention my participation."

"Why? Who are you?"

Smoothing the wrinkles of his coat, he paused at my question. "At this moment, it is of no consequence," he said, seemingly just deciding on that response. "I made a promise to watch over you, this is me fulfilling that duty."

"Wonderful, another bodyguard," I grumbled.

With a scowl, he stepped back. "Do not associate me with that riff-raff you choose to associate with. I would advise you to end that for your own good, and my sanity," he said before walking away.

"Wait, how am I going to explain what happened to him?" I yelled at his retreating figure. Great, just great, cryptic shady guy just left me alone with this mess.

"Jules?" A voice hollered out, echoing my name off the walls.

Jason sprinted into the room with a gun in hand. He looked around wildly before his eyes landed on me. Still on the defensive, he strode over prepared to shield me if needed. Reaching out, he placed a hand on my forearm and assessed what type of state I was in.

He really is sweet in that overprotective 'I'll kill anyone who touches you' sorta way.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Ah, no." I shook my head. "He kinda got knocked out," I said with a point to the guy on the floor.

Jason spun around and knelt down close to the prone body. With two fingers he checked the guy's neck for a pulse. "He's alive but out cold," he confirmed. Resting his arms on his knees, Jason looked back up to me. "How did this happen?"

My suit ninja said he didn't want anyone to know he was there, but in my eyes, Jason was exempt from that request. We didn't have secrets. Making my decision easily, I explained everything in detail while he studied the contents on the wall.

Jason leaned his hands on the desk as he stared at the pictures. "You shouldn't be involved in this. I'm going to take care of it," he said to me before pulling out his phone. Flipping it open, he punched a number in and spoke, "Issac, I need you to bring one of the cops on-site to warehouse 23. Jules' name stays out of this," he finished and stuck the device back into his pocket.

"What do you mean I'm out of it? I was the one that found the woman, she's going to remember that."

Jason shuffled forward, taking my hand and guiding me away from the door. He spoke as he hurried our pace. "The woman would already have been in shock by the time you got there. She will convince herself her mind was playing tricks on her. I'll tell the cops I was the one who knocked out her attacker. You were never here."

"And Mr. Strangler?" I ask, "He knows I was there, Jason," I said tugging him back. "Don't you think when he wakes up he may mention my involvement or at the very least have a bit of a grudge."

He paused our steps to stare directly into my eyes. The seriousness in them caught me off guard. "That is not something you need to worry about. He already killed Leticia, I won't let him hurt you or anyone else ever again. You know what I do, Jules."

His words lingered and the mood shifted between us. As I studied him, I could see it. Jason Morgan was waiting. He was waiting and hoping for my acceptance of his darker half. He, with his vulnerability on display, was intensely beautiful.

Had this been the real world, I'm sure I would have run for the hills. But here, in this place, my morals were half-assed at best and Jason Morgan was my friend. Taking him by surprise, I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. "Thank you for trying to keep me safe."

He sunk into my hug as he replied, "I always will, Jules."

Knowing we didn't have much time, both of us reluctantly pulled away. With a nod of determination, Jason was back in logic mode. He took my arm and continued to lead me out of the warehouse.

-O-

Closing the door to my room, I slipped off my coat and laid it over the top of the chair. I stretched my arms up in the air while trying to battle down the yawn that threatened to emerge.

God, what a night.

Sliding off my flats, I let my bare feet enjoy the soft bristle of the carpet as I paced my way to the bedroom. Going straight for my closet, I threw them inside and looked for something comfy to wear.

Did I not own any sweatpants?

"You forgot our date, didn't you?"

I yelped and twisted around so fast that I made myself dizzy. Ignoring split second of nausea, I focused my eyes on a smirking Johnny. "What the hell are you doing here," I asked and truly realized where he was, "In my room? How did you get in?"

"Wow, I'm really feeling the love," he said as he made himself comfortable on my bed, "No— I'm so glad to see you, Johnny, or I'm sorry I stood you up, Johnny?"

I sighed and sat down next to him. "We technically didn't pick a time to meet up."

"That's because you," he gave me a little poke in the side, "don't answer your phone."

"Ugh," I groaned lying back, "I didn't get the chance to even check it," I said and wiggled around to pull the phone from the back of my jeans. Sure enough, there were missed calls and texts from Johnny.

"Were you that busy?" he asked, copying my position.

"I, uh, had a last-minute job thing come up," I lied. Damn, I was keeping a lot of stuff from him.

Turning to my side to see him better, I smiled sweetly hoping it would let me off the hook. "I'm sorry our night didn't go as planned. Trust me, I really wanted to go. I could use a drink and some good company— anything to distract me from this crazy town."

"Forgiven," he said pecking my lips with a kiss. After a moment the grin he was sporting turned devilish. "I think I have a way to remedy that situation."

I watched him as he sprung from my bed and walked into my closet. "Do you have an overnight bag?" he asked as he searched my shelves.

Pushing myself up on my elbows, I titled my head in suspicion. "Why?"

"Aha," his low tone muffled out through the rows of clothes. Apparently finding what he was looking for, Johnny stood in the doorway with a piece of luggage swinging off two of his fingers. "Because, Jules, we are taking a break from Port Charles."


End file.
